Love Is Insane And Baby We Are Too
by I'm Miss World
Summary: I know I had this job handed to me, but there's no reason for him to treat me the way he does. Like a worthless waste of sperm and egg. Working with Jeff Hardy is not at all what I imagined... Jeff HardyOC
1. Chapter 1: Xanadu

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE or any of its wrestlers. But I would love to own Jeff Hardy.

**A/N:** So this is a Jeff fic I started a long time ago. But I've changed it and updated it. I'll probably only update this once or twice a week. But I want to write it. For further notice, Xanadu is pronounced Zanadoo. Xan is Zan.

* * *

**Love Is Insane And Baby We Are Too**

**Chapter 1: Xanadu**

"Great match Jeff," I said as I followed him backstage. Matt was waiting behind the curtain for us.

"Yeah… uh, thanks." He was giving me that, 'as if you'd know' look again. Damn. No matter what I do, I know Jeff Hardy will never think much of me. It all started about a year ago. I got hired at the WWE as a valet. I don't wrestle. Hell, everyone knows it; the only reason I have this job is because my daddy is in a high place. Does the name Mark Calaway ring a bell? Maybe? Maybe not? Well how about The Undertaker? Yeah. That's more like it. My dad is The Undertaker. You're thinking awesome right? Wrong. Not when you're working with Jeff Hardy.

He made his comeback to the WWE on RAW many months ago. At this point, I was managing my dad on Smackdown. Then there was the draft. My dad is out with his bicep injury, so they decided to give me more airtime by putting me on RAW. I got shoved right into a storyline with the younger Hardy. Surprisingly enough, I've never had much training. I've had to keep in shape and stuff, but I've never even taken a _real_ fall. Pathetic, I know. My dad's only one of the greatest wrestlers in the business. He really didn't want me involved in it though. So he never taught me much.

Anything I know I've learned from Matt Hardy. He's my best friend. As soon as I was signed, we clicked immediately. I found myself traveling with him a lot of the time. My dad likes to go home and visit his wife Sara on off time, so I stick with Matt, ending up in Cameron a lot of the time with him, and unfortunately his insufferable nuisance of a brother.

Jeff walked off, grabbing a towel and wiping his face, headed for the locker room I guessed. I sighed, leaning up against the wall. "He hates me," I groaned. It wouldn't bother me that much, but I used to have a fangirl crush on him. So you can imagine I was disappointed when I actually started hanging out with him.

"No he doesn't, he's just… difficult. He's goin' through a bad break up. He'll warm up to ya soon," Matt tried to comfort me. It wasn't really working. Unlike Jeff, Matt absolutely adored me, right from the start. I saw him as an older brother. I even set him up with Ashley Massaro. He really liked her and vice versa. I guess she was a breath of fresh air since the whole Amy and Adam thing. They split up recently but they're still good friends. "Don't worry kid. He'll come around." Matt had come to watch Jeff's match and since the two brothers had the next couple of days off they were heading to Cameron tonight. I was supposed to go too, but now I'm debating whether I want to. Stupid Jeff.

"I'm gonna go shower," I told Matt.

"Alright, I'll be in the caterin' area. Need to stock up on the coffee," he said, preparing for the five or six hour late night drive from the 1st Mariner Arena in Baltimore, Maryland to Cameron, North Carolina.

Matt disappeared into a room and I turned and walked towards the women's locker room.

* * *

"Uh oh. I know that look," Melina said as I walked in.

"That's the 'Jeff's being a douche' look," Maria added. I groaned and sat on the locker room bench.

"What'd he do this time?" Melina asked, sitting next to me and unlacing her boots.

"Just the usual. You know, I say something nice and he says thanks in a way that you can tell he doesn't really mean it and is inwardly thinking 'you're not good enough to lick my boots'." Melina laughed slightly and Maria gave me a pitiful look.

"I don't know what his problem is," Maria said, shaking her head.

"He wants her," Melina added as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I snorted.

"Jeff wants me about as bad as he wants a hernia. He just doesn't like me for some reason. I think its cause I don't wrestle. But I'm going to OVW at the end of the month. It's not my fault my dad's overprotective and wouldn't train me himself."

"Don't sweat it Xan. He'll loosen up." I cringed at the nickname. Okay, it's not _that_ bad. Not nearly as bad as my full first name. Xanadu. Ugh. My mother is such a hippie. Of course, dad managed to coax her out of naming my brothers weird names. They got lucky with Gunner and Kevin. But being the first born, dad was more submissive in his new marriage so he let mom name me after that stupid Olivia Newton John movie. I _hate _being called Xanadu. I don't like being called Xan. And I prefer when people call me X. Just X.

Guess who calls me Xanadu every chance he gets?

Jeff fucking asshole prick Hardy.

"I've known him for almost a year now and he still hasn't loosened up," I said using air quotes on the last two words. "It's like he has it out for me. I feel like the kid with coke bottle glasses in high school and he's the quarterback of the football team. It's like there's a sign on my forehead that says 'please make my life miserable'," I dramatized.

"Oh he can't be that bad," Melina said.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe he does like her. Maybe he just hasn't grown up yet and being mean to a girl is the way he thinks he'll gain your affection," Maria commented with a shrug. I laughed bitterly.

"Sure. Whatever. I need to shower. I get to spend the next three days with Rainbow Brite," I groaned. That's my little nickname for Jeff. He hates it. All the more reason for me to use it.

* * *

I hopped in the shower and did my thing. When I got out I changed into some black flip-flops, black yoga pants and a Kill Hannah wife beater. I towel dried my hair and combed it quickly, slinging it up into a clip and then I got out of the showers, throwing my stuff in my bag.

"See ya," I said to the girls that were in there as I exited the locker room. I went to the catering area with my duffel bag over my shoulder casually. "Hey," I said to Matt and company. He was sitting at a table with Paul London and Brian Kendrick.

"Xanadu, Xanaduuuu," Brian started singing under his breath. I catch him doing that all the time.

"Brian, I'm going to kill you if you don't shut your pretty mouth right now," I snapped. He pursed his lips immediately. Guess he didn't think I could hear him. Paul snickered.

"I can't help it. Every time I see you it just gets stuck in my head…" Brain explained the reason for singing that stupid song from that stupid movie.

"It should be your entrance theme. I'm gonna pitch that idea to the writers," Paul joked. I scowled and smacked his shoulder. He yelped in mock pain and rubbed the spot I smacked.

"Oh please," I mumbled.

"I wish I had a cool name like Xanadu. Nope, I'm just _boring_ Brain. Blech."

"Well you can have my name," I said rolling my eyes. "You're such a spaz." I turned to look a t Matt. "Ready?"

"Still waitin' on Jeff," he said, shaking his head and then sipping his coffee. I rolled my eyes for the second time.

"Rainbow Brite's late again. What's new," I mused. I caught someone out of the corner of my eye and smiled. "Be right back," I said and stood up, walking towards the catering table where my target was.

I shoved the larger man from behind, causing him to stumble almost into the table. I laughed as he looked towards me, a shocked expression on his face. "What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing. Thanks for pushing me. Brat," Randy Orton grumbled.

"You're a big boy, you'll get over it," I joked, shoving his arm lightly.

He smirked towards me as he opened his water bottle. "Interested in seeing exactly how big of a boy I am?" I scoffed and blushed at the same time at his suggestive comment.

"Yeah, just let me call my dad and let him know what we're doing," I teased. He put his hands up in mock surrender, splashing some of the opened water onto the floor. "Slick."

"Shut it X." He took a swing of the water and casually leaned against the wall. "So, what're your plans?"

"Going to Cameron with Mateo and his ever pleasant brother," I told Randy, shifting my weight onto my left foot and placing a hand on my hip.

"Sounds… thrilling," Randy said sarcastically. I sighed and lightly kicked him in the shin, barely touching him.

"Matt's fine. It's just Jeff that has that stick up his ass all the time. We try and avoid each other as best we can when I stay there usually," I said with a shrug. He nodded.

"Well, I think you better run off to your guard dog. He's giving me the evil eye," Randy gestured over my shoulder with a nod of his head. I turned to find Matt glaring at us, Jeff by his side, inspecting his chipped fingernail polish. Matt waved his arm at me and I held up a finger.

"I'll see you around I guess," I said to Randy when I faced him again. I gave him a hug and smiled when his strong arms enveloped my body. Jesus his body is like a rock.

"I'll give you a call sometime," he told me when I pulled away.

"Okay, bye." I jogged over to the brothers and snatched my bag off the table. Brian and Paul had disappeared somewhere. I walked next to Matt down the hall and towards the parking lot.

"So what's the glare for?" I asked Matt, since he apparently wasn't going to bring it up.

"I don't like him…" Matt simply stated. Here we go. "He only wants one thing."

"Oh my god, you sound like my father. According to both of you, every guy in the world only wants one thing," I scoffed. Matt could be ridiculous sometimes. He almost bit Shannon Moore's head off once when he asked me on a date. Needless to say, the date never happened. I like Shannon, but I'm not going to be the cause of a falling out between two best friends. "He's not a bad guy."

"He's a tool if I've ever seen one," Jeff added in his two cents.

"That's rich coming from you," I snapped back. Jeff is not included in this conversation.

"Okay, don't start X. Jeff's right. Orton's a tool. He's manipulative. He does anythin' he can to get to the top. And it works too because of who his father is," Matt explained.

"Sounds familiar," I heard Jeff mutter under his breath.

"Oh please Jeff, shut the fuck up. Go find one of your lovely ring rats why don't you?" I growled, having about enough from the Multi-Colored Wonder.

"Jealous much?" he argued back.

"Oh yeah, I'm about as jealous of your ring rats as I am of Nelson Frazier's," I sneered.

"Enough all right? Forget about it. Just stop arguing. I'm not drivin' all the way home with you two bickerin' the entire time," Matt nearly shouted. Jeff and I both held our tongues. Angry Matt is not something I want to see. And I could tell he was on the verge of coming out.

I climbed into the backseat of Matt's car and Jeff climbed into the passenger's seat. As Matt turned on the car, Pearl Jam began blaring loudly through the speakers. I cringed and covered my ears. I hate Pearl Jam.

"_Matt…_" I whined. He sighed and ejected the CD while he pulled out of his parking space. He slid the CD into his visor and picked another one. Nirvana played now and I smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

**A/N:** Check out my profile for the banner for this story. It has a picture of what X looks like since I don't like spending a lot of time describing appearances. 


	2. Chapter 2: I Saw Nipple!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own WWE or any of the wrestlers.

**A/N:** Okay, thanks to all my reviewers! I'm having fun with this story so far. The first few chapters will show how X interacts with friends and family… and Jeff. But it'll get more interesting and there will be plenty of drama. And the rating will change eventually.

* * *

**Love Is Insane And Baby We Are Too by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 2: I Saw Nipple!**

"Ow, would you stop pullin'?!" Jeff whined and swatted at my hand. I rolled my eyes and dropped the braid.

"Sorry! I'm not trying to." Okay. That was a lie. I was purposely tugging his hair a little harder then necessary as I did his back braids for him. I'm not his first choice, but Matt couldn't braid hair to save his life and if Jeff went and asked his dad Gil, the older man would probably laugh in his youngest son's face. Then there was Shannon, who was over here bright and early at 9 AM (we only got to Cameron around 6 AM) and is currently running around somewhere. But even Jeff isn't dumb enough to let Shan anywhere near his precious hair.

"It's just braiding. Not rocket science. Can't you even do that right? Useless…" he grumbled under his breath. I scowled and 'accidentally' tugged the braid I was working on a little too hard.

"_Oops_," I said in mock innocence.

"Yeah, oops. _Xanadu_, hurry up. I can't sit here all fuckin' day," he growled, emphasizing my despised birth name. I really _should_ get it legally changed. I can do it. I'm almost twenty. Nah… too lazy.

"Off the top rope!" Shannon howled, scaring me as he ran into the living room, climbing onto the arm of the couch and jumping onto Jeff. Jeff was sitting on one end of the couch while I stood behind him. Jeff grunted when Shannon landed on him and I let go of his hair quickly, taking a few steps back as they began rough housing like ten year olds. The two just ooze trouble when they're together.

"If you idiots break that table, Matt'll kill you," I warned the wrestling green eyed blondes as they came a little too close to the glass coffee table for comfort. They just ignored me and continued to wrestle. I rolled my eyes and marched off into the backyard where I found Matt and Gil sitting in the lawn chairs talking and drinking their morning… er… noontime coffee.

"Hey there Xan," Gil said as I sat at the end of Matt's lounge lawn chair, pushing his feet aside.

"Hi Gil," I answered. He didn't like me to call him Mr. Hardy. He said it made him sound old. And he refused to call me X. _'That's a name for a stripper. Not a nice, respectable young lady like yourself,'_ is what he'd told me. I don't know if I should've taken it as an insult or a compliment. In the end, I settled for Xan.

"Want some coffee?" Matt asked, about to get up to pour me a cup but I shook my head.

"No thanks. I'm gonna hit the pool. It's effing hot," I said, getting up from the end of Matt's chair and going over to the swimming pool. I stripped off the black sundress I'd had on over my bikini and kicked off my flip-flops. I dove into the pool, submerging my whole body under the cool water.

I swam around for a while, having a conversation with Matt and Gil about potato chips from in the water. I slid onto a tube and floated, hoping to catch a bit of a tan. I had my eyes closed, feeling comfortable and content as I listened to Matt babble. It was sadly interrupted though.

"Cannonball!" Shannon's unmistakable holler sounded, followed by a loud splash, which I was on the receiving end of. I was about to get off my tube and yell at him for disturbing my peace when I was hit with another splash.

"You're goin' down Moore," Jeff warned his best friend.

Fucking hell.

That was my only thought when I was suddenly under water in the deep end. Shannon had taken it upon himself to tip the tube I was on over. Douche bag.

I swam up to the surface, gasping for breath, my tangled hair a wet mess in my face. I tried to look through it and swim to the shallow end. Once my feet were safely touching the bottom of the pool I parted my curtain of hair and glared around for The Blonde Wonder.

"You look like a drowned rat," Jeff snickered. I flipped him the bird and went back under water, smoothing my hair back. When I got back up I looked towards him, ready to retort with some witty comeback… but I couldn't. He was leaning on the tube I'd been on before, his natural colored hair slicked back from the water and droplets of water clinging to his toned body. I bit my lower lip and tried to pry my eyes away from Jeff, but it was hard. Hey, I said I used to have a crush on him. Just because he's a dick doesn't mean he isn't hot. I can give credit where credit is due.

I gasped as I felt a tug at the neck strings of my top and grabbed the cups, seeing the two stings drop down, the ends dipping into the water. Whew, just in time. Jeff burst into laughter as I whipped around. "Asshole!" I yelled, smacking Shannon, who was right behind me, a grin on his face. Bad idea. The cup I'd been holding up slipped down a little. I quickly grabbed it again.

"I saw nipple!" Shannon cried triumphantly.

"Shannon!" Matt bellowed from the deck. Shan's smile immediately disappeared. I turned facing the pool wall and retied my bikini, then turned back around to find Matt removing his shirt, getting ready to jump in the pool. I smirked at the frightened expression on Shannon's face.

"Drown him Matt," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. Matt almost did. He jumped into the pool and after not much of a struggle had Shannon in a painful hold.

"Ahh!!!" Shannon cried out.

"Say you're sorry," Matt ordered his friend, a half smile on his face.

"Sorry! I'm sorry X!" Matt grinned and let Shannon go. Matt swam over to his brother and smacked him upside the head.

"What the hell? I didn't do anythin'!" Jeff defended himself. It's true. For once Jeff_ isn't _the cause of my torment.

"Yeah, but you just watched him do it!" How true. Matt's so smart. Jeff muttered curses under his breath and I swam over to Matt, jumping on his back.

"My heeeeroooo," I squealed overdramatically, holding Matt around the shoulders tightly.

"Yeah, yeah. Listen here sugar britches, how many times do I gotta tell ya to wear more clothes in front of that one? He's a pervert," Matt said, gesturing to Shannon.

"I am not!" he defended himself. I rolled my eyes. Yes he is. I saw Gil laughing from the lawn chair, sipping a beer. Psh, at least _someone_ thought all this was funny.

Matt walked around the pool a few times with me on his back before he decided we were going to play volleyball. Damn it. I suck at sports.

"You get her then if you wanna play so bad," Jeff said to his brother. I scoffed and crossed my arms over my chest I'm not_ that _bad. Okay… yes I am. Matt hooked the net up and grabbed the ball, serving it. Shannon hit it back and Matt leaped in front of me as I ducked away from the ball, hitting it just in time. What? I never said I _wanted_ to play. Jeff spiked the ball at me and I screamed as it nearly hit me and splashed in the water in front of me.

"X, hit the damn ball. It's not gonna hurt you," Matt said, frustrated. "Here, serve." He tossed me the ball. I flinched, but caught it and served, pretty pathetically.

Jeff spiked it back, but Matt hit it over the net. Shannon hit it towards me and I actually hit it this time, barely getting it over the net. Jeff missed saving it. "Woo hoo!" I said excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Hey, let her score again," Shannon grinned, watching my chest as I jumped. I stopped once I realized that was what he meant and glared his way.

"Haven't you been beaten up enough today?" I asked the cheeky blonde. He just smiled sheepishly and served the ball.

* * *

"Give me that," Jeff demanded, referring to the remote that was on the arm of the sofa next to me. 

"Say please," I taunted him. He was sprawled out on the couch opposite the one I was on. I found myself reading a pretty boring book. Matt and Gil were both asleep already and Shannon had gone home a little while ago after successfully annoying me almost all day and copping a few feels of my butt.

"Please _Xanadu_," he smirked. I scowled and chucked the remote at him, receiving a grunt as it smacked him in the forehead. I gasped and jumped up as Jeff hissed in pain and clutched his forehead.

"I'm so sorry Jeff," I said. I really didn't mean to hit him in the face. Just the chest or something…

"You're a goddamn disaster, you know that girl?" he snapped. I chewed my lower lip and sat back down on the sofa. Obviously he's fine. Then again, if he were in the electric chair he'd probably use his final words to be mean to me.

I picked my book up again and tried to find the page I was on as Jeff flicked through the channels, trying to find something to watch. He sighed, shutting off the TV and lounging back in the sofa.

"Hey Xan," he said after a minute. I looked up from my book, raising a questioning eyebrow. "Get me a water would ya sugar?"

"Go to hell," I growled, not believing he seriously just interrupted my reading to ask if I'd get him a water. "You have two legs that work perfectly fine, unless you messed them up while jumping off ladders. In which case, that's not my problem. Get it yourself."

"I would but I think I'm a little concussed form being tagged in the head by the remote."

"Oh please." I rolled my eyes. What a freaking shit head Jeff is. He stood up from the couch and slapped my book out of my hand, sending it flying across the room.

"Oops," he said innocently.

"Okay, dick breath. I've had enough of you today. I'm going to bed." I stood up, grabbing my book off the floor and making my way upstairs, being sure to stomp all the way up them. I went into the guestroom where I was staying and almost tripped over one of Jeff's dogs. "Ugh, I can't escape him!" I said to myself.

I closed the door behind me and crawled into bed and under the covers. Thank god for central air. I stared up at the ceiling for a while, my tired eyes playing tricks on me and making patterns. I blinked a few times as I heard Jeff climbing up the stairs, whispering to his dogs. I heard dog tags jingle and Jeff's door shut.

I frowned at the thought of him. Why is he so freaking mean to me? It's like he gets off on torturing me. I made a face at that thought. Ew…


	3. Chapter 3: I Hope It Hurts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the WWE. The screen names in this chapter are made up.

**A/N:** Yeah, nothing interesting to say except thank you for all the reviews!

* * *

**Love Is Insane And Baby We Are Too by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 3: I Hope It Hurts**

"Jeff, come on! I was in there first." I pounded on the locked bathroom door then growled when I heard the shower running. "Asshole!" I yelled and hit the door once more. What a bastard. I was in the bathroom first. In comes Jeff and literally carries me out, then shuts the door in my face and locks it.

"It never ends, does it?" a fully dressed Matt said, emerging from his bedroom.

"Well, if he wasn't such a cock sucker, maybe we'd get along," I said, folding my arms over my chest.

"He takes like two second showers. He'll be out in a minute."

"Fsh, yeah he takes two second showers. It's the extra time he uses to jerk off that takes forever," I scoffed, going back into the guestroom and messing on my laptop for a bit.

_2BMeMoore has sent you an instant message. Would you like to accept this?_

I clicked the 'yes' button and the IM screen popped up.

**2BMeMoore:** I love you

**RatedX4Xtreme:** Shut up

**2BMeMoore:** Let's elope

**RatedX4Xtreme:** Okay

**2BMeMoore:** Really?

**RatedX4Xtreme:** No

**2BMeMoore:** Tease

**RatedX4Xtreme:** It's only teasing if it turns you on

**2BMeMoore:** Exactly

**RatedX4Xtreme:** Ew

**2BMeMoore:** Hey! You said you'd go out with me not long ago if I remember correctly

**RatedX4Xtreme:** Yeah, thank god Matt helped me dodge that bullet

**2BMeMoore:** OK that was just mean

**2BMeMoore:** You want me. Admit it

**RatedX4Xtreme:** You know… you're climbing pretty close to Jeff on my annoyance radar Shannykins

**2BMeMoore: **…

**2BMeMoore: **Never ever call me that again

**2BMeMoore: **_Ever_

**RatedX4Xtreme:** You love it

**2BMeMoore:** I love_ you_

**RatedX4Xtreme:**Oh god

**RatedX4Xtreme:** I gotta go. Your stupid friend just got out of the shower and I need one

**2BmeMoore:** Can I come?

_RatedX4Xtreme has signed off at 11:12 AM_

As soon as I closed my laptop my cell started ringing. "Hello," I answered, sitting on the edge of the bed.

_"Hey baby girl. Where're you?"_

"Hi daddy. I'm at Matt's house."

"Hi daddy," I heard Jeff say in a girly voice as he walked past my room. Stupid cunt.

"_Everything all right?" _Dad asked.

I wanted to say, 'No daddy. Please kick Jeff Hardy's ass. He's a bitch.' But I didn't. "Everything's fine dad. I really need to get in the shower, so I'm gonna have to let you go."

"_Okay, I was just checkin' up. I'll call tomorrow."_

"Love you daddy."

"_Love you too baby girl."_ I hung up my phone.

"Love you daddy," Jeff's annoying imitation of me said again from the doorway. I turned to glare at him but was caught like a deer in headlights. He really needs to put some clothes on. Like _now._

He was just standing in my doorway, casually leaning against it. With just a towel wrapped around his waist. My virgin eyes! Yes that's right. _Virgin_ eyes. What did you expect? I'm only nineteen and like I said before, my dad's overprotective. Never really had the chance to have a boyfriend. Plus, it's not like guys exactly line up to date an almost seven foot wrestlers daughter anyway.

"Put some clothes on," I said, shielding my eyes from the view (as much as it might've killed me to do so). Hey, I can admire beauty. And Jeff is seriously beautiful. At least until he opens his mouth.

"Oh please, get over it. It's not like it's somethin' you've never seen before," I blushed and looked away from him. Why am I blushing? I shouldn't be embarrassed. "Holy shit. Don't tell me…" I frowned at Jeff. "Well damn. Gotta tell Vince to change your gimmick. Rated X? More like Rated C for _Cherry_," he sneered.

"Okay, Jeff, haha, I'm a virgin. So funny. Isn't it funny that I'm _not _a slut?"

"I didn't say there was anything _wrong_ with it. I'm just… surprised."

"What's _that_supposed to mean?!" Is he implying something? "I'm only nineteen."

"I know. But most people lose their virginity around… sixteen I guess. Just thought you'd already done it," he shrugged. At the movement his towel slipped down his waist a bit more, revealing jutting hipbones. I gulped.

"Really, when would I be able to even go on a date? When my dad was scaring every guy that looked my way off, or when your brother was?"

"Point made." Wow, did he just… almost, kind of agree with me? It's a start… "You know, if you're plannin' on stayin' all pure… you'd better erase all thoughts of Orton."

"What? Why would you say that?" I asked with a bit of an attitude in my voice.

"No offense sugar, but I'm pretty sure he ain't interested in you for what's up here," he said, tapping his temple. Is he looking out for me? "Or what isn't up there…" Stupid smirking idiot.

I gathered some clothes. A pair of too short cut off jeans and a black and lime horizontal striped halter top that dipped low and clung to my body. I roughly pushed past Jeff, being sure to bump his shoulder as hard as I could, which I think ended up hurting me more then him. "Hey!" he snapped. He snatched my wrist and yanked me to face him. "I'm just tellin' you he's bad news. I really don't give a damn if you listen or not. But don't fucking act like a bitch after I try to be civil."

I wrenched my wrist away from him. "You aren't being civil. You're just trying to make me miserable. You'd love it if I ignored Randy because of what you said and then found out he actually _did_ like me. My personal life is _not _a joke Jeff, so stay out of it." With those last words I went into the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it. I stripped down and turned the shower on.

When I stepped under the water I let out the tears. I hate him. I really do. Why does he have to be so mean? What did I ever do to him? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He just wants to torment me.

And Randy. Randy wouldn't use me like that. He's my friend. And plus, we're only friends. I like him but, so what? It's none of stupid Jeff's business.

My tears subsided about halfway through my shower and when I was done I got out, drying off and putting my clothes on. I brushed my hair and just left it down to naturally dry. I'm lucky. My mom is part Native American, part Icelandic, so my hair is naturally straight, dark and sleek.

* * *

When I walked downstairs I saw an unusually calm Shannon, sitting on the couch, talking to Gil. I don't know where Matt is. But Jeff was in the front door talking to someone I really didn't think I'd ever see again. 

"Hi Beth," I said, stepping off the bottom step.

"Yeah… uh, hi," she said, rather unenthusiastically. Wonder why? We've always gotten along. I shrugged it off, thinking she probably didn't want to be here. From what I know, she and Jeff were going through a bit of a messy break up. "I just came to get the rest of my stuff," I heard her say to Jeff as I walked past the two and over to the couch Shannon was on. He looked half asleep.

"Tired?" I asked the blonde who nodded in response. "Too bad. I think I want another tattoo. I was gonna ask you but-"

"Where do you want it?" he smirked, immediately pepping up.

"My shoulder perv," I said with a roll of my eyes. Oh Shanny…

"That's no fun. I could do one right here…" he said, his hand reaching for my chest. I swatted at his hand and scooted away from him.

"Jeeze boy! Do ya really think women like that? Ya gotta charm 'em," Gil informed him.

"I _am_ charmin'," Shannon defended himself, pulling me onto his lap. "See? She's stayin'."

"Shannon honey, you're about as charming as a gym sock." He pouted and Gil laughed along with me.

**-Jeff's POV-**

I looked over at the couch where Shannon and X were sittin' and laughin' with my dad. "I hope watching that hurts you as much as you hurt me," Beth whispered as she walked past me and out the door, the cardboard box full of her remainin' things in her arms. I growled and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Fuck!"

**-X's POV-**

The three of us became silent at Jeff's outburst. He bounded up the stairs, cursing the whole way. I bit my lower lip, wondering what I'd missed. I assume it must've been because of Beth though. "He okay?" Shannon asked, loosening the grip he had on my hips. I slid off his lap and just sat next to him, bringing my knees to my chest and looking to Gil, interested in his diagnosis of his youngest son.

Gil sighed and turned, looking up the stairs as we heard Jeff's door slam shut. He looked back at us. "He'll be fine. He just needs ta cool off."

Shannon nodded and Matt came into the room from the kitchen. I guess he was outside since that's where the sliding door is.

"Was Beth just here? Thought I saw her car pullin' out." Matt got his answer as Jeff stomped back downstairs, clad in his riding gear and a helmet under his arm. He walked past us all and outside the front door, slamming it behind him. "Guess that's a yes."

* * *

I went outside and watched Jeff ride his bike on his makeshift track. He had the can of leaves and gas ignited. It always made me nervous when he jumped that thing. If he fell… 

I didn't even want to think about how bad that would be.

I'd always enjoyed watching Jeff on his dirtbike. I'd never try it but I like watching it. And Jeff's pretty good. But sometimes I think he's too daring for his own well being.

I gasped as he wiped out on a high jump and landed in the dirt, his bike sliding a good distance away from him. I didn't go over to help him though. He'd just yell at me if I did that. He's quite obviously in one of his moods and I really don't want to be on the receiving end of an outburst.

I saw him sit up a bit and take off his helmet, revealing a messy bun of blonde and tinted red hair. He chucked the helmet and fell back down into the dirt. He rubbed his face then spread his arms out. I wonder what happened between him and Beth. Maybe I'll ask Matt…

"Hey wanna go get that tattoo done?" Shannon asked as he came through the front door, standing beside me on the porch.

"Yeah, cool. Let me get the picture," I said, running into the house.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sure you all figured this out, but just in case 2BMeMoore is Shannon and RatedX4Xtreme is X. That is **not **Shannon's real screen name. Well maybe it is. I really don't know. But I made it up as far as I know. And also, in case you don't know, Shannon has a tattoo shop. Just in case that part didn't make sense to you either. I have a Shannon story in the works. I've been messing with it for about six months, but I'm not sure about it yet. Maybe I'll post it when this fic is done. Shannon _really_ doesn't get enough love. 


	4. Chapter 4: A Not So Magical Kiss

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE. But I do own X and her gimmick.

**A/N:** I'm loving writing this story. Thanks for reviewing as well! The cut scenes are in **bold**.

* * *

**Love Is Insane And Baby We Are Too by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 4: A Not So Magical Kiss**

"Hello?" I answered my cell phone as I sat in the women's locker room in the Dunkin' Donuts Center in Providence, Rhode Island. Our little break ended and Matt went off with Smackdown and Jeff and I went back to traveling with RAW. We don't travel together if we can help it. I wasn't so lucky today though as I sat right next to him on the plane from Cameron to Providence.

"_You look at the script yet?"_ Jeff's voice said from the other line.

"No. I didn't even get mine yet," I answered. We'd arrived at the arena pretty early, so we had more then enough time to get ready for the show.

"_Says you're takin' a fall. Nothin' huge. A Samoan Spike. But still, did ya know 'bout that?"_ he questioned. Nothing huge? Nothing huge! That's pretty huge for me. Maybe not for Mr. Xtreme. He sounded like he was walking around by his breathing.

"Yeah I knew about that. Guess next week is my last show for a while. I'm getting put through a table by Umaga next week. Then I'm off to OVW."

"_Bout time you did somethin',"_ Jeff muttered.

"Shut up. Is that all you called for? Cause I have to go to the ring and work with a trainer," I said as I tried to tie my sneaker and balance my cell phone on my shoulder.

_"No. But I don't wanna tell you now since you're bein' snappy. Guess you can wait tlil you get your own script."_

"Jeff, just- Jeff? Bastard." He hung up.

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no! This can't be right. I can't- with him?! I can't do that! On TV? I've never even had a _real _kiss before! And my first kiss is going to be with _him_?!" I ranted as I paced the women's locker room, reading over my script in disbelief. I'm pretty confident I'll take my fall well after working with a trainer. But this. This I don't know about! "Wait till my dad finds out Stephanie let this fly! He'll flip!" 

"You can't go running to Daddy, or you'll be proving that everything Jeff's ever said about you being a daddy's girl is true. Just do it. It won't be that bad. You said he was hot." Melina tried to convince me. "Plus, tons of girls would _kill _to have him be their first kiss."

"So? He's a complete and utter douche bag! Really, I don't see the point in even doing it! I'm leaving after next week anyway! By the time I come back, the fans won't even remember it happened!"

"Not true. Fans like you two together. You must've seen it coming. I think that was the writer's intentions from the start. And Steph probably wants you to go out with a bang," Melina said, making a gesture with her hands to emphasize the word 'bang'.

"I can't believe this," I groaned.

"If it's that big of a deal why don't you just go have a nice kiss with Randy? Then Jeff won't be your first kiss," Melina said with a half smile. I bit my lower lip. Not a terrible idea. I _do_ like Randy. He's cute and everything. He seems to be interested in me. He called me the other day, 'just to say hi'. "I was just kidding. Trust me, don't do that. Randy's sleazy."

"Why does everyone say that? He's been nothing but nice to me."

"Yeah cause he's trying to get into your pants. Just kiss Jeff. It's not a big deal. It's not like it means anything." True. I sighed, defeated. I really don't have a choice.

"X, need you in makeup," a stagehand said, poking her head through the door.

"Okay," I said, waving slightly to Melina and following the stagehand.

* * *

I stood in the locker room, waiting. Jeff was leaning against a wall. As if nothing was about to happen. We're just waiting now. Waiting for our cut scene. Jeeze I don't know if I can do this

* * *

"**Hey, you okay?" Jeff asked as he sat next to me on the locker room bench while I finished lacing my wrestling boots. **

**I sighed and leaned back a bit. "Yeah… I just can't believe Coach put me in this match…" I trailed off, putting my head in my hands.**

"**Don't worry about it. I'll take care of Umaga. You just worry about stayin' away from him." I just hung my head low, not convinced. "Hey," Jeff said, grabbing my attention. "Listen, if it gets rough, get outta there. I don't care if we get counted out. I'd rather have you safe then win."**

**His hand went under my chin and he lifted my face to look at him in the eyes. Oh God… this is it. I could hear the crowd cheering even all the way backstage, anticipating what was obviously about to happen as Jeff inched forward. **

**I almost pulled away when his lips brushed mine softly. But I didn't. I can't. I have to do this or I'll get in big trouble with the writers. I scooted closer to Jeff. Hey, this has to look **_**real**_

**It's not so bad. He has soft lips. He slid his hand down my arm and laced his fingers with mine. If only people knew how we couldn't stand each other. You'd never guess now though.**

"And cut. Good job guys." Jeff simply moved away from me, dropped my hand and walked out of the room. How magical. I blew out a huff of air and stood up. I guess my first kiss could've been worse. He could've been _bad_at it.

I walked out of the room and over to the curtain. Our match was after the commercial break. I've never really been in a match. Not including pillow fights and bra and panties matches. But I'm not doing much tonight. Basically cheering Jeff on then getting a Samoan Spike after Jeff wins the match.

I heard Jeff's music start and he went by me and through the curtain. "The next match is scheduled for one fall and it is a two on one handicap match! First, making their way to the ring, Xtacy and Jeff Hardy!" Lillian spoke into the microphone as I followed Jeff down the ramp.

I wasn't as enthusiastic as I usually was, but I was supposed to act like that. Hell, I'm going into a match against Umaga. What girl would be enthusiastic? Jeff slid into the ring and I went up the stairs, imitating Stacy Keibler's old entrance. Hey, she isn't a wrestler anymore so it's up for grabs. Plus, I have long legs and my usual ring attire is very short vinyl shorts that lace up the sides.

"Earlier tonight we saw Xtacy and Jeff… well, kiss! I don't get it JR! What do girls like about the multi-colored hair?" King said into his headset.

Jeff watched with a devilish grin as I ducked under the top rope. I walked over to him and he placed his hand on the small of my back, pretending to talk sweetly to me.

"Well King, Jeff Hardy is a respectable young man. This match was made earlier tonight by Coach to punish Jeff for saving Candice Michelle two weeks ago from the wrath of Umaga. But this is ridiculous! He keeps putting women up against this monster," JR said as we waited for Umaga's music to hit.

"And their opponent, weighing in at 348 pounds, from the Isle of Samoa, Umaga!" Lillian said, then exited the ring. I watched with mock fearful eyes as the huge wrestler marched down the ramp.

Jeff placed a small kiss on my shoulder, receiving whistles and hoots from the crowd that noticed and I ducked under the first rope again, standing on the apron as the bell rung and Jeff dropkicked Umaga.

* * *

"Here are your winners, Xtacy and Jeff Hardy!" I went into the ring and hugged a beaten and bruised Jeff. Ew, he's all sweaty. Jeff stumbled a bit, and his hair was a mess, but he stood with a smile as the ref raised our hands. I hardly did anything the entire match. I broke up two counts, saving Jeff and me from losing and I low blowed Umaga once when the ref was distracted by Mr. Kennedy, who'd come to the ring to go after Jeff because Jeff beat him two weeks ago, which allowed Jeff to hit the Twist of Fate, then the Swanton. 

Mr. Kennedy slid into the ring and got in Jeff's face. Jeff pushed me behind him protectively and the two began trash talking. Mr. Kennedy slapped Jeff in the face, then Jeff ambushed him with punches, knocking him outside the ring and following after him. He threw Kennedy into the steps and stomped him.

Meanwhile, I was leaning over the top rope, watching Jeff but I 'didn't notice' Umaga recovering and standing behind me. When I felt his presence, I turned slowly and screamed when he grabbed a fistful of my hair. He pulled me to the center of the ring and hit his finisher. Oh man… that hurt. I got the wind knocked out of me and smacked my head. But all in all… I think it probably looked pretty good.

Umaga dragged me to the corner, preparing me for the Wild Samoan Splash, but instead jumped off the apron as Jeff ran into the ring, missing a punch at Umaga who proceeded to babble in his language and raise both hands as he walked backwards up the ramp, his music playing, barely heard over the jeers from the crowd. Jeff kneeled down beside me while I pretended to be knocked out. He called for EMTs and they carried me out on a stretcher.

* * *

"You're all set X," the paramedic said as he checked me out, just to make sure I was all right. "Just take this aspirin. You'll be fine." 

"Thanks Max," I said and slid off his examining table. I walked out the door and found Jeff standing against the wall.

"You good to go?" he asked, pushing himself off the wall and walking beside me towards the women's locker room. I was a little startled at his apparent concern.

"Yeah…" I said unsurely. He smirked at me.

"How does it feel to not be a complete waste or space on the roster now?" And there it is.

"I'm not a waste of space. What the hell is your problem?" I demanded.

"My problem is people like you who got this job handed to them and didn't work your ass off like people like me to get this far," Jeff hissed. He is way too moody.

"God, would you stop picking fights with me?! Just leave me alone. I can't wait till I'm out of here and I don't have to see you," I growled, walking into the women's locker room and slamming the door before Jeff could reply.


	5. Chapter 5: The Table

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE or its wrestlers.

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers. I'm glad you like this story! Anyway, remember cut scenes are in bold.

* * *

**Love Is Insane And Baby We Are Too by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 5: The Table**

"**I don't want you to come out there tonight," Jeff stated as we sat in the locker room.**

"**What? Why not?" I asked.**

"**Because I don't want you getting' hurt again."**

"**Jeff, I'll be fine. Don't worry," I said gently, placing my hand on his cheek and turning his face to mine. I leaned forward and kissed him slowly. Oh god, he's using tongue.**

"And cut. Perfect. Now get lost." Jeff and I got up from the couch we'd been on.

"Someone give me some disinfectant for my mouth," I said, walking away form the scene not far behind Jeff. He hasn't talked to me since last week when we got into the argument after our match. Well good. I don't want to talk to him. He's a shit head.

"Are you ready for tonight?" he suddenly asked, falling into step with me. His jaw was clenched as he spoke as if it pained him to talk to me.

"Yes," I simply stated. He didn't say anything else, just kept walking with me until we got over to the area near the curtain.

"Look, I didn't mean you were a waste of space." I raised my eyebrows at Jeff. That was the closest thing to an apology I'd ever get from him. Matt probably put him up to it. I'd called him the next day, complaining about Jeff.

"Okay," I replied. Not sure what else I should say. I felt uncomfortable right now as I stood against the wall not far from the curtain getting ready to go out to the ring after the commercial break and a cut scene. Jeff was tagging with Bobby Lashley against Mr. Kennedy and Umaga. I saw the other three wrestlers scattered around the area waiting. Then one that wasn't supposed to be there.

"Daddy!" I cried, hugging him tightly as he walked over to where Jeff and I were standing.

"Hey baby girl. Came to watch you tonight." He looked over my shoulder and nodded at Jeff.

"Sir," Jeff said as he nodded back. I think he might be a little scared of my dad.

"You sure about doin' this?" Dad asked, raising his eyebrows at me.

"Well, it's a little late for that now," I said as Bobby Lashley's music hit.

"Alright. Just don't start pullin' stunts like that one. You'll get yourself killed," he said, gesturing to Jeff.

"Don't worry. I need to go. Love you," I said and hugged him, then kissed his cheek. I jogged over to the curtain with Jeff just in time. After Jeff did his pelvic thrusts, instead of going down the ramp, we met in the middle of the stage and he kissed me lightly on the lips. Ugh…

You can imagine the crowd ate it up like cake with the yummy frosting. You know, the frosting that tastes kind of like cool whip? Not the wicked sugary kind. Yeah. Kids love that. Or maybe it's just me.

"And his partner, being accompanied to the ring by Xtacy, weighing in at 225 pounds, from Cameron, North Carolina, Jeff Hardy!" Lillian announced as Jeff and I made our way down to the ramp and into the ring. We taunted the crowd and then stood on the far end of the ring next to Bobby.

"And their opponents, weighing in at 247 pounds, from Greenbay, Wisconsin, Mr. Kennedy!" Mr. Kennedy got into the ring and started trash talking.

"And his partner, weighing in at 348 pounds, from the Isle of Samoa, Umaga!" I immediately exited the ring as his music hit and Jeff ran forward and did a baseball slide, knocking the massive wrestler off the apron. The ref had to wait to ring the bell until Jeff got into the ring, starting off against Mr. Kennedy.

After about five minutes, both men were down. Jeff and Ken were both reaching as far as they could for the tags. Ken tagged Umaga a second before Jeff hit Bobby's hand. The crowd went wild as Bobby got into the ring and was all over the place, immediately getting the upper hand on Umaga. Jeff had rolled out of the ring and I was checking on him, and helping him to his feet.

Soon it was and all out brawl. Bobby, Jeff, Umaga and Ken were all fighting in the ring. Bobby threw Umaga out and they fought outside the ring, Umaga getting the upper hand on Bobby. Jeff however had just executed the Twist of Fate on Ken. He went to the turnbuckle and I cheered as he flipped off the top, his black and purple braids flailing everywhere as he hit a perfect Swanton Bomb. This was it.

Jeff pinned Ken. Umaga noticed and tried to slide into the ring. –One- I grabbed his ankle so he couldn't break the count. –Two- He kicked me off of him. –Three- Too late. Jeff had picked up the win.

The bell rang and Lillian picked up her microphone. "Here are your winners, Bobby Lashley and Jeff Hardy!" she called over Jeff's music.

Umaga stomped Jeff until he rolled himself out of the ring to prevent any further damage. I widened my eyes dramatically as Umaga eyed me from inside the ring. He got out of the ring and I attempted to run but he grabbed me by the hair. He dragged me over to the Spanish announcers table and ripped all the monitors off. I screamed and tried to pry his fingers out of my hair but was unsuccessful.

I shrieked as Umaga shoved my head between his legs. He taunted the crowd before flipping me up and powerbombing me through the table. Ugh… that hurt. I _really_ got the wind knocked out of me this time. And a taste of whiplash. I cracked my head on something hard. My vision's fuzzing up now…

Jeff ran over, having come to, but Umaga was already on his way up the ramp, Mr. Kennedy following. I left my eyes open as little slits and saw Jeff looming over me, his hand smoothing out my hair. He yelled for EMTs, but they took too long. When Bobby Lashley came over, Jeff ran off to the EMTs and led a group of them out from backstage. They strapped me on a stretcher and placed a neck brace on me before they carried me up the ramp. Jeff was acting frantic and they tried to get him to calm down.

"Well, King. I'm horrified at what we've just seen. That monster Umaga has thrown that young woman through the Spanish announce table! This is just sickening! He's out of control!" JR said as a camera came close to my unconscious looking face. Raw went off the air after that and once we were safely hidden behind the curtain, I moved to get off the stretcher.

"No, no Miss. Stay. We're going to have a paramedic look at you. You smacked your head pretty hard." I groaned as they carried the stretched into the back of an ambulance.

* * *

"Well, you'll be fine. Just take some asprin and I suggest you keep the brace on for the next few days. You'll have a nice bump on the head, but you'll live. Just take it easy. No sudden movements and I wouldn't suggest driving," the medic said as I sat up on the stretcher.

"Thanks," I said, climbing out of the back of the ambulance. I saw Matt waiting for me.

"Hey, sorry I got caught in traffic. I didn't get here till your match was already started. I saw you're fall though. It didn't look good. I mean, it _looked_ good, but you whacked your head pretty damn hard," he said, walking beside me towards the women's locker room.

"I knew it was too much for you! As soon as I found out about it I knew you'd get hurt. I can't believe they had you doin' that right away!" Jeff exclaimed, walking behind Matt and I.

"It's not that bad…" I spoke too soon. My vision blurred and I stumbled backwards. Luckily Jeff was behind me and held me up, otherwise I would've fallen and probably hit my head again.

"Shit," Jeff grunted as he caught me. I blinked a few times, then regained my composure. "You okay? Or you gonna fall again?" Jeff asked, not sure if he should let me stand on my own or not.

"I'm fine," I mumbled, rubbing my face. He hesitantly let me go, but I stood on my own. "Ugh, get this stupid thing off me!" I yelled, trying to get the neck brace off.

Matt chuckled and helped me remove it. "Uh oh, must've learned that from Jeff. Refusing medical advice was always his style," he said, glancing from his brother to me. We both rolled our eyes at him as we walked in a line to the locker room.

* * *

"I need to find my dad," I said stepping out of the women's locker room where Matt was standing, waiting.

"Oh, you goin' home for a little while?" he asked as he walked in step with me. The two of us went into the catering area. I figured my dad would probably be there somewhere. Bingo. He was sitting at a table with a coffee talking to Jerry Lawler, Jim Ross and Robert Remus. I've known the three men since I was a child from the days when my father liked to show me off and bring me on the road with him.

"Sup gentlemen? Sarge," I said, saluting the older man. He chuckled.

"How you feelin' baby girl?" my dad asked as I took a seat next to him.

"My head hurts. But I'll live."

"Thata girl," Jerry said, patting my shoulder.

"I'm gonna go find Jeff. Find me before you leave," Mat said, offering hand shakes to all the older men. He was always nervous around my dad. It's cause when I first started hanging around with Matt, my dad was under the impression he had indecent motives. But of course he didn't. I think Matt just liked having someone to look out for, and since Jeff was on RAW, he felt he could look out for me the way he looked out for Jeff.

Matt really is a sweetheart of the highest extent. It's hard to believe he and Jeff are related sometimes…

My dad watched after Matt as he left the catering area. "He's a good kid," he said to the men we sat with. I nodded. Obviously he got over thinking that Matt was trying to get with me.

"Are you gonna be here for a while?" I asked my dad.

He laughed. "For a bit. What's your rush girl?"

"Nothing, I'm just going to walk around. Give me a call when you want to leave," I said, standing up, waving goodbye to everyone and leaving the catering area.

I was on my way to the Women's locker room again to find Melina, but I was distracted by someone.

"Hey X. How's your head?" Randy asked, emerging from a locker room in front of me. I smiled and leaned against the wall.

"It hurts. I'll be needing these," I said, pulling a bottle of Ibuprofen out of my pocket and shaking it. He smirked and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"I saw your dad here. He might get mad if he sees you talking to me," he said, raising his eyebrows.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"I've heard stories."

I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest. "From who?" I demanded.

"Well, Cena told me he saw Shannon Moore get a nice talking to from your daddy dearest once."

"That's because Shanny tends to get a little _too_ grabby and disregards who may or may not be looking." Randy smirked and nodded, as if he now understood.

"Can't say I blame him." Oh… uh… I'm blushing. Great. I laughed nervously. He shook his head and gestured for me to walk with him. "So what's the deal with you and Hardy?"

"Oh, Matt's my best friend. We just-"

"Not _that_ Hardy. The walking coloring book." I couldn't help but laugh at the reference to Jeff. Coloring book. That's a good one.

"There's no deal. We can't stand each other," I told him.

"Really? I kind of got a different idea…"

"What? Like what?" I asked. Randy shrugged and we stopped in front of the parking lot door.

"I dunno. You two seem a little… too into your on screen kisses," he said.

"Ugh, not at all! Jeff and I… we don't blend well."

"Okay, well then I can do this," he said, leaning forward before I had a chance to react and kissing me on the lips softly. It was a short, sweet kiss, over a little too soon for my liking. He gave me that cute dimpled smile after he pulled away. "I'll give you a call sometime." With that he walked out the parking lot door.


	6. Chapter 6: I Like Beer Do You Like Beer

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE or OVW or any of its wrestlers.

**A/N:** Now, I know a lot of you might not like Lita, but I love her. Hell, I figure if Matt can forgive her, so can I. People make mistakes. It was a bad mistake, but still. I met her once and talked to her for an hour, and she was so nice to me and her other fans. So I do have a respect for her. And she is the most incredible female wrestler the WWE has ever seen. On another note, get ready for all these fun, giddy chapters to come to an end. The drama is about to ensue!

* * *

**Love Is Insane And Baby We Are Too by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 6: I Like Beer. Do You Like Beer?**

"Hello?" I answered my cell phone as I sat one of the OVW apartments. It was more like a college dorm room.

"_Hey X, what're you up to?"_ Matt's southern drawl greeted me.

"Who is it?" Amy mouthed from where she was sitting on my computer chair, one knee pulled up to her chest as she painted her toenails hot pink. That's right, Amy Dumas. She's my trainer here at OVW. I know what you're thinking. Didn't she cheat on your best friend? Yes, yes she did. But Matt's forgiven her, so I don't see why I can't. I think she's learned from her mistake.

"Hey Matt," I said, answering him and Amy at the same time. The older girl smiled and shouted the same thing I just said.

"_Is that Amy? Tell her hi,"_ Matt said.

"He says hi." I hate when they play telephone through me. It's so annoying. "What's up?" I asked.

"_I was wondering, this weekend is Jeff's birthday, and we're gonna be home. Maybe you and Aimes could come to the house? I'm throwin' a party,"_ Matt asked carefully. I made a face.

"And what would make you think Jeff would want _me_ to be at his birthday party?" I asked. I've been at OVW for almost a month now so it's probably more of a Matt misses me thing.

"_Yeah he will. He needs someone to torture. If it isn't you, poor Shane's next in line."_ I scoffed at Matt's reasoning.

"Yeah, cause that _really_ makes me want to go."

_"Kiddin', kiddin'. He doesn't hate you. How many times do I need to tell you that? It'll be a good time. He'll be in a good mood. Please?" _I sighed. I can't say no to Matt when he begs.

"Hold on a second," I said, pulling the phone away and covering the receiver. "Matt wants to know if we'll go to Jeff's birthday party this weekend?"

"What day?" she asked.

"What day?" I repeated into the phone.

_"Friday afternoon. I figured ya'll could crash at the house though and drive back in the mornin'," _Matt said.

"Okay, one sec." I covered the receiver again. "Friday afternoon. He says we can stay the night though."

"We have to train in the morning, but if we get up early, I don't see why not," Amy shrugged. I nodded and put the phone back to my ear.

"We'll come."

_"Great! How's trainin'?"_

"Good. I'm having a lot of fun. I'm getting pretty good in the ring. I'm on my way to proving your stupid brother wrong."

_"You're stupid!"_ I heard yelled in the background. Rainbow Brite heard me… oops.

"How did he hear that?!" I asked a chuckling Matt.

_"He has an Extendable Ear,"_ Matt joked.

"You are such a Harry Potter nerd," I stated. Amy laughed.

_"Fsh, says you. You're the one who knew it was from Harry Potter. Who's the nerd now?"_

"…"

_"That's what I thought."_

"Shut up. Look, I have to go. I'll call you before we leave on Friday," I told him.

_"Alright, bye," _Matt said, then hung up his phone.

* * *

"Hey, X?" I turned to see Johnny Jeter, another OVW performer approach me as I cooled off on the treadmill after a long morning training session with Amy. I stopped the treadmill and stepped off, taking a long swig of water and brushing my hair out of my face.

"What's up Johnny?" I asked, smiling at the good-looking guy. Sure he used to be in the Spirit Squad, but he looks a lot better now and he's way less… faggy. Trust me. He just got bad luck and was stuck in a **lame **gimmick.

"I was thinking maybe we could catch a movie tonight or something…?" he asked hesitantly. My face fell. Damn.

"Actually, I'm heading to Cameron in a little while for the colorful Hardy's birthday. Sorry," I apologized sweetly.

"So it isn't kayfabe… alright, well I'll see you around," he said with a shrug, walking off. Wait, what isn't kayfabe? Does he think..? Oh no! "No, Johnny, wait!" Shit. Too late. He thinks Jeff and I are together in real life, not just for show.

* * *

"I come bearing gifts," I announced as I walked through the front door of the house, finding the birthday boy and my preferred Hardy brother sitting on the couch. Amy followed me in and I dumped the three things I'd gotten Jeff for his birthday on the coffee table. Amy followed suit. Yes I got him presents. We hate each other. But it's an interesting love/hate relationship. Sometimes he just pushes me too far and that's when the intense fighting begins.

"Hey guys," she said with a short wave. I could tell she was a tad nervous. I don't think she's been to the house since the whole Adam thing. Water under the bridge?

"Hey Aimes," Matt said, standing and hugging her. Guess so.

"I missed you," I mumbled into his shoulder as I hugged him tightly. He laughed and squeezed me, making me squeak.

"Lemme get you a beer Amy. Uh, you can have a Coke X," he said to me, walking to the kitchen. I crossed my arms over my chest and scoffed.

"C'mon, it's a special occasion," I tried to coax him into letting me drink. Matt never lets me drink. It's not fair. Sure I'm underage… but there should be a perk in having a bunch of older friends.

"No way sugar," he shouted form in the kitchen.

"Fine then, I'm stealing your seat Mr. Uptight." Amy laughed and went into the kitchen after Matt and I jumped on the couch where Matt had been sitting, hanging my feet over the arm and plopping my head next to Jeff's leg. He looked down at me with raised eyebrows. "I even kinda missed you Rainbow," I said, raising my hand to ruffle his black and orange hair. He scowled and grabbed my wrist.

"Not the hair," he whined.

"Hey look at the card I got you! I picked it out specially for you," I grinned, grabbing it off the table and handing it to Jeff. He shook his head, but took it and tore the envelope open, pulling the card out.

He rolled his eyes as he read the card, but I could see the amusement in them. I started laughing and he put the card on the coffee table. "Very funny. Thanks," he said with a half smile. I looked at the cover of the card, which had a very excited looking Rainbow Brite cartoon on it riding a unicorn. The front said 'Brighten your party…' and the inside said '…and put a twinkle in someone's eye.'

"It really just screamed Jeff. I couldn't ignore it," I stated sitting up and wandering into the kitchen, wondering what the hell Matt and Amy were doing. I got my answer when I saw them through the sliding glass door sitting at a table and talking to Gil. "Wow, we got ditched," I said as Jeff came up behind me. He just slid the screen door open and walked out. I followed after him and went over to the table as well.

* * *

After about two hours, the backyard was crowded with people. The Hardy Show team was even here, filming in case something interesting happened. Of course, something was bound to happen with Shane, Jeff, Matt and Shan all in the backyard together.

I stood next to a table where Amy and Ashley were sitting, beer in hand, trying to avoid Matt at all costs. I persuaded Shannon to get me beers. Most of the guys were in the pool, roughhousing like idiots.

"Oh, shit," I muttered and laughed as I tripped over the flip-flops I was wearing. Amy cracked up.

"Wow… you better avoid Matt for the rest of the night because you're so obviously drunk," Ashley snickered.

I rubbed my hand down my face and hiccupped, which sent the girls into another fit of laughter. I shrugged. "I'll just tell him Shannon was trying to get me drunk."

"Well… it's believable," Amy joked. I nodded, but dropped the can of beer I was holding when I was ambushed from behind.

"Shannon, what the- What are you- Stop! Rape!" I screeched as I was knocked to the grass by the blonde. He pulled the skirt I had on over my bikini bottoms off and then threw my flip-flops across the yard.

"Jeff! C'mon!" He yelled, ignoring my cries and overpowering my squirming. Seconds later the younger Hardy brother had appeared, looming over me, his wet hair dripping onto my face. "Get her arms," Shannon ordered.

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" I repeated the entire way over to the pool. Jeff had me under my arms and Shannon had me by the ankles. "I don't wa-

"One!" Shannon and Jeff chanted at the same time, swinging me over the water.

"-nt to get my-"

"Two!"

"-hair wet. Put me-"

"Three!" _Splash. _Ugh. Being underwater while drunk isn't the most pleasant feeling in the world. I shook the feeling of nausea off and swam up to the surface. I grabbed the first person next to me, who happened to be Shane Helms, not trusting myself to swim on my own.

"You're chokin' me X," he said, trying to loosen my arms from around his neck. I was still disoriented. But not enough to be unaware of Dumb and Dumber laughing it up at the edge of the pool.

The two boys jumped in and I let Shane go once I was in the shallower end. Matt was eyeing me curiously. "What?" I asked as innocently as possible. He just shrugged. I waded over to where Shannon and Jeff were. "You almost drowned me assholes," I hissed, smacking them both in the arms.

"Little tipsy?" Jeff grinned. Damn… is it that obvious?

"Shut up man. If Matt hears, I'm so-" Shannon began, but was interrupted.

"Busted?" Matt said from behind the self proclaimed Prince of Punk, arms folded over his chest in a disapproving manner. I widened my eyes and tried to slip away. "I don't think so sugar britches." I screamed and began treading through the water as fast as I could, giving Shannon a chance to escape.

Once I was out of the pool I ran as fast as I could as far away as I could from Matt who chased after me. Ha, ha. I'm faster. And drunker. I stumbled over… something. Crap.

I avoided Matt narrowly slipping past him and ran towards where Amy and Ash were still sitting. "Stop runnin' damn it," Matt said, on the opposite side of the table as me. He sprinted to my side and I ducked down, crawling under the table and running over to the multicolored head of hair standing by Shannon.

I grabbed Jeff's shoulders and hid behind him. "What the-?" he said, trying to turn and face me, but I stayed behind him.

"It was Shannon's fault. He gave me the beer. He was trying to get me naked!" I lied. Well, it probably wasn't a lie. Shannon probably was trying to get me drunk and vulnerable.

"Hey!" the blonde exclaimed as Matt grabbed at him.

"You little pervert, get back here!" Matt yelled, chasing after his friend.

"Wow Jeff! You're my hero!" I said delightedly and hugged him. He stiffened. Hey, apparently I like everyone better when I'm drunk.

"Uh… righhht," was all he said, lightly patting my back.

* * *

By about eleven o'clock, most of the people had cleared out of the Hardy's backyard. I'm still drunk. I snuck a few more drinks when Matt was preoccupied. I was lounging on a hammock when Matt called for everyone who was still hanging around to come inside. I got out of the hammock, with difficulty and assistance from Shane and walked towards the sliding door. I passed by Shannon who was chatting it up with Gil, now in his clothes instead of his swim trunks.

"Hey Shan," I said, walking up to him with my best sexy walk. Let me tell you, it really isn't that sexy since I'm drunk off my ass. But Shan turned and grinned anyway.

"Hey X, what's- whoa!" _Splash_. I laughed as I kept on walking after shoving Shannon into the pool. Gil was near tears.

"Revenge," I stated simply, loud enough for the surfaced Shannon to hear.

* * *

"Body paint?" Jeff said, looking at the package he'd just opened. From me. 

"Yeah… it's edible. I figured you could have fun with it," I said with a wink. He smirked and shook his head, putting it on the table.

"Hey Jeff, lemme see that. X, let me lick it off you," Shannon said, reaching for a tube of red paint. He was now wearing some of Jeff's clothes. Ha, ha, ha.

Jeff grabbed the paint and put it out of reach. "If anyone's lickin' it off her, it's me. Because it's my birthday," Jeff said. My eyes widened. What the hell was that?! There's two sides of Jeff that I see. Angry/annoyed Jeff and Teasing Jeff. Teasing Jeff usually likes to taunt me about stupid things that don't really piss me off. They're usually kind of funny. But Teasing Jeff, which seemed to be his mode right now, never ever has made a… sexual joke towards me before.

I was blushing. Or maybe it was just my drunk flush. Either way, my face was burning.


	7. Chapter 7: Pushed To The Limit

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE or OVW

**A/N:** Nothing interesting to say. Sorry. I'm boring.

**

* * *

Love Is Insane And Baby We Are Too**

**Chapter 7: Pushed To The Limit**

**

* * *

-Jeff's POV-**

"Man, do you believe how trashed X is? She's even gettin' along with _you_," Shannon chuckled sprawled out on the couch. He and I were the only ones left awake now. X had passed out on the other couch about an hour ago and Matt had dragged her upstairs, while giving Shannon a lecture on never giving her alcohol again, death threats included.

All in all I think Shan was amused by the entire situation. My dad had gone to bed long ago. Amy went after X and the two girls shared the guest room. Ash stayed at Shane's place for the night before the two would head off to the next live show with Matt in the mornin'. And Matt eventually got tired and went to bed too.

"She's damn hot," Shannon mused. I grunted and rolled my eyes. "What? Dude, are you kiddin'? You don't think she's hot?"

"I didn't say that. She's just… I dunno. Annoying," I shrugged. I can't find the right word. It's not annoying, per se. It's just… never mind. I drank too much to think about this…

Shannon laughed and put his hands behind his head. "I'd do her," he said. I rolled my eyes again. No shit you'd do her. You only make some of the most pathetic attempts I've ever seen at gettin' in her pants.

"Know what I found out? She's still… untouched if you get what I mean."

"What? Are you serious?! Shit, that makes her even hotter," Shannon said. I laughed, but stopped when we heard stumblin' upstairs. I frowned and craned my neck back, tryin' to see. "Who's that?" Shan asked.

"Can't tell but… five bucks says it's Xanadu," I said as I heard gagging comin' from the bathroom. Oh yeah, revenge of the alcohol.

"Hey, I'm gonna go hold her hair. Maybe she'll let me 'comfort' her," Shan grinned, sitting up and usin' air quotes.

"You're a sick man," I said.

**-X's POV-**

I held my hair at the base of my neck as I purged into the toilet Ugh I'm _never_ drinking again. Okay, that's surely a lie. But right now, I'm _never_ drinking again.

I sat back on my knees, feeling my eyes water as I gagged again. This sucks. This really sucks. And I have an OVW match tomorrow night… er tonight. It's like 3 AM.

The worst part is, I _still_ feel drunk.

"Glamorous," I heard Jeff say from the doorway, but I couldn't look to scowl at him. I was to busy emptying my stomach. A hand took my hair for me and I gripped the sides of the toilet. Once I was pretty sure I was finished, I slumped down against the wall and saw Shannon had been holding my hair. I put my hands in my face after flushing the toilet and groaned.

"Tell Matt I'm sorry I didn't listen if I don't make it," I muttered dramatically, lying down on the bathroom floor. The tile was cold and I liked the way it felt against by hot, flushed skin.

"I don't think so sugar. Up. Go back to bed," Shannon said, trying to get me off the floor. I whined and tried to be dead weight, but he managed to get me off the ground enough to drag me.

"I gotta piss," Jeff said, unzipping his pants. My eyes widened and suddenly I felt the need to escape the bathroom as quickly as I could. "Knew it'd work," Jeff smirked, zipping his pants back up and coming into the hallway where I stood with Shannon.

* * *

I groaned and rolled over when the morning sun hit my face directly. Oops, I rolled half onto Amy. My eyes slowly opened to find… okay. Amy doesn't have orange and black hair.

Shit.

I shrieked and jumped out of Jeff's bed. What am I doing in _Jeff's _bed? Jeff shot upright when he heard my scream, eyes wide. He looked around and noticed me. Stop staring at me asshole!

Oh isn't this wonderful.

I'm in my underwear and a sports bra.

In Jeff Hardy's bed.

After being pretty drunk.

And I went to bed _with_ pants on.

A look of realization came over Jeff's face and he looked from me, to the bed, back to me. And stayed on me. Stop eyeing me! I grabbed his sheet and hid my scarcely clothed body behind it.

"How'd you get in here?" he asked carefully.

"I don't know!" I cried out. This… this is _really_ bad. This has to be the _worst_ thing I've _ever_ done. "We didn't…" I trailed off, not even wanting to _say_ it.

"No! We couldnt've! I wouldn't do that with _you_!" His eyes seemed to grow wider at the thought, though I didn't think it was possible. Hey… wait a minute.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?!" I demanded. I'll have him know a ton of guys would _love_ to sleep with me. Oh shit! _Sleep_ with?! I couldn't have slept with Jeff! I just couldn't have! Jeff?! No!

I heard snickering behind me and when I turned I saw the door was cracked. I marched over to it, pushing it open, satisfied when it smacked Shannon in the head.

"Fuck!" he hissed, stumbling backwards. Matt stood with Amy beside him, laughing at Shannon. Great, now everyone would know that I… ugh.

"X, what're you doin' in my baby brother's room?" Matt asked, a smirk on his lips.

"I… I don't know," I answered honestly. I don't remember going into Jeff's room last night. Then again, I don't remember a _lot_ of last night.

"Oh yeah, why's that?" Matt questioned in a coy way. Wait a fucking second…

"Did you put me in there?!" I accused, and not wrongfully.

"Maybe next time you'll listen to me when I say you can't drink." Matt can seriously be so immature.

"Matt! Do you know how bad that scared me?! Matt! I thought I… with _him_! I hate you!" I smacked him in the arm, but couldn't help but laugh. It was a good prank. A fucking mean one, but a good one. I brushed my hair out of my face and dropped Jeff's sheet, not feeling so self-conscious anymore.

"Ooh, panties!" Shannon said excitedly.

"Yeah, real funny," Jeff grumbled, coming out of his bed finally and brushing his hands through his hair. "Don't ever do anythin' like that to me again."

* * *

"Hey!" I yelled excitedly as Matt approached Amy and me; Jeff, Shannon and Shane following close behind. I ran into Matt's arms and nearly choked him. I've only seen him once since I've been back at OVW. And I've been here for two months since Jeff's birthday. I miss my best friend.

Matt was picking me up and we were all headed to Tennessee for No Mercy, where I was making my comeback. As a _wrestler_. Not a valet. Amy had agreed to come on the road with me for a little while to continue our training. She's already taught me so much.

I spent almost all of last week on the phone with the writers as they tried to figure everything out. It came down to me interfering in Jeff's no DQ match against Umaga for the Intercontinental Title. I was going to hit Umaga with a flying Hurracarana (which I've perfected thank to Aimes) and Jeff would pick up the win. Revenge on Umaga for 'putting me out of action with a neck injury' after the table incident. That's what Jeff told Todd Grisham the Monday after I went through the table anyway. And this way the writers can revive Jeff and my storyline.

I hugged Shannon, feeling a hand on my ass as I did, and then Shane. I just ignored Jeff. We got into a huge argument the morning after his birthday over… something...

I can't remember.

But it was important at the time. And I'm still mad.

I could see him roll his eyes from the corner of my eye. Jerk off. "We gotta get goin' if we wanna be on time," Shane said, looking at his wristwatch… with the Green Lantern symbol in the center. Dork.

"Yeah, boys bring our bags," I said, snapping my fingers. Amy laughed and Shannon actually grabbed my bags. "Wow, I didn't think that would actually work." Matt grabbed Amy's bags and Shane grabbed some of mine too. Sweet deal.

They packed them into the trunk of Matt's rental Hummer. Amy and I called shotgun with Matt who drove and the three remaining boys got into the backseat. Matt loves to drive. Because he's a control freak.

* * *

"You gonna be able to pull this stunt off?" Jeff questioned as I sat in a steel chair beside him, waiting for his match to come around.

"Are you doubting Amy's training?" I turned the obvious attack on me around. There has been a ridiculous amount of tension between us today. More than usual. I think we've just both had about enough of each other.

He just gave me a dirty look and turned away, watching the monitor. Matt was in the ring against Chris Masters.

"X!" I looked at the owner of the voice and saw Randy coming my way. I smiled at the good-looking guy and stood up, going over to him and wrapping my arms around his neck. He held me a little longer then friendly, but just short enough to have me wondering what was going on between us. We kept in touch when I was in OVW via internet and the phone. He called me about two or three times a week. I'm too scared to ask him about where we stand though.

"Hey Randy," I said as I pulled away and grinned at him. I shifted nervously, feeling awkward.

"Hey, you interested in going with me to the next town?" He asked. My eyes brightened and I nodded. "Alright, I need to go sort some things out, but I'll call you after my match," Randy said, kissing me lightly on the cheek and walking off down the hallway. I must've been grinning like an idiot when I went back to where I'd been and stood next to Jeff.

"You know what that was right? Orton code for 'you'll be givin' me road head the entire way there'." I cannot believe Jeff just said that! My jaw was dropped as I stared at him in disbelief. What is his goddamn problem?

"You are **such** a fucking asshole and I'm sick and tired of you!" I yelled. I actually _yelled_. Everyone that could was staring. Even the people that were busy were trying to do their job and watch at the same time. Then I did something I've never done before. He's pushed me too far this time though.

I slapped him square in the face.

His head turned with impact, but quickly snapped back. There was fire in his eyes and I was shocked at my own actions. I've never seen him look so mad before. I swallowed but stood my ground, not backing down from him. There was a mark on his face from where my hand had collided with his cheek.

"Oh god," I heard a heavily breathing Matt groan a he appeared from behind the curtain. It's like Matt has an X and Jeff hostility radar. He rushed over to us, looking disheveled from his match and stood between us. "What now? Can't I leave you two alone for twenty minutes?" he demanded.

"That bitch slapped me," Jeff hissed, still looking as pissed as ever. I bit down on my lower lip.

"X, what the hell?" Matt asked, not understanding why I'd done it.

"He said something… really fucking mean," my voice cracked. "I can't stand it anymore! I can't be around him. I've never done a damn thing to you and ever since you've met me you've treated me like shit! Well I'm fucking done! I'm not going to just sit here and take it anymore! If you don't like me, then just fucking ignore me!"

Matt sighed and shook his head, throwing his hands in the air. "You know what guys? I'm done too! I've had enough," he said and just walked off. What? No Matt! I'm sorry! I felt tears welling in my eyes. He's mad at me. I can tell.

"Jeff we need you over here now," one of the stagehands called from next to the curtain. Shit. The match. I don't even want to be here right now.

* * *

"Well JR, it looks like Jeff Hardy's in trouble," King commentated. The crowd booed as Umaga taunted over a very out of it Jeff. I got my cue and ran down to the ring. The boos from the crowd were quickly changed to cheers as I was noticed.

"Oh my God! Is that? It is! Xtacy is back!" JR shouted into his headset. I climbed the turnbuckle and, as Umaga turned, soared off of it, successfully wrapping my legs around his neck and flipping him. I slid out of the ring and by now Jeff had regained his composure.

He hit a stunned Umaga with the Twist of Fate, then went up to the turnbuckle and nailed a Swanton.

"One-two-three!" The bell rang and Lillian stepped up with her microphone in hand.

"Here is your winner and the new Intercontinental Champion, Jeff Hardy!" I walked backwards up the ramp, watching as Jeff grasped the belt in one hand, his head in the other. He put on his best shocked face and looked at me, our eyes locking. I disappeared behind the curtain and ran straight to the locker room. Fuck Jeff Hardy.


	8. Chapter 8: X Marks The Spot

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE or any of its wrestlers.

**A/N:** Thanks to those who reviewed! A few things. First of all, if you don't know what a dread fall is, it's what the girl I used as a picture of X in the banner has in her hair. They're synthetic dreadlocks that tie into your hair in a ponytail or pigtails. I make them. They're a pain in the ass to make. Second, This chapter takes place the night after the last chapter. Third, 'Confrontation' by Otep is X's theme music if you're interested in hearing it. Finally, don't forget, cut scenes are in bold.

**

* * *

Love Is Insane And Baby We Are Too**

**Chapter 8: X Marks The Spot**

* * *

"**Can you believe everyone's so excited about that little slut Xtacy coming back?" Melina ranted in the women's locker room. She had her newly won Women's Championship over her shoulder, which she'd beat Candice for last night at No Mercy. Jillian scoffed and nodded in agreement.**

"**I know. And do you believe she got the cover of the Divas magazine? **_**You're **_**the Women's Champion. It's so stupid! I mean, what's she ever done besides follow that Hardy boy around like a lovesick puppy?" Jillian commented.**

"**Oh, I'm sure that little tramp did more then**_** that **_**for him. She's nothing but a useless waste of space. I wish Umaga had thrown her through a table again last night!" Melina said. Cheers were heard from the crowd as a pair of black lace up boots, kneepads with lime green X's on them, and torn fishnet tights appeared between the ground and the bench the two girls were sitting on. The camera roamed upward to reveal black vinyl shorts with ties up the sides, a pierced navel, and a sliced up lime lycra mid-drift halter top with black fishnet peeking under the rips. My hands were on my hips and I had my head tilted, the lime and black dread falls spilling over my shoulders.**

**Melina turned, as did Jillian, and the two women were startled to see me. "If I'm such a waste of space, you should have no problem beating me, so why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" I said to my kayfabe enemy. Melina stood, being backed up by Jillian.**

"**And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Melina sneered, crossing her arms over her chest.**

"**It means, if I beat you tonight, you give me a shot at that belt you're so wrongfully sporting at the next Pay Per View" I said. She'd cheated to win the match against Candice by smacking Candice in the head with her own title.**

"**Hey, I earned this belt. You're on!" Melina snapped. I smirked, then walked past them and out of the locker room.**

It's weird, talking like that to Melina. She's probably my best female friend on RAW. I have another cut scene after my match too. With Mr. Pleasant of course. He's got Matt not talking to me now. But as far as I know, Matt's not talking to him either.

"You ready for this baby girl?" my dad asked, from where we waited for my match to go off. I nodded. Tonight was my first match. My first _real_ match. My dad came to watch and brought Sara, and their two daughters, making them my half sisters, Chasey and Gracie. They also brought my brothers Gunner and Kevin along. Gunner and Kevin are my full brothers, from my dad's first marriage to my mom, Jodi. She couldn't make it. Her job's a real pain in the ass.

As far as Sara goes, I have to say, I had my doubts when they first got together. I mean, what did a young, pretty girl like her want with a guy old enough to be her father? But when they're together, I can tell she really loves him. She's not just a gold digger. She's really nice too. And she always includes Gunner, Kevin and I in everything. Like if she brings the girls to Six Flags, she'll ask us to come along too. It's not too bad. My mom and dad weren't in love anymore. And their arguing wasn't very pleasant. So their divorce didn't take a huge toll on me. I mean, mom and dad still get along and everything, so it's all okay.

Gunner appeared from where he was supposed to be waiting in one of the locker rooms and watching the match on the monitor with Sara and the other kids. But of course, Gunner being the kind of kid he is doesn't obey rules very well. Vince doesn't want a bunch of kids running around the backstage area.

"Ew, Xanadu, put some clothes on," he said, walking over to us. Ugh, fourteen-year old boys are so annoying. He's the second oldest kid my dad has. "So Xanny, where's Jeff?" Gunner teased me, making a swooning noise and then a kissy face.

Oh he is _so_ dead.

"Shut it you little brat before I beat you up in front of all these wrestlers," I said, gesturing to where a few of the guys were talking. Brian and Paul were in there somewhere. So was Jeff. Ew, I really hope he didn't hear my brother and get the wrong idea. And the other three wrestlers in the group were Carly Colón, John Cena and Cody Runnels.

They were all glancing in my direction, whispering, then shoving Jeff towards me. He seemed to be getting irritated and protesting. John put him in a headlock, which Jeff managed to slip out of. Then he stormed off down the hall, sending a glare my way. The guys just chuckled at his reaction to their teasing.

Jeff doesn't really have any friends on RAW besides Brian and Paul. It's not that he's mean to everyone, like he is to me. It's just that he keeps to himself most of the time. I think he wishes he were on Smackdown with Matt, Shannon and Shane. They're his best friends.

I wish he were too.

Then I wouldn't have to deal with him.

"Look who I found," Amy said, approaching where my dad, Gunner and I were. I saw Matt trailing behind her, to my surprise. I wasn't expecting to see him. I haven't heard from him since last night when he walked off.

I smiled up at him, rising from my seat and giving him a hug. "I didn't expect to see you here," I said honestly.

"Yeah well, I couldn't leave ya hangin'. Heck, Jeff probably deserved the smack anyway," Matt chuckled. So true. I saw my dad glancing questionably at us, wondering what we were talking about. "Sir," Matt said, shaking my dad's hand respectfully. A small smirk was on my father's face as he rose and shook Matt's hand.

"We're gonna go watch with Sara and the kids Xan. I'll see ya later baby girl," Dad said, kissing my forehead and leading Gunner off with him.

"Match four, we need you over here," a stagehand called and I jumped excitedly.

"Nervous?" Amy asked.

"A little, but I'm more excited," I said. "Wish me luck." I ran off to wait by the curtain.

'_Don't… be… silent… __**FIGHT!**__'_ the beginning of my music roared through the arena and I blew through the curtain and onto the stage. I couldn't stop smiling at the feeling of the crowd completely behind me. I pointed to a sign that said 'SeXtacy' on it in big bold letters as I made my way down the ramp, in a Lita-esquse fashion. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my body. There was no other feeling in the world like this.

"The next match is scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring, from Providence, Rhode Island, Xtacy!" I really do live in Providence. Mom moved there after she and dad divorced with me, Gunner and Kevin. We saw Dad often though. He made time for us. He'd fly us out to Texas whenever he could. I was born in Texas, the accent faded when I moved to New England though.

I leaped up to the apron and went in over the second rope as I used to. I had changed my manner a lot since I went from valet to wrestler. I had way more energy now. And I loved it.

I jumped onto a turnbuckle and taunted the crowd, a grin over my face still. My music died down and I hopped off, stretching my shoulders and facing the titantron, waiting for Melina to come out.

"And, her opponent, from Los Angeles, California, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Melina!" Lillian announced as Melina made her way to the ring, looking broody. When she got in, she immediately started talking smack. Lillian exited the ring and the ref took Melina's title, setting it aside before ringing the bell.

We kept trash talking until I swung my hand back and smacked Melina in the face, making her shriek and stumble. I tackled her, pounding her head into the mat.

"It's about damn time someone did that to that jezebel Melina," I heard JR say into his headset. The ref broke me off Melina and I assisted in getting her to her feet by her hair, kneeing her in the stomach. She hunched over and I bounced off the ropes and hit her with a running swinging neckbreaker.

The match went on, being turned around into me at a disadvantage as Melina tortured my left arm. She currently had me in a painful arm wrench. "Give up bitch!" she shouted as I cried out in pain. The crowd was nearly one hundred percent behind me.

Melina got cocky, her fatal mistake, and taunted the crowd, thinking I was down. I did a kip up and stood behind her, clutching my arm but readying myself as she turned around to hit her with my current finisher. When she turned I grabbed her by the neck and swung my body, planting her into the mat and hitting a perfect Tornado DDT, which I call 'X Marks The Spot'.

I quickly pinned her. "One-two-three!" Jack Doan counted before signaling for the bell to be rung.

"Here is your winner, Xtacy!" Jack raised my hand in the air and I was all smiles, looking to the cheering crowd before stepping up and taunting them. The show went to commercial and I slapped fans hands as I made my way up the ramp and behind the curtain, happy to find a water bottle being offered to me by Amy, who was still hanging out with Matt. I wonder sometimes… if there's a flame rekindling itself.

No time now though, I have to go to shoot a cut scene that's going on after the commercial break with me and Rainbow Brite.

* * *

I walked forward, water bottle in hand, pushing my hair out of my face. The camera followed me as I turned the corner, but stopped when I stopped, looking ahead of me with a surprised expression. "Jeff…" I said in mock shock, as if I weren't expecting to see him.

**The camera focused on the two of us, revealing the youngest Hardy to be who I'd nearly walked into turning the corner down the hallway. He was sporting his newly won belt on his waist. "X…" he said in the same tone. It was meant to look awkward, which it was.**

"**You stopped calling," I said plainly, looking away form him.**

"**Been busy," he tried to apologize with a shrug. I nodded, looking upset still though. "Yeah, uh… thanks… for last night," Jeff broke our awkward silence. I smiled and let out a nervous laugh.**

"**Yeah, well… gold looks good on you," I said, running my hand over his belt as I walked past him, giving him my best sexy look before disappearing off camera. Jeff let out a huff of air as he watched after me and ran his hands through his hair, before he walked off in the opposite direction towards the ring for his match.**


	9. Chapter 9: It All Starts At IHOP

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE or its wrestlers

**A/N:** Nothing to say. Thanks for reviews!

**

* * *

Love Is Insane And Baby We Are Too**

**Chapter 9: It All Starts At IHOP**

* * *

"So, how're those eggs?" Randy asked me from across the table as we sat in the corner of an IHOP together. It's really late and we have to drive through the night to get to the next show. My dad had retired to his hotel after my match with Sara and the kids (who were headed home in the morning) and I'd left Amy to travel with Jeff so I could go with Randy.

"They're delicious," I said, then shoved a bite into my mouth. I love eggs.

"I can't believe how good you looked in that match tonight. You learned a lot in a short time," Randy commented, eating some of his French toast. I smiled up at the handsome, smirking man. "It's impressive."

"Thanks," I blushed. "It was Amy. She worked with me a lot." Randy nodded and continued eating. I sipped my coffee, leaning into the back of the booth, and brushed some hair behind my ear. "Oh jeeze," I said under my breath as I put my coffee down and looked to the entrance. I should've never told Matt where I was going. I knew he'd follow me.

"Well what a coincidence. X and Randy, hey guys. Mind if we join ya'll?" Matt asked, fake innocence in his voice, coming over to our table with Amy and the walking paint by numbers trailing behind him.

"Actually y—"

"Great!" Matt interrupted me, sitting next Randy. Amy slipped into the booth beside me and Jeff pulled a chair up and sat at the end of the table. He tossed a long glare at Randy, then a short one at me.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't stop him," Amy whispered, giving me a sympathetic look.

"So Randy, what're ya'll up to?" Matt asked after the waitress came over and took their drink orders and handed them menus. He patted Randy on the shoulder, but Matt had malice in his eyes. I never knew he disliked Randy so much. This is going to be bad.

"Well Hardy, we _were_ enjoying a nice, quiet dinner," Randy boldly responded. I saw the irritation flash in Matt's eyes. Oh jesus. Does he have to do this to me?

"Sorry if we spoiled your good time Orton, but I don't get to see X much. You know she's my _best_ friend. Like my sister. And I look out for her. If anythin' bad happened to her, I'd be pretty pissed off," Matt said, locking eyes with Randy. Fucking hell!

"Well, don't worry. I'll keep X safe and sound. Run along now," Randy said, a smirk on his lips. No! Stop that. Matt has a short fuse.

"I think I'm quite comfortable right here actually," Matt challenged.

"Matt," I said in a warning tone. I really don't want a scene in the middle of a goddamn IHOP. He just gave me an innocent smile.

"Yes?"

"Don't," I warned.

"Don't what?"

"Don't act like this! You can't chase away every guy that shows any interest in me at all! Do you want me to be alone for the rest of my life?" I demanded to know.

"Of course not. But I don't think you deserve to have your heart broken by some scumbag," Matt snapped, glaring at Randy.

"Excuse me?" Randy said, shocked Matt had the nerve to imply that when he was sitting right there.

"You heard me Orton. You aren't good enough to breathe the same air as Xan—"

"Matt!" I interrupted. This is getting ridiculous and embarrassing. "You're being an ass."

"You aren't travelin' with him X."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"You're right. But I don't think father dearest would like it very much if I called him and told him you're plannin' on trvelin' to the next stop with him. Alone." I frowned. He was right. And he'd do it too. Like I said before, Matt's a control freak. It's his way or no way. "You can go with Aimes and Jeff."

"I'm not a little girl Matt. You can't run my life for me," I barked, slamming my hands on the table. That turned a lot of heads.

"Come on X. Come outside with me," Amy coaxed. I bit my lower lip and scowled. I can't believe him sometimes! He needs to realize… "I don't need you Matt. I can take care of myself."

That hit a nerve. I saw his face fall as Amy stood up, gently holding my arm and led me outside. I could feel the three sets of male eyes on me as I tried to hold the tears back. God I'm such a crybaby.

I leaned against the wall and Amy hugged me. "I can't stand it Amy. He's worse then my dad. Did you know I've never even had a boyfriend? And this- this is the closest thing I've ever had to a date! The first guy I even kissed is stupid Jeff! And I didn't even want to!" I mumbled into her shoulder.

"And here I was comin' out here to be nice," Jeff's southern accent drawled from the door. He strolled over with his arms folded over his chest. "You really hurt him when you said that."

I sniffled and Amy let me go as I fell back against the outside wall of the IHOP. I wiped my teary eyes with the backs of my hands then rubbed my face. "Well he needed to hear it. He isn't my dad. He's worse! He can't protect me from everything. Randy. Likes. Me. He actually fucking likes me. And he actually has the balls to ask me out and Matt has to ruin it. I would never in a million years dream of doing something like that to him. I'd want him to be happy."

"He _does_want you to be happy. He just doesn't want you to get hurt. You should be glad you have someone to look out for you like him because most people don't," Jeff stated firmly. His eyes bore into mine until I blinked and looked away as the door opened again.

Amy shifted uncomfortably as Matt and Randy walked out, giving each other looks that could kill and arguing.

"She's all grown up Hardy, weather you like it or not. She can make her own decisions," Randy started.

"Do whatever you want," Matt growled, storming over to the rental car. Randy looked shocked that Matt had just dropped it that easily. I sighed and walked over to Randy.

"I can't go with you," I muttered. Not when Matt was this mad.

It was Randy's turn to sigh now. "Yeah… okay. I figured."

"I would. But he's so mad. I shouldnt've said what I said to him. If I go with you, he'll just be angrier. And like he said, we're best friends. I'm sorry. Maybe another time?" I asked hopefully as we walked over to his rental. He scratched the back of his neck and nodded.

"Definitely," he smirked, leaning forward and kissing me on the lips softly.

"You're a fucking dream to put up with this shit, you know that?" I laughed. He's too perfect, he really is.

"It's worth it. See you in the hotel tomorrow. Maybe for breakfast?" he suggested, opening the trunk and handing me my bags. I took them and he slammed the trunk closed.

"I'll be there. But make it lunch. I don't think I'll be up for breakfast," I smiled, before pecking him on the lips and walking off over to where Jeff and Amy were waiting by the car Matt had already gotten into. Surprisingly he was in the passenger's seat and Amy was standing by the driver's side, keys in hand.

She popped the trunk and gave me one of those 'what was that?' looks, raised eyebrows included. I threw my things in the trunk and shut it, climbing into the backseat with Jeff. He was giving me a weird look too. "What?" I asked. He just frowned and shrugged.

I rolled my eyes as Amy pulled out of the IHOP parking lot and headed to the hotel where Matt was staying and catching a plane home in the morning. The entire car ride was silent and when we pulled up to the hotel Matt immediately opened the door and slammed it shut. He walked right into the hotel, not saying a word.

"You going after him?" Amy asked, looking at me in the rear view mirror. I shook my head. Now isn't a good time. I'm still mad at Matt for embarrassing me and he's quite obviously furious. It would only cause an explosion.

Amy sighed and brushed some hair out of her face. "Can you drive?" I nodded and got out of the car. Amy drove last time, so I should drive this time. I got into the driver's seat and was surprised when Jeff came up front and sat in the passenger's, immediately fooling around with the radio. Amy lay down across the back seat and I drove off.

* * *

"Matt? Matt pick up! Matt call me back!" I whined into his voicemail. He wasn't answering my calls. Damn it, damn it, damn it! I whimpered and shut my phone, dropping my head on the table. It had only taken us an hour and a half to get to the hotel and Amy, Jeff and I had gone right to the hotel bar. Jeff was already in the room though now and Amy and I were hanging out with Paul and Brian. It's late, but who cares. It's only a house show tomorrow.

Now, I'm pretty smashed. Paul and Brian thought it would be funny to get me drunk, despite Amy's protests, so they bought me a few drinks. It only takes me about one and a half Grateful Deads to be out of my mind. I've had three. I think Paul and Brian were disappointed to find out I'm not a happy drunk when my best friend hates me and won't answer his phone.

I knew I was being a buzz kill and I was getting tired of Brian going on and on about "I mean, he must like her, right? Why else would he be such a jerk? It's a guy thing, really. But trust me X, Jeff wants you. He does."

I groaned and bumped my head on the table a few more times. "I'm going up to our room," I muttered and stood, wobbly.

"You gonna be okay?" Amy asked, concerned.

"Fine, fine," I assured her and walked out of the bar and to the elevator, stumbling over my own feet. I was going to feel this in the morning. I hit the three button and opened my phone when the elevator door closed. The door opened and I walked out, trying to find my room. Shit is it left or right? Oh well, I'll just turn around and check left if it isn't right.

The phone rang as I fumbled with my keycard and slid it through the radar. I opened the door to Jeff's bedside lamp on, but him fast asleep in his bed. Amy and I were sharing the other bed.

"Hey, this is Matt. I can't answer my phone right now, so leave a message and I'll get right back to ya."

"Shit!" I cried out and whipped the phone across the room. Jeff jumped up as I crumbled to the floor and cried into the carpet.

"What the hell're you doin'?" he asked sleepily, climbing out of his bed and looking down at me. I sobbed and pounded my fist into the floor, then screamed loudly in frustration again. Jeff's arms wrapped around my torso and he struggled to lift me off the ground. "Shh, do you have any idea what time it is? You're gonna wake up the whole damn hotel!" he hissed as he walked me over to my bed.

"Jeff…" I sobbed as I sat down on my bed. "Matt won't answer his phone."

"Cause it's almost four in the damn mornin'!" Jeff said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I grabbed him by the middle and cried into his wife beater. He sighed and patted my head. "He'll get over it. Give him a few days."

"No Jeff, he hates me!" I nearly yelled into his abdomen. I dropped backwards on the bed. "It's hot in here," I muttered, rubbing my face, which I knew was probably beat red.

"Yeah, cause you're drunk," Jeff replied, shaking his head and lifting up my foot as he pulled one of my shoes off and tossed it on the floor. For some reason when he said that I cried a little more. I'm a freaking drunk, sloppy mess. He pulled my other shoe off.

"Come on, get in bed," he instructed me, pulling the covers down. I shook my head defiantly and got off the bed, stumbling over to my phone. Luckily, it was still working. I sent a call to Matt again and sat down in the corner on the floor, facing the wall.

"Matt, please call me back. Matt I'm sorry," I cried into the phone. I heard Jeff sigh, yet again and he came over to me and took the phone.

"Call her back," he said into the receiver before shutting the phone. He placed it on the bedside table and then came back over to me. I had my face buried in my hands as I cried and rocked back and forth on the floor. "Get up X." I made no move to obey him so he got me up himself again. "Call him when you get up. Go to sleep now." Jeff guided me to the bed again and sat me down.

"Why's it so, fucking hot!?" I yelled, throwing a pillow against the wall. I clawed at my tank top and pulled it over my head, then wiggled out of my pants, leaving me in just my underwear. I lay on my side and watched as Jeff walked over to get the pillow and put it back on the bed.

I snatched his hand as he walked by me to get to his bed and he turned, looking really confused. I sat myself up and pulled him down by his neck, pressing my lips to his in a sloppy, drunken kiss. I don't know what I was thinking. Hell, I wasn't thinking!


	10. Chapter 10: Sleeping In Underwear… Again

**Disclaimer: **Don't own.

**A/N: **As usual, nothing interesting to say except thank you so much for your reviews!

**

* * *

Love Is Insane And Baby We Are Too**

**Chapter 10: Sleeping In Underwear… Again**

**

* * *

-Jeff's POV-**

What the hell is she doin'? I could take advantage of this situation. I could push her down on her back. I could have her completely naked, hell the job's already half done. I could have her long legs wrapped around me in minutes. Somethin' no one else has _ever _done. I'd be the first one, just like I was first to kiss her. I haven't gotten any in… a while. Any guy would kill to be in my position.

But who am I kidding?

I can't do that.

"Stop," I said, pullin' away from her vice grip around my neck like her lips burnt mine. Her eyes were teary as she looked up at me confused. Her hair was a mess of black waves, her make up smudged and her face flushed from drinkin' so damn much. I should've backed Aimes up when she told Paul and Brian not to give her alcohol. But I didn't. I just sat there and sipped my single beer, then came upstairs to get some sleep.

She frowned and pushed me away from her. I stumbled and landed on my bed. Whatever. Bipolar bitch. She shoved her face in her pillow and I could hear her muffled sobs. Like I said. Whatever.

**-X's POV-**

I sniffled and turned my head on the pillow so I was facing Jeff's bed. He'd lain down and had his blanket covering his waist and legs. He was lying on his back and his eyes were closed. "Everyone says you want me."

He turned his head to look at me, his expression priceless. He looked completely taken aback. "Huh?" was his response.

"Brian. Paul. Melina. They all think so." I inhaled and rolled over onto my back. "But I guess you don't."

"Be quiet and go to sleep. You're drunk." I bit my lip hard when he said that to me. He's right. I am drunk. I need to go to sleep before I do or say anything else stupid. But…

I lay there for about twenty minutes, just looking up at the ceiling, still feeling overheated. Where's Amy? Still downstairs? Jesus. I miss her.

I crawled off the bed and walked over to Jeff's. The side closest to me was empty so I crawled next to him. His eyes were closed and his breathing was soft. "I want to tell you something." I spoke softly and brushed my fingers through the blue, blonde and black streaked hair that was splayed out on the white pillow. He gave himself up when he grabbed my wrist and opened one eye. Then he sighed and let my hand drop to his chest and opened both eyes.

"And what's that?" he said in a bit of an aggravated tone. I know I'm trashed. I know I'm being a pain. But I can't help it. It's like I'm telling myself not to do things, but I'm doing them anyway.

"I've never told anyone this before. Ever. The only people that know are my family. Not even Matt knows." It's the truth.

"And why are you tellin' me?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow as I drew messy circles on his clothed chest with my index finger.

"I ran away form home when I was sixteen," I said bluntly, ignoring his question. I don't know why I'm telling him. But he needs to know. He'll understand if he knows. Plus... who else am I supposed to tell? The walls? He's the only one here.

"Yeah, so? Lots of kids run away. I ran away once. I came back like two hours later," Jeff shrugged, pushing my finger off his chest as he shivered from a tickle.

"No Jeff. I ran away. I jumped state. I was living with dad. He was home for a few months. I liked this... senior in my high school. And he asked me out. I was so happy. But my cousin… little fucking brat. He was in school with me too. He found out and told my dad. I've never seen him that mad before. He totally bitched the guy out when he came to pick me up that night. All I wanted to do was go see a fucking movie. But no. I can't do that. Because I'm so fucking helpless and untrustworthy," I said sarcastically. "I just wanted to have a good time, you know? It was just one date. One stupid date. I hated my dad so much that night. I packed a bag and crawled out my window. I was gone for two weeks. I slept in a park in Tulsa. I hid from the police. I hitchhiked. I knew it was dangerous but I just… I want the chance to be with someone. I don't think it's asking a lot. I'm almost twenty. I can make my own mistakes and learn from them, you know? Getting hurt in the process is all part of life." Jeff stayed quiet for a while and I got nervous. "Say something."

"I get it," was all he said. More silence. I felt his hand stroke my hair and I smiled. He _can _be nice. "I'll talk to Matt tomorrow. Try to get him to lay off. I don't think Vince would be too cool if you went MIA. Trust me, I know from experience." I snorted when I tried to hold in a loud laugh. "Go to sleep lush," Jeff said. I don't think he expected me to scoot up a bit so my head was on the pillow next to him. "What're you doin'?" he questioned, giving me a sideways glace.

"Sleeping," I yawned and nestled my head into the pillow. No way I'm getting under those covers though. It's like a sauna in here. I closed my eyes, waiting for the 'get the hell out of my bed' to come, but it didn't.

"I swear to god Xanadu. If you puke in this bed, you're a dead girl."

**-Jeff's POV-**

'_The whole world... world over. It's a worldwide suicide.'_

I cringed at the sound of my ringtone. Too early. But I groaned and grabbed my phone off the nightstand anyway. I glanced at the caller ID. Matt. "'Lo?" I answered, half asleep.

"_Are you crazy?!"_ Matt sounded pissed. That pretty much woke me right up.

"Huh? What're you talkin' about?" I asked.

_"I just talked to Amy. She said she walked into the hotel room last night and X was in her underwear in your bed! And she'd been drinkin'! I can't believe you'd take advantage of her like that! She's nineteen Jeff! Barely legal! I know you—"_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Matt. Calm the hell down! I didn't do anythin'!" I told him, frowning.

"_Why the hell is she half naked in your bed then?"_

"She was drunk! I dunno! She took off her clothes cause it was too hot! Then she came in my bed! She's real upset Matt. Why don't you get off your damn high horse and answer her calls!"

"_Don't turn this around on me!"_

"Well that's why she was upset!" I looked over at X and saw she was still out cold, on her side, curled up. I crawled out of bed and draped the covers over her, then went into the bathroom so I wouldn't wake her up, cause I'm about to start yellin'. "You shoulda seen her last night. Cryin' cause you were ignorin' her." That put him at a loss for words. Personally, I'm not very good around cryin' girls. I'm always nervous I'll say the wrong thing or somethin'. Matt knows how uncomfortable that makes me.

"_I'll call her later. You swear nothin' happened?"_ I thought about Matt's question. She kissed me. And I contemplated lettin' it go further. But Matt doesn't need to know that.

"I swear. Now I'm damn tired. Can I go back to sleep?"

"_Yeah, yeah fine. Bye."_ I sighed and hung up before leavin' the bathroom and gettin' back into bed. She was awake though. Moanin' and groanin'. Oh yeah, she's hungover.

"Mornin'," I mumbled, putting my head on the pillow and pulling the blankets up.

She looked over at me and gasped, jumpin' off the bed but gettin' tangled in the sheet and fallin' flat on her ass between the two beds. "Shit!" she yelled, realizing she wasn't in pajamas. Heh, that's the second time that's happened to her.

"What the hell am I doing in bed with you?!" she screeched and I put my hands over my ears.

"Relax damn it! Don't you remember what happened last night?" I asked. She frowned and thought about it for a minute, then a look of realization crossed her face.

"Oh my god," she gasped, coverin' her mouth with her hands. "I'm so sorry Jeff. I was drunk and… I was so upset. I don't know why I kissed you. I'm sorry." She kept sayin' sorry. Damn, it's not like it was torture. I'm not gonna complain if an attractive girl kisses me.

**-X's POV-**

I scrambled off the floor and crawled into the bed I was supposed to be in, facing away from Jeff. I don't know where Amy is, or if she even came back to the hotel room last night. I can't believe I did that last night! How stupid am I? No wonder I can't date! I can't even stick to kissing one guy! God, does this make me a slut?

"I talked to Matt," I heard Jeff say. That made me turn to face him. "He said he'd call you later." I smiled, feeling relieved. Thank god. I really need to work things out with him.

* * *

"Ugh, my head is killing me," I whined as I sat in catering after the house show with Amy, Melina, Maria and Jillian.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have drank so much last night, hmm?" Melina teased me. I frowned and picked some ice out of my cup, then tossed it at her. She moved slightly and it missed her head, hitting Jeff right in the back. Oops.

He was sitting at the table behind us with Brian and Paul. I bit my lip as he slowly turned to face at me, not looking all that happy. Maria pointed at me and I scowled at her. What the hell, she sold me out!

"Sorry…" I mumbled, looking away from Jeff's glare. "I meant to hit her," I said, pointing to Melina. Jeff stood up and walked over to me, grabbing me by the bicep and dragging me out of catering. They're all just watching! He's going to kill me! Come save me!

I squeaked as he shoved me against the wall and stared at me hard. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh sit Oh— what?

Jeff grabbed the sides of my face, surprisingly gently, though it probably didn't look it and smashed his lips onto mine. My hands rested on his forearms, gripping them softly as he ran his tongue over my lips. Oh jeeze. Tongue kissing. I don't have any experience in this besides with Jeff. I really don't know what to do. So I try not to think about it and just tangle my tongue with his.

Wait a second. Why haven't I pulled away yet?


	11. Chapter 11: Already A Shitty Girlfriend

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE.

**A/N:** Thanks for all your lovely reviews! You're the fuel to the fire. Cut scenes in bold.

**

* * *

Love Is Insane And Baby We Are Too**

**Chapter 11: Already A Shitty Girlfriend**

* * *

"Hey Jeff— uh… oh." I gasped as Jeff pulled his mouth away form mine and we turned to see who had invaded our private spot near an empty equipment box. Brian Kendrick himself stood there, like a deer in headlights. But the expression faded and soon there was a smug smirk on his face. "Sorry guys… uh… I'll just be going. What'd I tell ya X? Carry on," he said before disappearing into catering.

I was blushing. Seriously blushing. I don't think my face has felt this hot since I had the flu three years ago. Jesus… what just happened? Jeff just stood there awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck and glancing at me, then at the floor, then at me again. I'm really confused, but I don't know what to say…

Plus… I kind of have a boyfriend.

I mean, Randy and I established we were dating over lunch at the hotel this afternoon. Oops.

Jesus not even twenty-four hours into my first relationship… thingy and I'm already a shitty girlfriend.

"Pretend that didn't just happen," Jeff said, then walked back into catering. Wait, what? Did he just kiss me then take it back? You can't take back a kiss. No way. I don't think so. It'd be one thing if he were drunk. But he's perfectly sober.

I jumped slightly before I could run after Jeff as my cell vibrated in my pocket. "Hello?" I answered not bothering to check the ID.

"_Hey X."_ Oh. Matt. Uh…

"Matt. Hi." What do I say? "Listen… I'm sorry for what I said last night…"

_"Hey, hey no. You're right. It's not my place. But seriously, I'm just tryin' to protect you. But… I guess you gotta learn for yourself. I just don't wanna see you get hurt."_

"I know Matt. Love you," I said. Is it weird that we tell each other we love each other? I mean, obviously we don't love each other like _that_. But I really do care about him. He's so great. He's the best person in the world and I don't know what I'd do without him sometimes, or what I ever did without him before we were friends.

"_Love you too sugar,"_ Matt chuckled.

* * *

"Hey," Randy said, grinning as he met me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I laughed nervously. I'm such an idiot. But why do I feel bad? Jeff kissed _me_. Oh yeah… I kissed him back. Again… oops.

"Hey. Ready to go?" I asked. He showed me the duffel in his hand and I grabbed mine from the empty equipment box, following him to the parking lot. He was bringing me back to the hotel tonight. After my little incident with Jeff I hid in the women's locker room until Randy called.

We got into his rental and he drove towards the hotel. I listened to Randy as he talked… about himself. I notice he does it a lot. But it's okay I guess. It doesn't really bother me. Big ego means big… uh… yeah, you get what I'm saying. Not that it matters or anything.

* * *

"You could sleep in here tonight you know," Randy coaxed as we lay on the bed in his room. I could but… I don't know. "No funny business, I swear. No pressure. Just sleeping," Randy continued as if reading my mind. I smiled up at him as he loomed over me, lying on his side and holding his head up with his elbow.

"Okay… just let me call Amy up." I grabbed the phone from the nightstand and rang Amy's room.

"_Hello?"_ she answered in a bored tone.

"Hey."

_"Where are you?"_

"I'm in Randy's room. I'm gonna spend the night."

"_Oh. _Oh_!"_

"No! Not like that!" I said, blushing when Randy chuckled. "Just don't tell Matt though. He'll kill me if he finds out."

"_Yeah, okay. Just… call me if you need anything, okay?"_ she said, sounding almost worried.

"Aimes, I'm fine. I'll be at the room in the morning."

_"Okay, bye."_

"Bye my love," I giggled, then hung up the phone. I looked at Randy who was grinning with raised eyebrows.

"Your love? That's a hot thought…" I laughed and shoved his shoulder lightly. "Seriously… you guys should make a video or something."

"Oh, you are sick."

**-Jeff's POV-**

"Who was that?" I asked as Aimes hung up the phone. I was sittin' on my bed, drawing while she sat on hers and X's bed watchin' the TV.

"X. Don't tell Matt I told you this, promise?" Aimes asked, I looked up slightly from my drawing and shrugged.

"Yeah, okay, what is it?" I asked nonchalantly, continuing to draw.

"She's staying the night with Randy." My whole body stiffened and I snapped the end of my pencil by accident. She's what?! I set my jaw and clenched my teeth.

"Oh," was all I managed to say before gettin' up and goin' into the bathroom to take a long, needed shower.

**-X's POV-**

"Get a damn room," I heard Jeff say as he walked by Randy and I sitting on one of the equipment boxes at RAW the next week. We were kissing. PDA I know… but I can't help myself. Randy rolled his eyes and I flipped Jeff off behind his back.

"That means I need to go shoot my scene. I'll see you later," I said to Randy, kissing him once more before sliding off the box and trailing after Jeff. I wish I could be in a storyline with Randy. I really do. But nope. I'm not that lucky.

I've been so weird around Jeff and it seems like he's been colder towards me since we kissed. Does this mean he likes me or something and he's mad because I'm with Randy? But he told me to pretend the kiss never happened before he knew that. Ugh… boys are stupid!

* * *

"**Uh, hey, Jeff. I hear we're partners tonight," I said, approaching him as he finished up a fake conversation with Brian and Paul. He turned to face me and gave me a cute smile.**

"**Yeah, I heard," he said. Again we acted awkward and again it really was awkward. We were both damn good at acting though because we made it look like we liked each other pretty well. Unless we really do… ugh!**

"**So, I'll see you out there then…" I said, laughing nervously and looking down at my fingernails.**

"**Yeah… definitely," Jeff answered. I smiled and walked away, out of frame and Jeff turned back to Paul and Brian, who pushed at him and ruffled his hair, teasing him.**

"**You gonna talk to her?" Paul asked as Jeff swatted his hands away. **

"**Yeah man… I just gotta find the right time…"**

"**Ooh, someone's got a crush," Brian taunted.**

"**Shut up!" Jeff laughed, shoving his friends as the cut scene ended.**

* * *

'_Don't… be… silent. FIGHT!'_ my music boomed as I exploded from behind the curtain, roars from the crowd deafening. I made my way down the ramp, bouncing on my feet and pointing randomly at the audience.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall. First, making her way to the ring, from Providence, Rhode Island, Xtacy!" Lillian called. I went over the middle rope in my shorts that were far too short and got even more of an uproar. I taunted a few times before Jeff's music hit.

"And her tag team partner, from Cameron, North Carolina, he is the WWE Intercontinental Champion, Jeff Hardy!" Jeff slid into the ring and taunted and I clapped for him. I smiled up at the champ and he smiled back at me, telling me match tactics as we waited for our opponents.

"And their opponents, first making her way to the ring, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Melina!" Melina waited outside the ring for her partner, talking trash to me and I stepped up to the rope, leaning over and yelling to her as Jeff placed a hand on my shoulder.

"And her partner, from Green Bay, Wisconsin, Mr. Kennedy!" Ken got into the ring and did his stupid microphone thing.

"Mr. Kennedy… Kennedy… Kenne--" he was cut short as Jeff tagged him in the back. The bell rang and I stepped to the apron, watching as Jeff got the upper hand on Ken.

About halfway through the match, I tagged Jeff from behind. I heard JR remind everyone this was intergender rules. Jeff looked at me as if I were crazy as I climbed onto the turnbuckle and hit Ken with a flying Hurracarrana.

Ken looked shocked and clutched at his battered head before he tagged in Melina, who I immediately clotheslined. Pretty soon, it was an all out brawl with Jeff working on Ken outside the ring and Melina and I gong at it inside the ring.

"One-two-two count!" the ref called. As I kicked out of Melina's pin She screeched in frustration and pulled me up by my hair. I punched at her ribs and she let my hair go. I toe kicked her in the stomach and bounced off the ropes.

"X Mars The Spot!" JR called into his headset as I hit my finisher and pinned Melina for the win.

"Here are your winners, Xtacy and Jeff Hardy!" The ref raised my arm, then Jeff's as he crawled into the ring. We hugged and taunted the crowd. I know what's coming. Gulp.

I taunted near the ropes and then turned around, 'startled' to find Jeff right there. I looked at him confused as he stared at me intensely. He wet his dry lips then grabbed my face, much like he had when he actually kissed me and brought my face closer, stopping just before he hit my lips. I looked at him with wide eyes like I was supposed to but Jeff let go of me, shaking his head and sliding out of the ring and heading up the ramp.

The crowd showed their disappointment as he headed to the backstage area, but cheered as I slid out of the ring and ran after him. The cameras followed us backstage.

"Jeff! Jeff!" I called as he speed walked away from me.

He sighed and turned to face me, hair wet with sweat and face flushed from thee match. I won't lie. He looked gorgeous.

"Look, X, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was tihnkin'. I know I can't just make things the way they were. It's my fault I stopped callin' I just—" I shut him up as I shoved him against the wall and pressed my body against his, planting a rough, passion filled kiss on his lips. I could hear the roars from the crowd all the way backstage.


	12. Chapter 12: Still A Shitty Girlfriend

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE or any of its wrestlers.

**A/N:** Nothing much to say other then thank you for reviewing!!!

**

* * *

Love Is Insane And Baby We Are Too**

**Chapter 12: Still A Shitty Girlfriend**

* * *

"Jeff I—"

"No."

"Can we—"

"No."

"I just want to—"

"NO!" I bit down on my lip as he walked into the hotel bathroom. Jesus what is his problem? I just want to talk. But he won't even let me get a complete sentence out. He's a fucking prick sometimes. Fucking prick indeed.

I sat on my bed, waiting for Randy to call and waiting for Amy to appear. She was at the pool with Brian and Paul. I had been there previously, having a great time chicken fighting with Amy and the boys, but I decided I needed to talk to Jeff about him randomly kissing me last night after I hit him with the ice. Maybe ice turns him on…?

He can't be _that_ weird.

Okay, so _maybe _my main concern was being near a phone when Randy called. But oh well. He's supposed to take me out tonight. And I'm not going to let stupid Jeff and his elementary games get in the way of a nice date with Randy. I won't see him for a while. Amy, Jeff and I are headed to Cameron to meet Matt and spend our short vacation together.

Jeff wandered out of the bathroom and sat on his bed. I don't know why I'd agreed to share a room with him and Amy. I should just let Jeff sleep in a room alone and Amy and I can share our own room. Jeff's so annoying. His stupid hair. And his stupid beard. And his stupid tattoos. And his stupid paint. And his stupid clothes. And his stupid Manic Panic. And his stupid shoes. And his stupid drawings. Okay… am I getting out of hand?

I looked away from Jeff and squealed when my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered it a little too anxiously.

"_Hey princess… you sound excited,"_ Randy's smooth voice said form the other line.

"Well… aren't we gong out tonight?" We haven't been out together since IHOP… and we all know how _that_ turned out.

"_Yeah babe, about that…"_ Oh man. I know my face fell like the Berlin Wall at his words and the tone of his voice. _"I'm actually gonna head home tonight. I'm already on my way."_ Great. Now I'm stuck with Rainbow all night. Thanks a lot _boyfriend_.

"No, it's okay. Don't worry about it." I tried to sound like it didn't bother me at all. I'm pretty sure I wasn't all that convincing. But Randy didn't seem to pick up on it.

_"Okay babe, I'll call you tomorrow, okay? If I can anyway…"_

"Yeah, bye."

"_Bye."_ I snapped my phone shut, sighed and dropped backwards onto my bed. Damn it all. I just got stood up.

"Trouble in paradise already?" Jeff said with a certain ounce of malice in his voice. Okay, I'm really not interested in his bullshit right now.

"Go to hell," I mumbled.

"He's probably cheatin' on ya," Jeff stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I sat up and threw a pillow at him.

"He is not!" I snapped back. He threw the pillow back at me, but I caught it.

"Whatever ya say. Just don't come cryin' to me when ya catch him with another woman… or man. Who knows?" Jeff smirked at me.

"Oh believe me, you're the last person on earth I'd come crying to Jeff." _So _true.

"Cunt," he muttered.

"Oh, your wit astounds me," I retorted sarcastically. The two of us glared at each other for a few minutes until the hotel room lock clicked and the door opened, revealing Amy wrapped in her towel, hair dripping from being in the pool.

"Uh oh, I feel the tension radiating. Can't you guys chill please?" she said, walking in and grabbing clothes from her suitcase. She retreated into the bathroom, shaking her head at us.

"Yeah, chill _Xanadu_," Jeff taunted me. He really knows how to irk me. He _really_ does. And the fucker loves it. I can't take it! I shrieked and jumped from my bed to his, wrestling him onto his back and choking him. I want to kill him!

His eyes were wide as I straddled his waist and gripped his throat. But he ended up smirking and easily peeling my hands off him, holding me by the wrists tightly. I tried to hit him, but it wasn't working. His arms were straight out, elbows locked and I couldn't get close to him at all.

"You're psychotic," Jeff muttered, looking all in all amused at the entire situation. I let my arms fall limp in his grasp. I mean, it's really all in vain anyway. Not like I could actually kill Jeff and get away with it.

"Okay, seriously, you two are fucked," Amy said emerging from the bathroom. "I come in, and you look ready to bite each other's heads off, I get out of the bathroom and you're on top of Jeff. What is going on?" she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. I blushed and tried to climb off the bed, but Jeff let go of my wrists and quickly wrapped his arms around my middle, pulling me down so our chests pressed together. What?!

"What can I say? It's a love/hate thing," he teased, before pushing me off him, and onto the floor. I hate him. I fucking _hate_ him!

* * *

"Cut it out," I whined as Shannon poked me in the cheek. He's been doing it for like ten minutes now. He's seriously driving me insane. We're bored. _Really_ bored. On the verge of being bored to tears. So of course, when all else fails, annoy X. That's Shannon's motto. "Shannon!" I snapped, then slapped his hand away.

"Okay, okay…" He sighed then leaned back on the couch as I stared blankly at the television. Nothing… on… so… bored.

Minutes later, Shannon started snoring. I looked over to find him leaned back on the couch, eyes closed and mouth open. I just shook my head.

"Where're you going?" I asked as Jeff walked downstairs and towards the front door. I'm so desperate to do something that I'd resort to hanging out with _him_. Amy and Matt are downstairs in Gil's 'apartment' having coffee. They live in a raised ranch, so Gil has the downstairs all to himself and the boys live upstairs. Jeff didn't used to live here, but since he and Beth split, he moved back in.

Jeff shrugged. "Ring," he answered shortly. He was going out to train in the makeshift ring he and Matt had built ages ago. I'm sure it was a lot safer now then it had been.

"Can I come?" I asked. He turned to me with raised eyebrows, but shrugged again.

"I guess." I smiled and followed him outside to the backyard and into the ring. Jeff and I stretched in near silence.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Again, he shrugs. Wow, man of many words. "Could you help me do a move?" I asked. Amy had suggested that I ask him this a week ago when I'd brought it up, explaining that Jeff could teach me better then she could.

"What one?"

"Shooting Star Press?" I know, I'm probably biting off more then I can chew. Jeff's expression tells me he thinks the same thing. But I've always wanted to be able to do it. It's such a cool move and I'd love to have it as a finisher.

"You sure you can handle that sugar?" he asked curiously.

"No… but I want to try," I said honestly. Another shrug. He stood up from stretching his legs and got out of the ring, throwing a thick mat into the ring for us to land on. Jeff climbed the top rope and did a pretty good Shooting Star Press onto the mattress thick mat.

"Don't think about it," he said sternly as I stood on the turnbuckle. I nodded and took a breath before leaping off the top rope. Nope. I chickened out at the last minute and landed weirdly. It hurt a little. Jeff sighed. "I said don't think about it. Just do it. You can't think about it or your mind's gonna chicken out and you'll get hurt. Try again."

I stood up off the mat and climbed back up onto the turnbuckle. This time I did it. It wasn't the greatest looking SSP but it was decent.

"Okay, now try without the mat," Jeff said, pulling it out of the ring and tossing it to the ground. I gulped. Uh…

"I don't know…"

"Get up there," Jeff said, nodding towards the turnbuckle. Lord, what did I get myself into? Jeff's gonna get me killed. I'm gonna break my damn neck trying to do this.

Jeff lay on the canvas in perfect position. "Now, you haveta do this. You haveta hit it. And you haveta do it right. Or else you're gonna hurt botha us." Shit. He's right. I looked down from the turnbuckle at Jeff. I don't know if I… "One-two—"

"I can't!" I said, hopping down from the turnbuckle and shaking my head. Jeff sighed and stood up, then grabbed my bicep.

"Ya just did it a few minutes ago. You can do it. What'd I tell you? Don't think about it! Just go!" He tried to motivate me. I took a deep breath and climbed back on the turnbuckle as Jeff lay back down. "One-two-three."

I soared off the top rope and hit it, landing on Jeff in the least painful way I could. He grunted as I landed on him, but I'd done it! I laughed, surprised I was able to do it. I can't believe I didn't chicken out at the last second.

"See? Toldya you'd be able ta do it," Jeff said as I crawled off him and got to my feet. I offered him my hand and he used it to climb up, making me stumble forward a bit at his weight.

I wrapped my arms around Jeff in a tight hug, happy that he taught me how to do a SSP. I leaned up and pecked his cheek before turning away and getting ready to go back inside. Jeff grabbed my wrist though and turned me around, kissing me deeply. I find every time I've kissed Jeff it's felt different. And… yet again, I'm kissing him back. Uh… boyfriend, right? I pulled away quickly.

"What was that?" I asked, seriously getting sick of these games. I mean, I have a boyfriend. He _knows_ I have a boyfriend.

"Felt like it," he said with a shrug. What kind of an answer is _that_?!

"You can't just kiss me because you_ feel _like it Jeff! What is wrong with you?!" He just got out of the ring and walked towards the house. I can't even follow him I'm so mad/confused/shocked/pissed off! I can't believe him!


	13. Chapter 13: A Really Big Oops

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE or any of its wrestlers.

**A/N:** Lucky number 13. I'm pretty sure you'll all like this chapter. And thanks for reviewing!

**

* * *

Love Is Insane And Baby We Are Too**

**Chapter 13: A Really Big Oops**

* * *

"Hey, can you go put this in Jeff's room. He's such a slob. He left his crap all over the table," Matt asked, handing me a pile of Jeff's stuff. The coloring book was at the gym, bulking up. I sighed and made my way upstairs. I pushed the door open with my foot and looked around the room. God it was a mess. But there seemed to be a lot of interesting things in here.

I haven't come in direct contact with Jeff for two days, since he kissed me in the ring. He is really _the_ most infuriating person on earth. And the worst part is, I can't stop myself from letting him lead me on the way he does. It's not even leading on, he's just playing stupid games with me. Meanwhile my boyfriend Randy is blissfully unaware that I've had off screen kisses with Jeff. I feel like a bitch.

But keep this in mind. I have a really hard time shooting him down. I mean, I was obsessed with him before I got hired at the WWE. It's like… would you push Orlando Bloom or Johnny Depp away if they kissed you? Doubtful. He was my Johnny Depp. I had the biggest crush on Jeff.

I put his things on his bed and looked around the room. He had lots of weird little trinkets all around. There were still things in boxes from when he moved back into the house with Matt and Gil after he and Beth broke up. There were paintings and drawings all over the place, along with other pieces of his artwork. I found a sketchbook and took a seat on his bed. I began flipping through it. I never expected to see what I saw inside of it though.

In the front there were a bunch of magazine clippings and photographs… of me! There were pictures from photo shoots, in-ring shots and photographs of mostly me and Matt, or me and Ash, some had Jeff in them too. I smiled as I looked at one. Jeff had taken it of Matt and I. We had let Jeff paint our bodies. So we both stood there in our bathing suits, covered head to toe in interesting designs.

He seemed to have a vast collection of my photos from the Diva magazines. That's a little weird. Then I lookd through the sketches. One of eyes. Lips. A body. My body! I knew it was me because of the tattoos.

I flipped to the next page and found a cartoon of me, Matt and Jeff, similar to the old Team Xtreme cartoon shirt design. Okay, that's pretty cool. The next was a drawn copy of one of the photographs in the front of me, Matt, Ashley, Shannon, Shane and Jeff at Six Flags in New Jersey. You'd think Jeff and I were fiends if you saw that photo, maybe more. He had his arm around my waist and my head was tilted onto his shoulder and his head was tilted on top of mine. We were both grinning like idiots. He can draw really well. I can't believe the likeness between his drawing and the actual photograph. I've always appreciated Jeff's artwork though.

The next one was of my face. The next page was one of my Diva centerfolds. I was in a bikini and soaked. I remember how fucking freezing it was that day. They had to keep coloring my lips because they were blue. All in all, the shoot looked pretty hot though. Apparently Jeff agreed.

The next was a horribly realistic looking picture of me crying and Jeff looking mad with a handprint on the side of his face. It's like looking through a comic book of my life or something.

The next one was a drawing of Jeff hugging me. Okay, this is getting really weird. I cautiously turned the page and almost screamed when I saw it. A picture he drew of me... topless. I'd really love to know _how_ he knows my nipples are pierced. This is really freaking me the fuck out. Jeff's like… obsessed or something!

"What're you doin'?!" Jeff's voice rang from his doorway. He threw his gym bag on the floor and raced towards me, snatching his sketchbook from my hand. When he saw what page it was on he blushed. "You shouldn't go through other people's stuff without askin'!" he snapped at me.

"You shouldn't be drawing me naked without my permission!" I yelled back

A silence fell between us. "I'm not a pervert you know. I just think you have a beautiful body. When I see beautiful things, I draw them," he admitted in a calmer tone.

"Yeah well… there are a lot of other women prettier then me," I said, standing up and attempting to walk away. But I stopped before I got to the door and looked back at him. "What is wrong with you? What's with all those drawings and stuff… Jeff, it's weird."

"Go away," he mumbled moving the stuff that I'd put on his bed onto the floor. I scowled and marched over to him.

"You can't just do this! You can't play these stupid, weird, obsessive mind games with me! I have a boyfriend!" I snapped.

"He's a fuckin' prick," Jeff decided to add.

"It doesn't matter Jeff! I don't understand you! You act like you loathe the ground I walk on, but then I see all this?! And don't even get me started on the random kisses! I mean, are you feeling okay? What's with this sudden attraction?!" And it happened again. He kissed me. It was a rough, lustful kiss, meant to throw me off and shut me up no doubt.

This time I pulled away though.

"Don't do that!" I nearly yelled.

"You wanna know?" He face suddenly turned dark… and a little scary. He looked pissed. "All this, this is why Beth left me!" he explained, picking up the sketchbook. "She found it and she said I was obsessed with you! So I tried to get you to hate me! I don't want to be around you! But I can't escape you! Between wrestlin' and you bein so close to Matt, there's no damn escape! You're everythin' I ever looked for in a girl, and you're just some stupid nineteen year old child."

What do you say to that?

"Age doesn't matter Jeff." That was all I could think of. Hey, I _said_ I used to have a crush on him. I mean, I suppose there's always been a sort of weird attraction to him that never went away. I know I shouldn't be convincing him that something could be happening if he got over the age difference, but that's all that came out.

"It does when you're ten years younger then me!"

I kind of just stood there, chewing my lip for lack of coming up with anything better to do. This could quite frankly be the most uncomfortable and confusing situation of my entire life.

"X…" His voice was unusually soft. I took in a sharp breath as I snapped out of it and shifted. He walked closer to me again and tucked my hair behind my ear. I knew it was coming. I could feel his breath on my face as he leaned in. But something told me that… I wanted him to kiss me again. And I let him.

His lips only brushed over mine then he kissed my cheek. Then my jaw. Then my neck. I held onto the fabric of his shirt and exhaled deeply as his lips moved over my throat. When did I throw my head back like that? _Boyfriend._

"Jeff... I—" I stopped and pursed my lips as a moan escaped my throat when he ran his tongue over the apparent soft spot I didn't even know existed. Lack of experience, remember?

Jeff had a loose fistful of my hair at the base of my neck and his other hand grabbed at my hip. I'm seriously feeling sensations I've never ever felt before. And it's kind of scaring me. I won't lie.

He looked at me with his green eyes, brows raised slightly. He took over my lips again, but pulled back after a minute. "I just want to…" He paused and his eyes trailed over my body. "… before he does…" he mumbled before running both his hands down my arms and lacing his fingers with mine. My eyes widened when I realized what he meant.

Scratch my previous statement. _This_ could quite frankly be the most uncomfortable and confusing situation of my entire life.

"You… wh-what?" Is he saying he wants to… uh… sleep with me before Randy gets to? Oh… um… wow. I'm pretty sure this isn't normally how girls lose their virginity, is it?

"I promise you won't regret it," he said huskily. Ohmygod! I shivered as he pulled me flush against him and kissed me slowly, his hands creeping under the back of my tank top. My hands were flat against his chest as he kissed me, but not making any pushing movements like they should've been. How am I letting this happen?!

He's just such a good kisser though…

And there's only one explanation.

Lust.

One of the seven deadly sins.

Lust is an intense or unrestrained sexual craving.

I'm unrestrained. This feeling is intense. And I'm craving something… I assume is sexual.

I've never had any sexual experiences… ever. I've spent a few nights in Randy's hotel rooms, but we've never done anything.

And I know I should feel bad. I should tell Jeff no as he pulls my shirt over my head. But instead I do the same thing to him. No guy has ever seen me topless before… well with the exception of Marco, one of the Divas stylists, but he's gay… so it really doesn't count. I'm not thinking of anything else right now but satisfying this burning sensation in the pit of my stomach.

Our kisses were heated as he pushed me onto my back on his bed that was covered in different animal print blankets and white sheets. What am I doing?

My fingers tangled into his purple and blonde and orange and black hair as he ran his tongue over my collarbone, following with a series of teasing nips. I know I make fun of it, but I really do like his colorful hair. It's unique, the way he puts so many different colors in at once, not even caring if they're faded, and is still able to make them look good when the red is barely able to be considered a shade of red anymore. Only _he_ can pull something like that off.

I groaned loudly as his teeth tugged lightly on one of the barbells through my nipples. To be honest, I got them as a rebellious statement when I turned eighteen. Most painful thing ever. But now… they _certainly_ weren't causing me pain, only increasing the pleasure of Jeff's wet tongue and gentle fingers caressing them.

He looked up at me with a smirk and kissed down my stomach, pulling with his teeth again at the charm through my belly button. How could that be pleasurable? Don't ask me… but it was because I groaned again. He sat on his feet and ran one of his hands over his chin, his index finger brushing back and forth over his lower lip, looking like he was thinking about something, but then it fell to the button of my jeans, easily popping it open and unzipping the zipper.

My hands involuntarily gripped the soft tiger print blanket I was lying on as Jeff slid my jeans off my legs and tossed them on the floor. I wasn't expecting my panties to go with them. I know how romance novel this sounds, but I seriously quivered as he leaned forward and kissed the inside of my thighs.

I sucked in a sharp breath as his fingers came in contact with the sensitive area between m legs. Ohgodohgodohgod! I bit down on my lip when he dipped one finger inside me. I felt a strange bit of pressure as his finger hit my barrier. "Wow, you weren't lyin'," he muttered. What did he just say? Is he questioning my purity? Hmph!

I pushed him by his chest away from me and couldn't help but feel a bit of disappointment as his long finger slid out of me. But too bad. He just ruined it. He just _had _to say something like that. Of course he did. He's Jeff. Why wouldn't he? Note the sarcasm.

"Forget this," I said bitterly, sitting up and reaching for my shirt. I don't need this. I shouldn't be doing this anyway. I have a bo—

"No, no. Don't go. I didn't mean it like that," Jeff begged, putting his hands on my shoulders to keep me from getting off the bed. "Just stay." He leaned forward and kissed me slowly, deepening it as he pushed me back down. What am I doing? That should've been a sign to leave! This isn't supposed to happen! This isn't how I ever _pictured_ this happening! I mean, sure I fantasized about doing stuff with him when I was like sixteen, but I never actually thought…

That's what it is. That's why I'm letting it happen. It's one of my fantasies. Damn hormones.

I tensed as Jeff's hand went back between my legs. Goosebumps sprouted over my body from the intimate contact of his fingers brushing between my thighs. I writhed underneath him as his fingers played around down there, seemingly feeling everything they could.

He pulled his slick finger out, only to go back inside with an added one. I gasped and moaned at the same time as his thumb worked my swelling nub. My god…

"Relax," he whispered, moving everything faster. He lay on his side next to me, leaving marks on my neck and shoulder with his biting and sucking and licking and— fuck!

My body seriously began like… convulsing from the sensations that Jeff was creating. Jeff. Jeff Hardy? Jeff Hardy is giving me my first orgasm? What the hell is wrong with this picture?

I thrust my hips forward and arched my back as my body shook involuntarily. I head Jeff laugh lowly into my neck as he slowed down his fingers, pulling them out of me.

That was so bad… but _so_ good.

My chest heaved for a minute as I regained myself, still feeling odd from the shivers. That is possibly the greatest feeling I've eve felt. Jeff didn't waste any time with getting on top of me and kissing me again. Not that I'm complaining. Though I should be. I have a boy—

"C'mere," he said, crawling off me and off the bed. He stood next to the side of the bed and pulled me forward by my hands, sitting me on the edge so he was standing in front of me. My face was about crotch lev-

Oh.

I get it.

Shit.

I mean, I've never even _seen _one. Not in person anyway. I have an idea of what to do but… what if I'm bad at it? My hands shook a little as I undid his belt. I'm not sure if it's still the after effects of the orgasm or nerves. Probably a combination of both.

I undid the button, licking my lips. Staring at the zipper, I pulled it down and watched as his baggy camouflage shorts fell to the floor, revealing lime green boxers. I almost laughed. Typical Jeff with his coloful-ness. I was afraid to look up at him as I slid my fingers inside his waistband and slowly pulled down, unleashing the bulge underneath.

So now I've decided.

Penises are scary looking.

They're big. They're long. Is that supposed to fit in me? I mean, is this normal size? Big? Small? I don't even know.

Christ, I'm one sheltered girl.

I know what to do through word of mouth and I've seen this done once, the only time I've ever watched porn in m life. But those two things really don't give me street cred, now do they? I mean, you don't crave things like this or think about it that much if you aren't exposed to it. Which I never was. I really hope I'm not shitty at this.

I stated with my hand, gripping him near the base. He groaned. Am I holding too tight? I chanced a glance up at him, but his eyes wee hardly open, just small slits and his head was back a little. Okay, that seems like a good reaction. I'm petty sure if I was doing something bad, Jeff of all people wouldn't hesitate to let me know.

Then again, I just found out Jeff apparently has been my secret admirer for quite a long time, even throwing away a very long lasting relationship because of it. So who the fuck knows?

I felt his hand run through my hair and stay on my head, pushing me forward slightly. I gulped, but complied with what he wanted. God, I really hope that women are instinctively good at this.

I used my tongue, swirling it and sucking lightly. He groaned again, louder. Is that good? He gripped my hair tighter and pushed me forward more. I guess that's a yes.

I did what seemed right, keeping my hand gripping him and ungripping him over and over again as I used my tongue, picking out a sensitive spot near the tip, making him gasp every time I flicked my tongue over it. I pulled him in a little further each time, testing my luck. I almost gagged a few times, but I hear you can get rid of a gag reflex in time.

Please don't ask where I heard that.

Okay.

Sara.

I know, ew right? Like I really wanted to hear that from my dad's wife. She insisted on giving me a sex talk once. Even though I'd already had it. She wouldn't take no for an answer though.

Enough thinking about that.

I cold feel him pulsing in my hand as he barely thrust his hips forward and it seemed like he was getting harder and harder. "Stop, stop," Jeff breathed out. Did I do something wrong? I looked up at him and he pushed me down onto my back again by my shoulders. I lay there and watched him open a drawer, fishing around for something until he found a red square wrapper, Trojan written across it in white letters. Okay, I guess not.

I'm scared now. I'm really scared. My body's shaking a little. I can't help it. "Ya know this'll probably hurt?" Jeff informed me as he situated himself between my thighs after opening the package with his teeth and slipping it on. I just nodded and looked to the side, afraid if I opened my mouth to say anything I'd vomit because of my nerves. Why shouldn't I be nervous? Girls say it hurts the first time. I'm scared. I mean, how bad does it hurt? Like nipple piercing hurt? Tattoo hurt? I'm way out of my element here.

And yes I'm aware how dumb that sounds because my job petty much consists of _being _sexy.

But I'm borderline a little kid at heat.

Oh.

So that's what Jeff means about the age difference.

I felt my heart sink a little at the thought. Does he think I'm immature or something? Because experience and _The Hardy Show_ tell me he's the immature one. Of course thee was that one episode of _The Hardy Show_ where I danced in my black lace panties, matching black bra and a robe to _'Goodbye Horses'_, reciting Buffalo Bill's lines from _The Silence of the Lambs_ while applying lipstick. That was embarrassing. I can't believe I let them put that on the show.

But then again, I'm not the one chowing down on pinecones now, am I?

"You ready?" he asked, his hot breath tickling the skin of my neck. I looked up into his green eyes and saw how clouded over with lust they were and forgot about those little doubts I was just having. Now I just wondered if my eyes looked the same.

"Yeah," I barely choked out. Talking just wasn't something I was interested in right now. My body tensed again as he probed into me slowly.

"I'm just gonna do it," he told me, before pushing in right through my virginity. I whimpered loudly as I felt the break. Okay, it really hurt. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to calm the feeling of nausea in m stomach. "Shh…" he said into my ear, smoothing my hair and holding himself up with his elbows. He's right, that was a loud whimper. But it fucking hurt!

After a minute of being still and letting me calm down he moved inside me, pulling away, then pushing back in. Yeah, it still hurt. But after a minute or two… it got better. Still stung and all, but… I think I'll live.

I know I shouldn't do this. I know I should be thinking about my boyfriend. But, I'm not. Right now, all I can think about is Jeff and what he's doing to my body. And how much I'm enjoying it.

I know supposedly most girls don't… _you know_, the first time. But I did. And let me tell you, it was even better than the first time. It must've been the combined sensations of Jeff's hips grinding against me, the fiction inside, the long, heated kisses we shared and the tickling of his long hair as he hovered over me, eyes squinted and jaw clenched as he tried (unsuccessfully) to suppress a groan as his pace slowed down and I began coming down from mu 'high'.

That was it. If my daddy ever found out about this… he'd fucking kill Jeff.

But what I should be more worried about is Randy finding out.

Oops.


	14. Chapter 14: RAW Surprise

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE or any of it's wrestlers.

**A/N:** Okay, so I'm glad I got a good response from my last chapter. Thank you all who reviewed. Cut scenes in bold.

**

* * *

Love Is Insane And Baby We Are Too **

**Chapter 14: RAW Surprise**

* * *

"Why are ya'll so quiet?" Matt asked as he, Jeff, Amy, Gil, Shannon and I sat at the outside dinner table. It was a nice evening and we were eating burgers that Matt had cooked on the grill with corn on the cob and mashed potatoes. I looked up form my plate and shrugged at Matt.

"Dunno," Jeff answered his brother. Shannon being... well, _Shannon_, started up a conversation about manatees. I looked across the table at Jeff as he ate, his eyes flashing up and locking with mine. He smirked and I felt my cheeks flush as I gave a small smile, looking back down at my plate once I noticed the strange look Amy gave me.

"Girl talk after dinner," she whispered. I shifted in my chair uncomfortably. Busted.

* * *

"So, what were those shifty eyed looks all about?" Amy asked as we sat in the guest room we were sharing, changing into pajamas.

"I don't know what you're—"

"Save it, _really_. Do you think I'm that stupid? I've seen you and Jeff around each other plenty of times to know that you don't normally look at him that way." Damn her.

"Okay, okay. But Amy Christine Dumas, you need to swear on your life you will not tell a soul you know about this!" I made her promise, walking over to the door of our room and opening it, looking down each end of the hallway to make sure no one was around. I closed the door again and locked it.

"Scout's honor," she said, holding up devil horns. I gave her a weird look then shook my head. She's such a dork.

"IsleptwithJeff" I blurted out all at once. Her eyes went as huge as saucers.

"What?!" she yelled. I clamped my hand over her mouth as she began muffled rambling.

"Shh!" I hissed, holding my finger to my lips and removing my hand from her mouth as a look of realization came over her face and her babbling stopped. "Don't make so much noise. I don't want anyone to know. I don't even want Jeff to know you know."

"When did this happen?!" she asked, in a quieter, but still rushed and frantic tone.

"Today. Remember when we were in the kitchen earlier and Matt asked me to bring Jeff's crap upstairs? Well, I went in there and I was poking around in his room and he caught me. Then it just kind of… happened." I decided not to tell her about Jeff's apparent obsession. Save that for when _I _finally figure that situation out for myself. I'm still confused here.

"Oh my god! I thought you were taking a nap or something! You dirty tramp!" Amy laughed, shoving me playfully. I grinned and picked up a pillow, whacking her in the head with it. "How was it?"

"Shut up!" I said, hitting her again. Soon it was an all out pillow fight, the two of us dodging each other's pillow blows and jumping around on the bed.

**-Jeff's POV-**

"I'll be right back. Dad left his shoes up here," Matt said, gettin' off the couch and grabbing Dad's loafers. He disappeared downstairs, leavin' me and Shan in the livin' room in front of the TV.

"Spill," Shan said once Matt was downstairs. I looked at him with my eyebrows raised. What the hell is he talkin' about?

"Huh?"

"Why are you actin' so… weird?" Shan asked, looking at me suspiciously. He studied my face for a minute. Then his eyes brightened and he sat up straight. "You got laid!"

"Wha—? No, no I—"

"Fuck you man. Who was it?" Shan was grinning like a fuckin' moron. Like _he's_ the one who got some or somethin'. Is it healthy for him to be this excited over his friend gettin' laid? None the less, he's not gonna drop it unless I tell him.

"Before I tell you, ya'll better keep that damn mouth of yours shut, especially to Matt. He can't know," I warned him. I know Matt's my brother, but I don't doubt he'd kick my ass if he found out I'd deflowered his precious little Xanadu. I smirked at the thought.

"Yeah, yeah. Promise. Now tell!"

"I dunno man…" I smirked at Shan. I love makin' him sweat. "Tell ya what, I'll give ya a hint, and you can guess."

"You're a fuckin' bastard. Fine."

"Well, you know her. Black hair. Long legs. Scary dad. Named after a _really_ bad movie." What an idiot. I can't believe he actually hasta think about this.

"Oh god! X?! You nailed X?!" I socked him in the arm hard.

"Shut the fuck up dude!" Jeeze could he've been any louder?

"Ouch!" he groaned, rubbin' his arm where I'd hit him, but quickly ignoring his pain as his eyes got wide again and his shit eatin' grin appeared.

"So you slept with—" X

"Yep."

"And she was a—" Virgin

"Yep."

"And she's datin'—" Orton

"Yeah."

"So I guess it was—" good

"_Oh_ yeah." Isn't it fuckin' ridiculous how I can predict what he's gonna say like that? We've known each other _way_ too long. Course, Shan ain't exactly an enigma. That's more my department. He thinks about two things. Girls and food.

"Aw shit, you lucky asshole! Got to her before I did." I laughed at his comment. He's been tryin' to get with her for a while. Even got told off by her dad once in front of half the damn locker room on Smackdown, so I heard from Matt. "Damn I don't get it. You're a fuckin' prick to her, and she lets you in her pants?! _While _she has a boyfriend?! Man, that's fucked. But dude. _Nice_," Shan grinned still, offerin' his fist, which I pounded.

"What the hell's goin' on up there?" I said, hearin' the girls laughin' and jumpin' around upstairs. Shannon shrugged and stood up, climbin' the stairs. I ran up after him.

**-X's POV-**

Amy and I stopped mid pillow fight as we heard a knock on the locked door. I raised my eyebrows and looked at the door. "Maybe it's your lovaaa," Amy teased, quiet enough so that whoever was on the other side of the door couldn't hear.

"Shut up!" I squealed and ran over to the door, clicking the lock and pulling the door open. Shannon and Jeff were standing on the other side, waiting patiently for one of us to open the door.

"What the hell're ya'll doin' up here?" Shan asked, taking it upon himself to waltz in and make himself at home on the bed. I was left standing face to face with Jeff. Uh… awkward. "Ooh a pillow fight? This could get kinky. Continue," Shan said, lying down and folding his arms behind his head, ready to watch.

Jeff made the situation considerably less awkward by giving me a wink then walking into the room, picking up one of the pillows on the floor and raising it over his head, then dropping it on Shannon's face.

"Hey!" Shan whined. I laughed.

* * *

I sat in the catering area in the Compaq Center in Houston waiting for my cut scene and talking to my dad. I would have two house shows in Texas and Amy and I were staying at my dad's place until the PPV on Sunday. And of course, being in his hometown, Daddy had to come watch me wrestle tonight. And I have a special surprise for the fans on RAW.

"So baby girl… how's that boyfriend of yours?" he asked, distaste obvious in his tone. I sighed and gave him a look.

"Fine Dad," I told him. I told him about Randy a few days after we started dating. He wasn't happy, but I think he learned that time I ran away that he can't keep me away from boys for the rest of my life. He's knows Matt keeps tabs on me anyway.

As for Randy, I haven't really talked to him much since I last saw him. I've called a few times, but he hasn't answered, or has claimed he was too busy to talk. Whatever. I'd decided to stay with him though and pretend that I never… with Jeff.

I know it's mean, but I think it's for the better. Plus… Jeff doesn't seem very interested anymore anyway. He just kind of gives me bored looks all the time. I guess now that he got what he wanted, the thrill is gone. Though we haven't been fighting…

* * *

"**Well, look what the cat dragged in," Melina sneered as I entered the Women's Locker Room. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest as she and Jillian approached me, trying to be intimidating, the Women's Title draped over Melina's shoulder.**

"**Save it Melina, really. I'm not in the mood to deal with you," I shot back, attempting to go by the girls, but they blocked my way. **

"**What's the matter? Trouble in paradise? Ugh you and that Hardy boy are such freaks," she scoffed. Jillian backed her up with a laugh.**

"**Yeah, you make me sick," Jillian decided to add. I lunged at the blonde, taking her down to the floor and grabbing at her hair. Melina threw me off and began beating me down. I tried to fight back but it soon became two on one. I lay slumped on the floor as Melina gave me a final stomp to the ribs.**

"**You think you're so tough? You can meet us out in the ring later. Better find yourself a tag team partner bitch," she snapped before she and Jillian sauntered out of the Women's locker room.**

**

* * *

**

Melina and Jillian were waiting for me in the ring. I came down the ramp as energetically as I could, still pretending I was a bit hurt from the earlier attack. I got to the bottom of the ramp and waited, trash talking the two girls. Melina called for a microphone and came over to the ropes.

"Listen, if you couldn't find a tag team partner, that's not my problem. We'll just have to make this a handicap match," she smirked, thinking she got the better of me. I was handed a microphone next.

"Oh don't worry. I found someone," I said, throwing the microphone to the side as I waited. Here comes my surprise.

Clouds and intense eyes appeared on the titantron as _'Lovefurypassionenergy'_ by Boy Hits Car blasted through the arena. The crowd went wild as Lita burst through the curtain in her classic Xtreme style, chucking the old Edge clothes out and going back to baggy pants with a peeking thong and fishnet shirts with a bra under it. Despite her heel status before she retired, the crowd was eating up her return.

"Oh my God! It's Lita!" JR shouted excitedly into his headset.

"I love Lita! I love Xtacy! I love Melina! And I love Jillian! Puppies!" King joined in.

Lita made her way down the ring and we slid in, the bell ringing and a brawl ensued. I took care of Jillian, starting the match off.

* * *

"Here are your winners, Xtacy and Lita!" Lillian announced as Lita's music played. She'd pinned Jillian for the win. I stood in the middle of the ring with Lita and the ref raised our hands high in the air.

Melina screeched at the top of her lungs as she walked backwards up the ramp, then began scolding a wounded Jillian. Lita and I basked in the glory of winning and taunted off the turnbuckle, and I was sure to let Melina know I'd see her at the Pay Per View coming up on Sunday.

"Well King, things aren't looking good for Melina this Sunday," JR said, since she's been on a losing streak.

I walked backstage with Amy, giving her a hug because we rocked the ring tonight. We headed down one of the halls towards the locker room and I ran into Jeff, who was sitting on an empty equipment box, wet hair from the shower in a bun, bandanna around his head, looking mad as he talked on his cell phone.

Amy gave me a look, raising her eyebrows and I shrugged. She pushed me forward, urging me to see what he was mad about, but I _really_ didn't want to. She sighed and rolled her eyes before grabbing my hand and dragging me over to him just as he shut his phone and slid off the box.

"Sup Jeffro?" Amy asked.

"They fucked up my reservations at the stupid hotel," Jeff growled. Oh. Well…

"You can stay at my house with us if you want…?" I suggested, unsure if he was interested. He was thinking about it.

"I dunno. I heard horror stories from Matt about the times he's stayed at your dad's house with ya. Daddy doesn't like boys." He's right. Daddy _doesn't_ like boys. But I mean, I don't think he'd turn Jeff away.

"He'll let you stay, just come on. What're you gonna do, sleep in the rental car?" I asked. Amy chuckled and Jeff's mouth twitched upward a bit. I shook my head and motioned for him to follow me. "I'll make him be nice."


	15. Chapter 15: It’s Just Pretend

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE or any of its superstars.

**A/N:** Thank you for all he lovely reviews! I really appreciate them. And for the record, X's overdramatics in this chapter are on purpose, because she's nineteen. Teen angst. Even in the later teens, it's still there.

**

* * *

Love Is Insane And Baby We Are Too**

**Chapter 15: It's Just Pretend**

* * *

"Hey X. I was hoping I'd catch you before you left," Randy grinned at me, obviously just coming from a match. Uh… this is uncomfortable. The guy I'm dating and the guy I slept with on either side of me. Amy can sense it too and Jeff is… glaring at Randy? Huh, go figure.

"Oh, yeah. How're you? I haven't talked to you in a while…" I trailed off, feeling a little betrayed. He's the one who asked _me_ out. Why does it seem like he's avoiding me? If I just keep saying that, maybe I can convince myself that's the reason I slept with Jeff. Yeah… sounds good. Who am I kidding? He's the one who should feel betrayed, considering I betrayed him, and not even a month into our relationship. He's _so_ good looking. Stupid, stupid, stupid…

"Yeah babe, I'm real sorry about that. I just had a ton of shit to do at home," Randy said casually, slinging an arm over my shoulder and kissing my lips softly. Uh, okay. He's forgiven. "I was thinking we could hang out before the house show tomorrow night. Go to the movies… or something." I noticed the glint in his eye as he said the last part. Uh oh. Do I want to do 'or something' with Randy? Stupid question, look at the man. Of course I do, what girl wouldn't? Plus, now that I've had a taste of the forbidden fruit, I want more. And I shouldn't do it with Jeff. Because that would be bad. But he's so pretty too…

"Yeah, we'll see. Call me when you want to hang out," I said, walking with him towards the catering area, Amy and Jeff close behind.

"You staying with your dad?" he asked, to which I nodded. "Okay, well I'll call tomorrow. Bye babe," he said as we got to the door of the catering area. He kissed me long and slow before walking off towards his locker room. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I walked up to Dad.

"Daddy, Jeff's gonna stay with us, alright? The hotel flaked out on him," I informed my father, who was sitting with the Sarge, Sara, Chasey and Gracie. I scooped Gracie into my arms and sat down in the chair she'd been in, sitting the little girl in my lap while Amy and Jeff took seats.

"If you don't mind sir," Jeff spoke up. I chuckled to myself as my dad stared at the colorful boy through slits, then leaned back.

"Alright. Hotel trouble. Understandable. I guess Amy can stay in your room with you Xan and he can take the guest room." I smiled and thanked my dad with a kiss on the cheek, which Gracie copied. Silly girl.

"Thank you sir," Jeff offered. Kiss ass.

**-Jeff's POV-**

"Jeff will you watch _The Little Mermaid_ with me? Chasey asked me sweetly the next mornin'. I'd had a bit of a restless night, but Chasey was just so damn cute, I couldn't say no.

"Sure, sugar," I smiled, taking the DVD from her little hands and goin' over to pop it in the DVD player. Amy smiled at me. She had Gracie in her lap and was flippin' through a picture book with Barney on the front. They're two gorgeous little girls.

"Absolutely not Xanadu," I heard Mark say as he walked down the hallway and into the sitting room where we were. X followed behind him, lookin' pretty irritated.

"It isn't your choice Dad. It's mine," she protested. I have a feelin' it might have somethin' to do with Orton, but I just watched as Mark threw his hands in the air and left the room. She flopped down on the couch next to me, lookin' like she was thinkin' real hard. Don't hurt your pretty little head there princess. Heh, that was mean.

"What's wrong?" Amy spoke up after a minute. Chasey was fiddlin' with my hair, briadin' a piece of blonde and two strands of purple together… not very neatly.

"My agent called me. I got offered to do _Playboy_," she said. My body tensed and I looked sharply at her. I don't like that idea. At _all_. I like bein' the only guy who's ever seen her with no clothes on. It's a satisfying thought. And if she's in a magazine doin' it… it just won't be as special anymore. Ah, I sound like a pussy.

"Oh…" was all Amy said. Oh? Amy, _oh_? Come on Aimes, I know you can do better then that! Tell her no! Tell her that tons of overweight couch potatoes are gonna be jerkin' off to her every night if she does that! Convince her not to! I want the image of her body to be scathed into my brain… and no one elses. Call me selfish, I don't care. "So what're you gonna do?" Amy questioned. No Amy! Damn it!

"I don't know yet. I mean… ugh. I don't know!" she said, throwin' her hands in the air much like her dad had and leanin' into the plush leather sofa.

Chasey scuttled over to her and wrapped her arms around her sister's neck. "Don't be mad Xanny. I'll tell you a secret and you'll feel better," Chasey offered. X smiled at the little girl as she leaned close to her ear and whispered somethin' I couldn't make out.

**-X's POV-**

"I think Jeff's real cute," Chasey whispered to me. I gave Jeff a sideways glance as he looked towards us curiously. She's right, he is real cute. _Real _cute.

She pretty much gave herself away by turning to the Cameron native, giggling and bouncing off the couch and out of the room. I raised my eyebrows and watched after the redhead. She's so cute.

"What'd she say?" Jeff asked, his smirk revealing he had an idea.

"I can't tell you that," I said in mock outrage. "What kind of a sister would I be?" Jeff rolled his eyes and Amy laughed.

* * *

I lay in my bed with Aimes that night, staring up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. I'm pretty smashed right now. Randy brought me out drinking after the show since he forgot to call me before. Some boyfriend huh? That's just my drunk babbling though. I'll be making lovey eyes at him next time I see him. I almost did it with him tonight in the back of his rental car, but my dad called, looking for me to come home. So I didn't. I can't decide if I dodged a bullet or missed a great opportunity. My feelings are all screwed up.

I rolled over, trying to get comfortable but I couldn't. It was about 3 AM now. Then it hit me. I _need _to talk to Jeff!

I crawled out of my bed and shuffled out the door making sure to be as quiet as a drunk person could be. I opened the door to the guest room a crack, peeking in and seeing Jeff's lower body hidden by the covers, but his toned, bare torso revealed. I stepped inside and closed the door behind me with a soft click, then tiptoed over to the bed, crawling under the covers with him.

"Jeff," I whispered. No reaction. I shook him a little bit. "Jeff." This time he shifted and I could see the reflection of his eyes in the moonlight as they fluttered open and he looked at me confused.

"What're you doin'?" he asked, sitting up a bit.

"I need to ask you something," I mumbled. I could tell by his expression he could smell the alcohol on my breath.

"Can't it wait till mornin'?" he questioned. I shook my head and he sighed. "Okay, what?"

"Do you like me?" I asked. I needed to know. All night when I was with Randy, the question plagued my mind. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Course I like ya. I've told ya tons of times I don't hate you. I just pick on you," he said. No!

"That's not what I mean. I mean, do you _like_ me? Jeff, all those pictures. And we had sex…" He shushed me as my voice got a little too loud. I pursed my lips and waited for him to answer.

"I can't be with you, if that's what you mean," he said in a monotone. What?!

"Why not?" I asked, feeling tears well in my eyes. "Jeff, I'd leave him for you."

"I can't." He shook his head, as if he were trying to convince himself. "I just got out of a real long relationship. Plus you're only nineteen. You're gonna wanna explore while I'm ready to settle down. No X. Not a chance." My tears fell down my cheeks. Bastard. "We had a real nice time. But that's all it was. A good time. It didn't mean I wanted to…" He trailed off as his eyes found the teardrops. He sighed and wiped them away. "I'm sorry. It obviously never shoulda happened. I didn't know you'd get so attached. It'll just cause too many problems."

"I can't believe you," I whispered, sitting up.

"For the record, I don't think you should stay with Orton." I scowled at Jeff. No way.

"You can't have it both ways. You used me," I said sadly, realization hitting me. Why would he do that? That's the meanest thing he's ever done to me. This was an all new low for Jeff.

I saw his eyes get wide and he shook his head. "No, X. No I didn't! It's not like that at al! I know—" He stopped talking as the door swung open and the light clicked on, revealing a not so happy looking Daddy. Oh shit. This probably looks _really_ bad. I can see how pale Jeff's face just got.

"What the hell is goin' on?" Daddy demanded. I crawled out of the bed, tears still running down my face.

"Sir, it's not what it looks like. I think Xanadu's a little drunk," Jeff told my dad. Dad looked furious.

"He's telling the truth Daddy. I'm sorry. I came in here to talk to him. It's my fault." Daddy card. Works every time. Everyone had been asleep by the time I got home except Amy, who volunteered to wait up for me after Dad called to get me home.

And as much as I wanted to, as pissed as I was at him, I couldn't let Jeff take the fall for this and let Dad beat the crap out of him (even though he deserves a good beating).

Dad scanned both our faces for any hint of a lie, then nodded to Jeff. "Get to bed X, now. We'll talk about this in the mornin'." Aw crap. I'm in trouble. Fuck being underage! I hate this! I hate my life! Why does the fucking world hate me!?

* * *

I sat at the kitchen table the next morning, sipping a hot cup of coffee. I'm sure I look like hell. I certainly _feel_ like hell. I hardly remember last night at all. Except going into Jeff's room. _That_ I remember. I must've seemed so pathetic. And I feel like a fucking idiot. I didn't _want_ him to know that at this point, I feel more for him then Randy.

But he didn't say anything. He just sat across from me, eating toast and drinking orange juice Sara had gotten for him.

On top of everything, I had a nice yelling match with my dad as soon as I got up. He was mad for the drinking, the boyfriend, and stumbling into Jeff's room last night. Of course Dad called Mom and there was over the phone yelling. That's lovely when you have a throbbing headache.

I watched Jeff's green eyes scan the newspaper in front of him as he read the headlines. Then I let out a huge sigh and got up form the table, being followed closely by Chasey. I got to my room and was about to close the door, but I saw her standing there looking at me so sweetly. I nodded my head and she scurried into my room, and I closed the door behind her.

"You and Daddy yelled a lot this mornin'. Gracie was cryin'," Chasey told me, trying with a bit of difficulty to get on the bed. She made it and situated herself comfortably as I shifted through my closet, looking for some clothes. Now, I'm a spoiled girl. Dad spoils me. Mom spoils me. Sara spoils me. I have a nice room at both of my houses, each closet filled with clothes.

"I'm sorry Chase. Don't worry about it though. Everything's fine." Except my heart feels like someone shoved an ice pick through it. How could he? It's my own fault I guess though. I shouldn't have let him. I should've left when I had the opportunity. It was a sign. That was my chance to dodge this mistake. But no, I gave into him. I would love to throw a dart right in the eye of that stupid glow in the dark poster of him staring at me from the wall right now. Everything my dad had ever told me guys would do, I let him do. Use me and then that would be it. The worst part was, I couldn't escape him. Unless I quit my job and get new friends. Which I won't do.

"Xanny do you love Jeff?" Chasey asked suddenly, making me drop the pile of clothes in my hands. "Is he your boyfriend? Is that why Daddy's mad? Cause I seen you kissin' him on TV," Chase continued.

"No Chase. Jeff's not my boyfriend. On TV, that's fake. It's just pretend."


	16. Chapter 16: Oh No He Didn’t

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE or any of its superstars.

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Cut scenes in bold.

**

* * *

Love Is Insane And Baby We Are Too**

**Chapter 16: Oh No He Didn't**

* * *

"Matt!" I screamed excitedly as the brunette approached me in the catering area. It's the night of the Pay Per View. My first Pay Per View where I'd be wrestling. I'm nervous. I'm gonna try and pull off a Shooting Star Press tonight.

"X." He drew out my nickname and hugged me tight, lifting me off the ground and swinging me back and forth.

"You're killing me," I croaked out as he tightened his squeeze. Ow my ribs. Matt just chuckled and put me back on the ground. Matt was defending his US Title against Chris Masters tonight. Should be a good match. Of course, the crowd will most likely be one hundred percent behind Matt.

"Orton," Matt snorted, with distaste, noticing that's who I'd been sitting with before he'd walked in. I'm not sure where anyone else is. Amy might be in the locker room. Jeff's doing some weird pre match ritual no doubt. He has a title defense tonight.

"Hardy," Randy said in a similar tone. Why can't we all just get along?

"I'll see you later X. I'm off to find Jeffro… and Shan, since he disappeared too…" Matt grumbled, cursing under his breath when he realized Shannon was nowhere in sight, and apparently had been with him earlier. "I'll find you before your match," he said before wandering off.

"I don't get why you're friends with that guy," Randy grumbled as I sat back down next to him. Oh no he didn't.

"What?!" I demanded, giving him a really disgusted look. No one talks bad about _my_ Matty, boyfriend or not.

"He's such a—"

"Watch what you say Randy," I warned my boyfriend. I'm really starting to like him less and less. He set his jaw and looked at me before sighing and snatching my hand off the table.

"I'm sorry. He just… I don't know. He doesn't even give me a chance," he stated angrily. He's right. Matt didn't give Randy a chance.

"I know. But… he's just overprotective. He's like my big brother."

"Yeah, well he doesn't seem to mind _his_ brother following you around like a love sick puppy," Randy pointed out.

Wait… _what_?!

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Please X. You can't honestly tell me you don't notice the Rainbow Haired Wonder glare my way every time we come in contact? He's so jealous. It's pathetic. I thought he was going to explode the other day when I kissed you in front of him." Is he serious?

I couldn't say anything. What is Jeff's problem? And if only Randy knew…

* * *

"Shit, I have to go babe," I said, sitting up awkwardly with Randy on top of me. We were making out in his locker room until my cell alarm went off that is. He groaned and sat up, letting me off the couch to go to my purse. I grabbed my phone and shut the beeping noise off then looked to a very frustrated looking Randy. "Sorry, I have a cut scene." I rushed out of the room and over to makeup to get it fixed up since it had smudged a bit.

* * *

"**Hey Jeff," I smiled, sauntering over to the artist himself as he stretched before his match. He stopped and looked up at me with a smile.**

"**X," he said simply. Man of few words.**

"**I just wanted to wish you good luck in your match tonight," I said in a flirtatious way. He grinned and stood straight up, facing me. **

"**Really, that's all?" he asked coyly. I raised my eyebrows and allowed a smirk to play on my lips as I shrugged. Jeff then lunged forward pulling my body flush against his and kissing me roughly. His hand pulled me close by the back of my neck and the other held my waist close to his. Our hips were pressed tightly together. And I could feel…**

**Uh.**

**I don't think he should have a match with that thing-poking out like that.**

**Oops. This kiss is a little **_**too **_**real I guess.**

"And cut." Jeff breathed out after he pulled away from me, running his hands through his hair and leaving the cut scene area. Jesus that was… weird and awkward. And I'm about to make this situation a whole lot worse by chasing after him.

I followed him into his locker room. Bad move. I'm lucky no one else was in there or I might be staring at Brian or Paul's (or someone less attractive's) balls right now.

"Je—" Wow. What a way to shut me up. He shoved me against the locker room door and kissed me even more fiercely then he did before. And I know I'm supposed to push him away and slap him in his face, but instead I groaned when he ground his hips against mine. Oh God…

This really isn't a good time to mess with me fucker.

You have a match in like twenty and I'm supposed to be your valet.

Yeah, I'm still managing. Once you're in, it's hard to escape I guess.

Um, okay. Jeff needs to leave my pants _on_. I grabbed his wrists and held them still, then let go, pushing him backwards as hard as I could, making him stumble. He gave me a bewildered expression. This can't keep happening.

"Stop it!" I yelled. I'm pissed now. I really am. I don't want to feel this way about him and he isn't helping me get over it at all! "You can't fucking do that! You just told me a few nights ago that you couldn't be with me, that everything was a mistake and now you're all over me?! I'm not some stupid whore Jeff! That's not how it works asshole! I'm not a goddamned toy!"

Complete and utter deafening silence filled the room. He stared at me, a face of stone. I couldn't read him at all. But he can't keep getting all bipolar on me! That's not fair.

"We have to be out there soon," I said shyly, feeling embarrassed for some reason. He ran his hands over his face and I wondered how he was going to take care of his little problem. I might've killed it with my outburst though. Unless he likes that kind of thing, which wouldn't shock me because Jeff sure seems to go out of his way to get a rise out of me.

After a minute of pacing he walked out of the locker room without a word and I followed, keeping an eye out for his brother.

* * *

"Making his way to the ring, being accompanied by Xtacy, from Cameron, North Carolina, he is the WWE Intercontinental Champion, Jeff Hardy!" Lillian called as Jeff's music broke out and we made our way down the ramp.

We got into the ring and taunted. I stood by Jeff after he jumped off the turnbuckle and headed for the ropes, but stopped when he grabbed me by the hand, pulling me back easily and kissing me softly on the lips, receiving a great response from the crowd just as Mr. Kennedy's music played. I resisted the urge to cringe at the kiss. Doing this was just starting to be painful.

I made a huge mistake. I never should've slept with him. Work and play obviously don't mix well together, and now I know why.

* * *

The match went by quickly and I waited for my opening to distract Ken so Jeff could pick up the win. This would all come into play with my match later on.

Then I saw it. As Ken got up on the top rope to do a Kenton Bomb, I climbed onto the apron, shoving him off and onto the floor while the ref was distracted making sure Jeff was all right.

Jeff regained his composure inside the ring and Ken was beginning to get up as well. But he was put right back down as Jeff grabbed the top rope and vaulted himself overboard, hitting Ken with a slingshot crossbody. I cheered wildly, getting the entire crowd to chant 'Hardy' as the two began to get up once again.

Jeff rolled Ken into the ring and the two grappled for a while, punching back and forth until Jeff went for a kick, hitting a reverse enziguri and quickly getting to his feet. Ken got up but Jeff got him down once again, this time with a Whisper in the Wind. One final move, a Swanton and Jeff pinned. The crowd counted with the ref and me. "One-two-three!"

"Here is your winner, and still the WWE Intercontinental Champion, Jeff Hardy!"

I jumped in the ring with Jeff and raised his hand, while the ref raised the other then I hugged him tightly. He was handed the belt and held it in one hand, wrapping his free arm around my neck and pulling me close, kissing the top of my head.

We retreated to the backstage area and relaxed for a while. There was a match between my match against Melina, so I had a little time to relax.

* * *

I was ambushed form behind as I walked down the hallway, in search of Matthew. Arms wrapped around me tightly and I was spinning around. Jesus I feel like I'm on one of those damn carnival rides right now. Once I was back on the ground I held onto my captor until the dizziness went away, then looked to find a grinning idiot.

AKA Shannon Brian Moore.

"God you're a pain in the ass," I muttered, still a little uneasy while I walked down the hall.

"Yeah, but you like pain in your ass," he grinned, then smacked my butt… really fucking hard! Of course, my vinyl pants made it sound even louder and I squeaked at the harsh contact. "See?" I just shook my head. Really, there's no use in arguing with him. He's never at a loss for words. "Oh, by the way, Matt's in the other direction," he decided to tell me after checking a few of the rooms. I glared at him and smacked his shoulder, causing him to shrug away and laugh.

"Shannon, you're impossible. And for not telling me, you can carry me," I said, walking behind him and hopping onto his back.

Of course, in natural Shannon fashion, he just had to be a perv.

"Sugar, you can wrap your legs around me anytime," he chuckled, walking down the hallway back in the other direction. He stopped in front of one of the locker rooms and kicked the door open.

"He's right—" Shannon's jaw dropped and I imagine my face probably looked nearly identical to his. There was Matt, shirt off, making out.

With Amy.

"Uh… oops," I laughed awkwardly and slid off Shan's back as the two pulled apart, faces flushing.

"We'll just uh… leave you two… alone," Shan stuttered before shutting the door. The two of us stood in silence for a minute, before cracking up.

"I knew it was coming," I told him. I really did see it coming. The two hung out more then ex's should. We walked off down the hall to wait for my match and get my makeup touched up.

* * *

"The following no disqualifications match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the WWE Women's Title. First, making her way to the ring, from Los Angeles, California, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Melina!" I waited for my cue, then ran out as my music blared.

"And the challenger, making her way to the ring, from Providence, Rhode Island, Xtacy!" I ran down to the ring, sliding in and immediately attacking Melina.

* * *

The match went on quickly and I waited for an opportunity to do my Shooting Star Press. I found it when I hit X Marks The Spot and I dragged Melina to the corner, climbing the turnbuckle. Jeff's words echoed in my head.

'_Don't think about it'_

I dove off the top rope, flipping mid air and hit my mark perfectly.

"Shooting Star Press! We might have a new WWE Women's Champion!" JR hollered excitedly into the ring. A chorus of boo's sounded though and I was ripped from my pin right before the third count. Ken Kennedy had just cost me the Women's Championship.

"Remember ladies and gentlemen, this is a no disqualifications match," JR reminded everyone. Ken pulled me out of the ring and held me by my hair. I smacked him hard in the face, but that only fueled his fire. He hit me with an inverted suplex on the outside, then threw me back into the ring. I was out of it.

Cheers sounded and I saw the flash of purple hair on the outside as Ken and Jeff got into it. Melina pinned me and I couldn't find the strength to kick out, much to the crowd's disappointment.

"Here is your winner, and still WWE Women's Champion, Melina!" Lillian announced. I just lay there, staring up at the arena ceiling, lights blinding me until Jeff's face blocked them as he loomed over me, panting for breath.

I know I was scripted to lose. But it fucking sucked. What a shitty feeling. Jeff helped me out of the ring and up the ramp as I clutched my back. Ugh.


	17. Chapter 17: Big Mouth Strikes Again

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE or any of its wrestlers.

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the reviews you guys, I love you all so much! Anyway, here's another chapter. Enjoy!

**

* * *

Love Is Insane And Baby We Are Too**

**Chapter 17: Big Mouth Strikes Again**

* * *

I emerged from the locker room, freshly showered but feeling a little disappointed still. I could've been the Women's Champion. I've never had that opportunity before. I just hope it won't be my last…

I had my bag slung over my shoulder, ready to go back to the hotel. My cell rang as I continued down the hallway and I answered it without checking the ID.

"Hello?"

"_Hey baby girl. You did damn good out there,"_ Dad's voice said from the other line. I sighed into the phone and laughed a little.

"Thanks Dad," I said. He couldn't make it to the show tonight even though we were only in Oklahoma. He had some important Daddy business to take care of.

"_That shootin' star press was dead on. Where'd you learn that?"_

"Jeff, actually. We worked on it last time I was in Cameron." He also worked me last time we were in Cameron.

"_Yeah? Just be careful. I don't want you killin' yourself in the ring pullin' Team Xtreme stunts."_

"Dad, I'm fine."

"_You sure? You sound a little down."_

"I'm fine Daddy, I promise."

"_Kay baby. I gotta go get Gracie outta the tub. Love you baby girl."_

"Love you too."

**-Matt's POV-**

"Where the hell are X and Jeff?" I vocalized my thoughts as I sat in the locker room with Shannon and Aimes. I'm worried about X. I don't know what she thinks about Amy and I. I know they're friends, but bein' friends with someone who cheated on you, and bein' back together with someone who cheated on you are two completely different things. Shan said she was fine with it, but I still don't know. I wanna hear it from the horse's mouth.

I noticed Amy and Shan both snicker to themselves at my words and raised an eyebrow at the two. They looked at each other with wide eyes and Amy snapped, "What's so funny?"

"Nothin', what're you laughin' at?" Shan shot back. Alright. What's goin' on?

"You have ten seconds to spill whatever ya'll are hidin'," I said, standing before the two with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Matt it's noth—" Amy started, but was cut off.

"XsleptwithJeff!" Shannon blurted out. I could seriously feel my face gettin' red with anger. He _what_?

"Shannon!" Amy scolded him, slappin' him in the arm.

"I'm not gettin' my ass kicked cause Jeff can't keep it in his pants. You saw him. Matt was gettin' that look," Shannon defended himself. I can't believe this. This can't be true.

"Yall're fulla shit," I commented, tihnkin' this was all some big joke. X wouldn't sleep with Jeff. And he wouldn't dare take my sweet, innocent Xanadu and devirginize her when he _knows_ how overprotective I am of her. That'd just be stupid.

"Matt listen. Xan is a grown woman. She can make her own choices. I'm not saying sleeping with Jeff was exactly the best decision she's ever made, because now he says it was a mistake but—"

"He what?!" I interrupted Amy. He says it was a mistake? No. No he better not've made a mistake like that with X. She's too sweet. How could my own brother do that to her? Damn it, I'm too fuckin' busy tryin' to get other guys away form her I didn't even see what was obviously right in front of my face. Course, I didn't think I had to worry 'bout my own brother, who's never shown any interest in her, _ever_. Guess he doesn't haveta be interested though, does he? From what Amy's sayin', apparently not.

"Shit," she cursed under her breath. "Matt just calm down," she begged as I grabbed my bag and headed towards the locker room door.

"He's dead," I growled.

**-X's POV-**

I spotted Jeff standing with some ring rat girl in an all too tight shirt and a backstage pass hanging around her neck. She was talking flirtatiously while he packed things into his bag, all in all looking completely bored and uninterested.

He did a double take though when he spotted me, then looked to the bimbo standing in front of him. Suddenly he seemed a lot more interested in what she was saying. He started touching her arm and stuff while she talked. Fuck.

I felt tears burning my eyes. What a fucking prick. I hate him.

I get the hint, okay? You don't like me. No need to rub it in my damn face! Of course, everything would be a lot easier if you weren't fucking making out with me all the time!

I stormed off in the opposite direction, looking for my boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. I shouldn't give a shit about Jeff. Who cares? He's just some stupid, rainbow haired, faggy, freak anyway. Fuck Jeff Hardy to hell.

I pressed the off button on my phone down until the phone shut off and pocketed it. I don't want to talk to anyone. I knocked on Randy's locker room door and it opened minutes later. Paul Levesque stood before me, freshly showered and in a pair of sweats.

"Here for your boy?" he asked raising his eyebrows. "Hey, what's wrong?" He noticed my swelling eyes.

"Nothing… Paul. I just need to see Randy, please?" I begged. I just want to get out of here and as far away from Jeff Hardy as possible.

Paul didn't push any further, just yelled to Randy, who emerged in a t-shirt and sweats seconds later. "Hey babe, what's wrong?" he asked, looking concerned.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, receiving a few howls from who ever else was in that locker room. "Can we go back to the hotel?" I whispered huskily into his ear. His eyes widened as he pulled back a little and he grinned.

"Lemme get my shit and we're gone," he said, running back into the locker room. I waited for him and he was out in a few minutes, slinging an arm around my waist and leading me to the parking lot. This was it.

**-Jeff's POV-**

"Yeah, so tonight, there's this party at—" I was not even listenin' to this girl. I have no idea what her name is. She told me, but I can't remember. I really don't want to deal with her right now. Someone, save me please! I don't know why I made it look like I was interested. Just to make X jealous? I shouldn't even care. But I do.

"Jeff!" Matt's voice boomed from the hall, I quickly turned my head towards him and so did the girl, her eyes brightening immediately. Uh oh, Matt looks pissed, Shannon looks scared and Amy looks worried.

"Oh my god! Matt Hardy! My name is Tanya! I'm a huge fan!" she ran up to Matt. I should be thankin' her for stallin' him for yellin' at me for whatever I' in trouble for. But damn, can't she see this isn't a good time to be all up in my brother's face? It's funny how she forgot all about me in those two seconds.

"Oh, uh, Tanya, it's real nice to meet you and all, but this is really not a good time. I'm gonna have to steal my baby brother away from you," Matt said, brushin' the girl off and givin' me a look that said 'follow me or die.'

I walked after him, slingin' my bag over my shoulder and we went into an empty locker room, Aimes and Shan followin'. I looked to Shan, for an answer maybe as to why I'm in trouble, but he avoided all eye contact with me. And I knew it then. He opened his fat mouth about X. Fuck!

"Are you crazy?! She's nineteen Jeff! You took advantage of her! And then you tell her it was a mistake!? What the hell were you thinkin'? Do you know how dead you are if her Dad finds out?! And I'll haveta hear about it! I can't believe you! You're so irresponsible! She isn't a toy Jeff! You can't just play with her and then toss her aside! She's a young, naïve little girl! And you know how I feel about her datin' guys! I never thought I'd havta—" Matt chewed me out for another ten minutes and I just stood my ground, face like stone, waitin' for him to shut the fuck up! I don't care, okay? Doesn't he get it? I don't give a shit what he thinks. He can't control my life, or hers. It's none of his damn business.

I'm not stupid though. I ain't gonna argue with Matt in one of his moods. I'll just let him get all his damn frustration out now.

Oh yeah.

Remind me to kick Shannon's ass later.

* * *

"Her damn phone's off," Matt growled as we sat in his hotel room. I was pretty surprised to find out he was sharin' it with Amy and I was roomin' with Shan tonight. "God, where the hell is she?!"

"Matt, where do you think she is?" Amy stated, more then asked. "He's her boyfriend." Oh shit. My blood is boilin'. She better not be sleepin' in his room tonight.

Matt scowled at Aimes. "No way. She wouldn't… she… she. Shit," Matt grumbled. The thought of X fuckin' Orton made me want to hurt… someone. I glanced at Shan. Nah, not here. "She would've called though." Poor Matt. He looks hurt that she didn't even let him know where she was goin', and on one of the rare occasions both brands were at the same hotel.

Bitch.

**-X's POV-**

I did it. With Randy. Honestly, it was enjoyable. But not as enjoyable as…

Nevermind.

I don't want to think about _him_.

It's like he goes out of his way to hurt me.

And for what? Because _he_ wanted to sleep with me? Because _he_ had all these pictures and drawings of me? He doesn't make any sense.

I'm lying naked in a bed with my boyfriend and thinking about another guy.

Isn't that just peachy?

Fuck.

* * *

I was seriously ambushed the next morning when I went to the lobby to get some free breakfast. I'd left Randy upstairs to sleep but as soon as I stepped out of the elevator Amy dragged me off to the side. "Listen, Shannon told Matt about you and Jeff last night," she told me. I could almost feel the color draining from my cheeks. Oh great.

"Wonderful," I groaned. This sucks.

"Yeah, and he was freaking out last night because your phone was off and he didn't know where you were. But uh… I kind of figured you were with Randy… so I told him," she said uncertainly.

"Amy," I whined, wiping my face with my hands. Great.

"Hey it was that or he would've called the freaking cops to file a missing persons report. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It's not your fault," I said, walking towards the food. She followed me and we went over to get some eggs and bacon and sausage.

"So did you…" Amy hinted as we filled our plates and went over to a table together.

"Yeah."

"Oh." We ate in near silence until…

"So, you and Matt…?" I needed to know if it was just a onetime thing or not.

"Yeah…" I smiled. I'm happy for him. I know he never really got over Amy. And I know she regretted what she did every day of her life.

"Hardy alert," Aimes whispered a little while later. Great. Which one? I got my answer when they both took seats at the table we were at, dropping plates of food onto the table. Matt took the seat next to Amy and Jeff sat next to Matt. A body filled the seat next to me and I glanced over to see it was Shannon the big mouth.

He shot me a nervous smile and I scowled at him. He mouthed sorry and gave me his big, green puppy dog eyes. It's really hard to say no to Shannon's puppy eyes. I offered him a small smile and continued staring down at my plate, moving the food around with my fork.

We were all quiet. No one said anything. Just ate. I couldn't take the silence anymore. It was killing me. Tears started falling down my cheeks and I got up from the table, headed for the community bathroom. I can't take this.

I hate crying. I wish I wasn't such a damn crybaby. I'm a fucking wrestler for god's sake! I wish I was back on Smackdown, with Matt and Shannon and Brian and Paul and Shane and Ash and that's it! I hate that stupid draft! Why did I get put on RAW! Everything would've been fine if I had just stayed on Smackdown! I hate RAW. I want to fucking quit.


	18. Chapter 18: I Just Want Something I Can

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE or any of its superstars.

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing!

**

* * *

Love Is Insane And Baby We Are Too**

**Chapter 18: I Just Want Something I Can Never Have**

* * *

"X, come out," Matt said, knocking on the bathroom door. He's been there trying to get me out for the past nine minutes and thirty two seconds I noted as I looked at my digital watch. He could just come in. It's a public bathroom. I'm surprised he hasn't sent Amy in. I had my hands on the counter and I looked down into the sink, watching my black, makeup stained tears fall into the white porcelain.

I can't handle it. I can't be around Jeff anymore. He makes me want to vomit. I can't stand him but at the same time I want to jump on him and fuck his brains out. But I can't. Because that's all he wants obviously. And the worst part is.

I think I'm in love with him.

**-Jeff's POV-**

"She'll come out when she's ready," Amy told Matt.

"Can't you go getter?" Matt asked, lookin' real frustrated as we stood outside the bathroom.

"No Matt. Leave her alone. She needs to be alone. Trust me," Amy reasoned with him. He didn't seem happy about it, but he slumped against the wall and dug his hands into his pockets. I saw the look he was givin' me.

This can't be my fault. I didn't _do_ anythin'. I just sat there. And ate. It's not my fault girls have all these manic emotions.

Stop glarin' at me Matt.

You want her out? Fine, I'll get her out. "This is goddamn ridiculous," I muttered.

**-X's POV-**

I had no time to think as the bathroom door swung open and I turned, expecting to see Amy. But no. That certainly wasn't Amy.

"You can't come in here," I snapped at Jeff, trying to wipe my eyes free of any remainder of my tears. I know he knew I was crying, but I don't want him to see.

"Come on," he said, snatching my wrist and pulling me towards the door.

"No, stop it!" I hissed, planting my feet, causing him to stop. He whipped his head towards me and I was caught in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I frowned and looked away form him.

"Like you care," I mumbled, grabbing a paper towel and wetting it to wipe my smeared makeup off my face. His hand ran up and down my spine and I looked back at him. What is he doing? More fucking games, right?

Jeff wrapped me in his arms and kissed the top of my head. And I cried again. I hate feelings.

I buried my face on his shoulder, probably getting my makeup on his wife beater, but oh well. "Stop cryin'. I'm doin' it for your own good sugar, trust me. I'm savin' us both a lotta heartache. You're not gonna wanna be with one guy for the rest of your life, and that's what I'm lookin' for. We're at two completely different points in our lives X. It just… won't work," he said in a soothing voice.

Then why did you sleep with me?

I couldn't bring myself to ask though. I know deep down I don't want to know the answer.

* * *

We emerged from the bathroom a little while later, Matt rushing over to me and embracing me tightly. I love Matt. I feel so bad for making him worry about me all the time like I know he does.

"Can we go somewhere? Just you and me?" I asked him, my voice muffled into his chest. I need to talk to my best friend alone for a while.

"Course," is all he said and I pulled away.

"Walk?" I suggested and he nodded, leading me out the front door. I looked back at Shan, Jeff and Amy once more, before turning away and leaving the hotel, headed down the sidewalk with Matt.

We walked in silence until we got to a small dog park with a fountain in the middle and sat on one of the empty benches.

"So…" Matt broke our silence.

"So…" I repeated.

"You and Jeff," he mused, nodding his head. His jaw was clenched though, like it made him mad to say it.

"I heard the motor mouth was running," I said with a roll of my eyes, referring to the glorious pain in the ass himself, Mr. Moore.

"Purrin' like a kitten," Matt snorted. Then he turned to me, serious face on. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Matt… how would you have reacted if I'd said, 'by the way. I gave it up to your brother'?" His face verified I'd made my point.

"But why Jeff? I mean… I thought you and Orton—"

"Yeah… I know. I made a mistake. It's just… I've always liked Jeff. You know that."

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago. I thought you were over it once you started hangin' out with him."

"So did I."

**-Flashback-**

"_Would you cut that out?" Matt asked as I stared at the monitor. It was my first PPV since being hired at the WWE and I was set to accompany my dad to the ring. But right now, I was sitting backstage with my newfound best friend, watching his incredibly attractive high-flying brother on the TV. I know I was gawking at the screen and probably drooling a little. "That's my brother woman! You're sick."_

"_He's sooo pretty though," I informed him, jumping up and clapping when Jeff got the pin and headed backstage. "Is he coming back here?!" I asked excitedly. I've never met Jeff before, only seen him on TV and heard about him form Matt._

_I knew Matt a little before I got signed from coming on the road with my dad during summer vacation for a week or so._

"_Don't even think about it X, he's too old for you," Matt shattered my dreams. I pouted as the door swung open and in walked a sweaty, colorful, glorious Jeff Hardy._

_I shied behind Matt a bit before his brother noticed me. He pulled the shirt he was wearing over his head. Oh gosh…!_

"_Hey Matt, you needta get that damn— oh. Hi," Jeff said with a crooked smile, noticing me for the first time once his head was free from his shirt._

"_Hi," I said softly, waving shortly and looking away form him. Yeesh, am I blushing or what. _

"_Jeff, this is Xanadu, but don't call her that. She'll rip your nuts off. X is Mark's daughter," Matt introduced us. _

"_I know. Jeff Hardy, the better lookin' brother," Jeff smirked, offering his hand. I took it hesitantly and laughed at his joke. _

**-End Flashback-**

So maybe my first impression of Jeff wasn't' a bad one. It was the next few times I met him that were what made me dislike him… or so I thought anyway.

"So what's the deal then?" Matt asked after another short moment of silence.

"I… I don't know. He doesn't want to be with me. He said we're at different points in our lives and that I won't want to stay with him."

"You've got to be kiddin' me." Matt ran his hands down his face. "And what if you were older?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I'm not the one you should be asking that question."

"You're right. Let's go back. I gotta talk to Jeff and ya'll gotta plane to catch in two hours," Matt stated, looking at his watch and standing up from the bench. He offered his hand and heaved me up and we walked back to the hotel.

But I had my own questioning to do as we walked.

"So, you're giving Amy another chance?" I asked casually. I saw the corner of his lips turn up.

"Yeah, I am. Whaddya think?" he questioned, throwing a sideways glance at me.

"Does it matter? Take it from someone who's been overprotected her whole life, especially when it comes to dating. Don't listen to anything but your heart." I didn't just say that.

"Wow X… that was… heartwarming. You're so lame," he laughed, ruffling my hair. I ducked away form him and jogged ahead a bit, but he caught up. "Seriously though, I wanna know what your honest opinion is."

"Honestly… I think it's great. I love Amy. I love you. I love you two together. She's learned her lesson," I assured him. He nodded as we stepped through the front doors of the hotel.

* * *

"Matt, please just let Jeff be. I don't want you threatening him into being with me," I said softly as the elevator stopped on my floor. Matt nodded, sucking in his bottom lip and I stepped out after giving him a quick hug.

I walked down the hall, whipping out my keycard and sliding it into the slot of the room Randy and I shared last night. I walked in and found him fully dressed, shoving things into one of his bags, phone resting between his head and shoulder. He glanced up and me and smiled. "I know… yeah… hey, I gotta go. I'm trying to pack. Call you later. Love you too. Bye," he finished up his phone conversation then shut his phone and pocketed it.

"Who was that?" I asked, sitting beside him on the bed. He grinned up at me, zipping his bag shut.

"My lovely mother. Woman nags me even when I'm not home," he chuckled. I smiled and fell backwards onto the bed. He loomed over me before leaning down and kissing my lips slowly. He inhaled in my mouth before pulling away and pressing his forehead against mine. "We still have a few hours before we need to catch that plane," he muttered in a husky voice before kissing my temple.

I didn't say anything, I just gave a small smile and he swooped down to kiss me again. As his tongue maneuvered around my mouth, I realized it wasn't the same as Jeff's kiss. Sure Randy had smooth, soft lips, and certainly knew what he was doing. But there was something lacking. Jeff's kiss was somehow soft, rough, dominant, passionate and wild all at the same time. I liked the way the rough stubble from his interestingly shaved beard brushed the soft skin of my face. Randy was clean-shaven. I guess that's nice too.

Randy's lips moved down my throat. There was another issue. When Jeff did that, when he ran his tongue down my throat and massaged my skin with his lips, it was like an immediate groan escaped my throat. And when he did this, I had long, colorful, smooth hair to lace my fingers through. Randy's hair is too short. I don't like that.

I'm not saying that I'm not enjoying everything Randy's doing, it's just that I enjoyed it _more_ when Jeff did it. That's bad, isn't it?

Randy's hands trailed under my shirt and across my stomach. Randy has really nice, soft, smooth hands. I think he gets manicures too. Not that there's anything wrong with that; all the power to guys who go for male grooming. But I kind of like Jeff's calloused fingertips from strumming the strings on his guitar and the way they lightly scraped my skin. And I liked his short fingernails that were always covered in chipped nail polish. One thing about Jeff I can confirm is better, is his fingers… if you get what I'm saying. I'm not sure if it's the guitar playing or the artistic talent that pretty much comes with skilled hands. Or a combination of the two. But Jeff has _very_ talented fingers.

Randy sat up and threw his shirt off. Firm abs, smooth chest, and muscular arms. Nothing wrong there. Except I kind of like the sprinkle of blonde hair over Jeff's chest. And how Jeff is in shape, but doesn't look like a gym rat. And Randy's tattoos were plain and dull, unlike Jeff's gorgeous pieces of art on his body. And as I trailed my fingers down the center of Randy's chest, I realized he didn't have a barbell through his bellybutton like Jeff did or the thin happy trail leading down to the waistband of his pants.

Randy had my clothes off in seconds. How he did it, I'll never know. Someone's anxious though I guess. Jeff took his time doing that. He pulled my jeans down my legs almost painfully slow. I groaned at the thought.

Randy smirked down at me as he kicked his jeans and boxers off. Plain boxers. Just plain gray. Blah. Not like Jeff's lime green ones. Not to mention the array of other weird underwear he has.

I really need to forget about Jeff.


	19. Chapter 19: Exposed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE or any of its superstars.

**A/N: **In case you don't know, A.D.O.R.E. is Amy's animal rescue charity. And The Luchagors is her band. Here's the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**

* * *

Love Is Insane And Baby We Are Too**

**Chapter 19: Exposed**

* * *

I walked into the Staples Center in LA with Randy a few hours later. RAW went on the air in four hours and I had an appointment with Amy in the ring to get a little bit of training done. I had a match with Jeff against Melina and Kennedy tonight.

We're in California all week. It should be fun. Especially since it's my birthday in three days. December 13th. It's the 10th today. And my dad's renting out The Avalon on Hollywood and Vine. I can't believe he's doing that. He's insane. But I can guarantee there will be a ton of people there. It should be _My Super Sweet Sixteen _worthy. Of course, I'm going to be twenty though.

"It's my birthday on the thirteenth," I said casually as we headed down the hallway to check out the match card and grab our scripts.

"What? Babe, come on. Why didn't you tell me this like a few weeks ago? Now I have to rush out and get you something instead of putting a lot of loving thought into it," he said, a bit of a smirk on his lips.

"Shut up. You don't have to get me anything," I half smiled, shoving him lightly.

"Yeah, because I'm sure that would look real good, wouldn't it?" He has a point.

"Better get shopping then I guess," I shrugged. He snorted and shook his head, placing his hand on the small of my back as we headed to the GM's office to get our things.

**-Jeff's POV-**

I walked down the hall towards catering, cravin' some Skittles. With pasta. Yeah. Yum. But I stopped in the hall. I had to stop. I heard her name.

"So, how's life with Xanadu?" Sounded like Paul Levesque. I shrugged and almost started walkin' again. Till I heard a snort of laughter. "You still messing with that girl?"

What?!

"Can't help myself dude. She's hot as hell. I get lonely on the road. Plus, I'm still a free man." Orton That fuckin' piece of shit. I knew it.

"I don't know if it's smart to mess with Mark's daughter like that. He finds out, your screwed man. Maybe you should lay off. Plus, if Sam finds out, I'm pretty sure your engagement'll be off. Sam's had it up to here with your cheating I think." He's engaged. That bastard is engaged and he's usin' X.

"Relax dude. A few more nights with her and I'll be good." Asshole. I'm about ready to go in there and beat the fuckin' shit outta him.

"A few nights? You mean you…?"

"Popped that cherry." Ha, you wish Orton. The thought pissed me off more then you can imagine though.

"That's low. Even for you man." Paul didn't sound so amused anymore. "You're a punk, you know that?"

"Relax man, I'm just having some fun."

"Yeah, well if you were having 'fun' with my daughter like you are with Mark's, and I found out, you'd be a dead man. No pun intended." I jumped a little as the door swung open completely and Paul walked out. He eyed me and nodded before heading down the hall towards the ring.

**-X's POV-**

"Watch your shoulder X," Amy shouted to me as I hit Melina with a Russian Leg Sweep. The two of us were sparring off to warm up for our match while Amy gave me pointers.

I got up off the mat and helped Melina up before sighing loudly and going over to my water bottle. A few people were waiting to get into the ring so I figured we should wrap it up. I climbed through the ropes and jumped down off the apron. "It's all yours," I told Paul Levesque, who'd been the first one here, waiting. He nodded and patted me on the back before climbing into the ring with Randy, who I smiled up at before heading backstage with Amy and Melina in tow.

"So, I have a great surprise for you," Aimes said, a smile spreading over her face.

"Oh yeah? What would that be?" Amy was supposed to be leaving soon to go back home and do what she does. The month of her traveling with me was pretty much up.

"I resigned," she said with a grin.

"Huh?" I'm confused. Resigned what?

"I resigned with the company. I'm going to be on RAW again!" My eyes widened and I squealed like a little girl at a Justin Timberlake concert.

"That's awesome," Melina grinned, speaking up for the first time since we got backstage. I hugged Amy tightly. Melina joined in. Girly group hugs are so gay.

"Hellllo. Looks like I decided to get a banana at the right time." We stopped jumping and hugging and turned to see Brian and Paul watching us. Paul was smirking with a raised eyebrow and Brian was grinning stupidly. Brian had been the one to speak.

"Perv," I mumbled, walking over and pushing him into the wall. Poor Brian always seems to be on the receiving end of my violent outbursts.

"Hey! You're gonna bruise my banana!" he whined, shielding the yellow piece of fruit from my dull punches. I laughed at the possible double meaning and walked into catering, where the two boys had just come from. They decided to come back I guess because a few minutes later I was sitting with Brian, Amy and Paul, eating a turkey melt and talking about nothing. Melina had gone to the locker room to call her lover, John Hennigan. Not bad in my opinion. He's a hot piece of ass.

"Hey." I looked next to me, away from Amy and saw Jeff slide out the empty chair and sit down, greeting us all and dropping a plate of grapes, plain bow tie pasta and a bag of Skittles. Freak.

I'd been doing a great job of avoiding him. But I knew it wouldn't last forever. I brushed my hair behind my ear and shifted uncomfortably, finding my half eaten turkey melt much more interesting then it had been before.

"So, what were you saying about your party?" Amy asked, trying to get our conversation back where it had left off. Oh yeah.

I saw Jeff look at me curiously. I guess he didn't grab his script yet. Dad had a notice about the party printed on all the scripts. He's crazy, though I'm pretty sure Sara's the one who put him up to go all out like this. 'A girl only turns twenty once.' I can see her saying it in my head. I pulled my script out of my back pocket and slapped it on the table in front of him, pointing to the bold letters at the bottom on the cover. He shoved a bite of pasta into his mouth and scanned the paper with his misty green eyes, then looked up at me and nodded.

"Right, anyway, I was thinking, if you wanted to. Don't ask how, but Dad managed to get Rob Zombie to play. And Nocturne is going to play too. But if you want to fly the rest of The Luchagors out here and play a set before the other two bands I think it'd be cool cause it's going to sort of be a charity fund raiser thing and I was talking to Lacey and we were thinking that we'd give the money to A.D.O.R.E. if you don't mind" I said. Lacey Conner is the singer from Nocturne. And the 'crazy' Lacey from _Rock of Love with Bret Michaels_. I love that chick. I met her two years ago at one of her bands shows. We've been good friends ever since. She's an avid animal rights activist so she came up with giving the money from my birthday party/the benefit concert to Amy's charity, knowing we're good friends.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Amy asked excitedly. I smiled and nodded. "Of course. I'm gonna call them right now. I'll be back in a few," Aimes said, running off.

"So, you know we're getting you something, right? I mean, nice try, with the notice and all, but all your friends are still going to get you something," Paul said, raising his eyebrows. I sighed. Deep down I knew. I didn't ask for presents. I really don't need anything. I just wanted people to pay to get in so I could give that money to a charity or donate money. Everyone on the guest list would get in for free. But there were tickets being sold on the internet to anyone who could get them. All the money would go to the charity. Dad had paid for Rob Zombie out of his own pocket. Crazy man. Rob's a wrestling fan though, so I guess it isn't that crazy. Pretty much the whole WWE roster was on the guest list. There were some famous people I was friends with on it too though. The party is called 'A Little Bit of Xtacy'. I have a feeling Sara came up with that idea too.

"C'mon Paul. Let's go get a Victoria's Secret catalog from Maria and buy X some shmexy lingerie so she can wear it when she thanks us for the lovely gift," Brian said with a wink, before standing up and walking off, Paul in tow. I rolled my eyes as he threw a wink my way as well. Great. Now it's just me and _him_.

I chanced a glance at him, finding that he was lining his Skittles up on his otherwise empty plate making a rainbow out of them. I smiled slightly. Only Jeff. "So…" he said, not looking up from his plate but obviously not comfortable in the silence.

I put my forehead on the edge of the table and stared down at my thighs, my hands resting on either side of my head. I shrugged my shoulders, not knowing what to say. Fingers laced through mine and I tilted my head and found Jeff's hand entwined with mine. I swallowed a lump in my throat as he looked at me with pursed lips. Uhh…

"I'm worried about you," he said in a soft voice. What?! "He's no good X. I'm tellin' you. Somethin' ain't right." I just stared at him. I don't want this to turn into an argument. "I don't wanna see you get hurt."

"It's okay when you're the one doing the hurting though, right?" I sighed and picked my head up off the table. "I need to go… get ready…" I mumbled, slipping my hand away from his and standing up. Why is he doing this to me? Sometimes I feel like he doesn't even realize it. Like just then. Friends hold hands, right? Yes. I hold hands with Matt all the time. Then again, could you really consider Jeff and I friends? I couldn't tell you…

My head is spinning right now.

* * *

I lay sprawled out in the middle of the ring, having just been nailed in the forehead by Melina's Women's Championship. I was seeing stars and there was blood trickling down my forehead and into my eyes. And it stung. And my fucking head is killing me.

"Here are you winners, Mr. Kennedy and Melina!" Lillian Garcia informed the audience. Jeff got up from outside the ring where he'd been fighting Ken and climbed through the ropes, clutching his ribs but seeming more concerned about my condition. He pushed his hair back and frowned while he panted to catch his breath, looking down at me, then to where Ken and Melina climbed up the ramp, Melina being sure to taunt him with her title, which had some of my blood smeared on it. The show went to commercial and during, Jeff proceeded to pull me close to the apron and climb out of the ring, then heave me into his arms and carry me backstage. I pretended to be unconscious and lay limply in his arms, which I think made it difficult for him to make it backstage.

We made it back without him dropping me and I jumped to the ground, holding onto his shoulder for safety because I was feeling dizzy as fuck. "You okay?" Jeff questioned, steadying me by putting his hand on my back. I rubbed my face and nodded, looking disgustedly at the fake blood on my hands. That's right, I used a blood packet.

"Fine, I just need to sit down," I breathed out and Jeff guided me over to a steel chair. He pulled one up beside me and handed me a water bottle. "Thanks," I said, taking it with a weak smile. It quickly faded though.

"What's going on here?" Randy said as he towered over Jeff and I as Jeff handed me a towel to get the fake blood off. I used some of the water from the bottle.

"What are you talking about?" I asked Randy. His match was up next. He was interrupting John Cena's meeting with Mr. McMahon and the two would have an on the spot match. But seriously, what is he talking about?

"Quiet X," he shushed me. Ohhhh he did not just tell me to be quiet. "Listen Hardy. Stay the hell away from her."

"Excuse me?" Jeff snorted, standing up and getting in Randy's face. Oh, isn't this just wonderful.

"Jeff," I warned him. I stood up and pulled at his shoulder, trying to get him to sit back down, but it was no use. He just shrugged me off.

"Stay away from her. Leave her alone. I heard about you in catering today. Holding her hand. You missed out, not my problem. Leave my girlfriend alone."

"Why don't you tell her?" Jeff snarled at Randy. Tell who what? Am I her? Does Jeff know something I don't?

"What the hell are you talk— you know what? I don't give a shit. Just stay the fuck away form her! I'm tired of you following her around and putting your hands on her. Just leave her alone. She's my girlfriend, not yours. You—"

"**Tell** her Orton. Go ahead. Tell her about Sam." Jeff's words caused Randy's jaw to drop a bit and his eyes flashed to me, to Jeff, then back again. He looked like a fish out of water.

"Who the fuck is Sam?" I demanded to know.

"A frie—" Randy started.

"His fiancé," Jeff answered for me. What?! You've got to be fucking shitting me. Every curse word in the world is going through my head right now. So that's why Jeff had that heart to heart with me in catering. He was hoping I'd get the hint. He was fucking right.

"You suck Orton," was all I could manage to get out before I walked off down the hall, tears threatening to fall down my cheeks. I shouldn't care. I didn't even like him that much, right? This whole time he's been engaged? How could I have missed that? How could no one have known he was engaged? Someone _had_ to know. I guess they just didn't feel the need to tell me. See what I mean about RAW? I wish I was on Smackdown. I need Matt.


	20. Chapter 20: Three Cheers For Sweet Reven

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE or any of its superstars.

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing everyone!

**

* * *

Love Is Insane And Baby We Are Too**

**Chapter 20: Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge**

**

* * *

-Jeff's POV-**

I smirked at Orton. Bastard. I was hopin' X would listen earlier and dump him before she had to find out, but she didn't. So I took matters into my own hands. Of course, I was provoked…

"Nice job Hardy. Break the damn girls heart," Orton sneered.

"Oh, fuck you," I scoffed. He's gotta be kiddin' me. He sure thinks highly of himself.

"Whatever. No big loss. I got what I wanted," he shrugged. "Bet you wish you got to her first though, huh? With the way you look at her…" Fuck it.

"Don't worry, I did." The look on his damn face was priceless. I smirked again.

"Virgin my ass. That stupid who—" He didn't even get to finish the insult before I decked him. Next thing I knew, the two of us were on the damn floor, bein' pulled apart by security. I almost pissed myself when I heard the unmistakable voice of Vince McMahon. Shit. Just what I need. I'm already on thin ice.

"What the hell is going on here?" the boss' voice yelled. Shit he's pissed. He marched over to the two of us as we were restrained by security.

"You two, in my office as soon as we go off air. Orton, get your ass up there. Hardy, get back to the locker rooms. You're both in deep shit," Vince warned us, that vein poppin' out as he yelled. Fuck.

I shoved away from the security and took off down the hall. I have more important things to worry about then Vince givin' me another lecture and suspendin' me… _again_.

I knock on the Women's locker room door. A second later, Aimes opens it.

"Ready to go Jeff?" she asked. I ignored her and looked over her shoulder.

"Where's X?"

"Huh? I don't know. Wh— hey, wait up!" I heard the door shut. I was already halfway back in the direction I'd come in. Amy caught up and walked beside me. "What the hell's going on Jeff?" she asked, pretty much joggin' to keep my pace.

"I needta find X," I said, not sure where to— bathroom. That's where she is. "Go in and see if she's there," I told Amy.

"Tell me why!" I sighed.

"Orton is engaged. I overheard him in the locker room. I told her. She ran off. Now go look." Amy stood with her mouth slightly agape and a frown on her face, before pushin' open the bathroom door and disappearin' behind it. Yup, she's in there. I can hear her cryin'. Shit. I'm pissed she's cryin' over that prick.

A few minutes later Amy came out of the bathroom. "She wants you to go in there," Amy shrugged, leanin' against the wall. I hesitated, rubbin' the back of my neck. "I'll be in the locker room. I'm gonna call up Matt, see if he can get here for her." Aimes trotted off down the hall and I pushed the bathroom door open slowly.

**-X's POV-**

"That's not fair. Ya'll getta couch," Jeff commented as he walked through the bathroom door to find me sitting on the plush loveseat in the corner. He was trying to lighten the mood, but seriously…

A sigh escaped his lips and he stood in front of me. "How long did you know?" I asked, sniffling and wiping my tears off my cheeks.

His eyes got a little wide. "I just found out today, I swear. Not even three hours ago. I didn't wanna say anythin' till we left the arena. Cause, ya know. This is work and all. But he just… he pissed me off so bad." Jeff sat down next to me on the couch. I continued to stare where he'd been standing in front of me.

"That's what the thing in catering was about, right? You were trying to warn me. I'm so stup—"

"You're not stupid. He's stupid." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him, resting his head on top of mine and I started crying again. See what I mean? Crybaby and a half.

"Look at me. I'm such a fucking hypocrite. I cheated on him with you." I shook my head and wiped my face on Jeff's shirt, then wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Don't matter. What he did is way worse. He was engaged and he went after you anyway. Nothin' but bad intentions too. I mean, I know he was your first boyfriend and all but— shit, I'm not helpin' am I?" Jeff interrupted himself as he noticed I started crying harder. I shook my head and half sobbed, half laughed into his neck. He sighed and chuckled a bit. "Sorry. Point is, he's not worth cryin' over sugar."

"I know. I know he isn't. Hell, I didn't even like him that much. But it just… sucks. It makes me feel cheap."

"If it makes you feel any better, I cracked him in the jaw pretty good after you left." I pulled away form him abruptly and looked at him like he was stupid.

"What the hell Jeff? Why? Why did you do that? The last thing you need is to get into more trouble with this company. You shouldn't be getting yourself into trouble over some stupid girl who can't keep her legs closed." I pressed my palms into my eyes and started crying _again_.

"Stop it. You aren't." He grabbed my wrists and pulled my hands into my lap, then wrapped his arms back around my shoulders. The more I thought about Randy, the more pissed I got. I pulled away from Jeff and stood up, a look of determination staring back at me in the mirror's reflection. "Where're you goin'?" Jeff asked, rising from the couch and following me out the door.

"Getting revenge."

* * *

I rummaged through Randy's duffel bag and Jeff waited by his locker room door, peering out the crack, keeping watch. "Got it!" I said victoriously, pulling his cell phone from the bag, Jeff turned to look at me and raised his eyebrows in question. I searched the phonebook and hit send once I found the number I was looking for.

"How're you gettin' revenge by callin' someone on his cell phone? Runnin' up his minutes really wasn't what I thought you had in mind…" I held a finger up as the click that signaled someone had picked up sounded.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Sam?" Jeff's eyes widened at the realization of what I was doing and I put my finger to my lips so he'd be quiet.

"_Yeah, who's this?"_ she asked unsurely.

"This is X, you know, from RAW?"

"_Oh… hi. Is there something I can help you with?"_

"I just want to let you know, for the past few months I've been dating Randy, who I just found out today is engaged to you."

There was a moment of silence. _"If he hadn't done this before, I probably wouldn't believe you."_ I heard a choked sob escape her lips. _"That fucking bastard."_

"Yeah, well I just thought you should know. I never would've done it if I'd known. I'm sorry."

"_Don't you be sorry. There's nothing for you to be sorry about. He's done this more than once. I should be thanking you for letting me know."_

"I need to go. Good luck with the asshole."

"_Yeah. Bye."_

I closed Randy's phone and turned to find Jeff grinning. "Wow. You're fuckin' maniacal." I laughed a bit and we opened the locker room door, coming face to face with the sweaty asshole himself. Jeff placed a protective hand on my shoulder and glared at Randy, as did I.

"What the hell are you two doing in my locker room," he demanded. I got right in his face, Jeff's hand sliding from my shoulder as I moved towards Randy.

"We're just leaving. Don't worry about it. Nice bruise," I said, brushing past him. I turned and glanced behind me to see Jeff in a staring contest with Randy before he followed after me, being sure to bump Randy's shoulder.

"I've gotta go to Vince's office," Jeff groaned, like a kid in high school being sent to the principals.

"I'll come with you. I'll tell him it was my fault."

"It wasn't your fault."

"It never would've happened if I just listened to you and Matt."

"Doesn't matter, you didn't make me punch him."

"But you were defending me."

"But—"

"Jeff! I'm coming. So shut up." He raised his eyebrows, then shrugged, defeated and ran his hands through his shoulder length blue hair. I stared up at him and then wrapped my arms around his waist tightly. I don't think I've ever thought this highly of Jeff before. He risked his job for what? Just to defend me? That is amazing.

"Well, you move on quickly, huh slut?" I heard Randy's drawling voice say from behind. He was exiting the locker room, still in his wrestling gear but now with a t-shirt covering his chest.

"Listen Orton, I thought I already—" Jeff started, moving towards him. I put my hands firmly on his chest and pushed him back slowly through. I walked him away from Randy, not even bothering to say anything. Cause honestly, I _feel _like a slut. I feel like an idiot for falling for his false charm. I feel cheap for sleeping with him.

"Stop," I said quietly enough so Jeff could hear as he tried to plant his feet so I couldn't push him away. He looked at me and shook his head before going to Mr. McMahon's office.

I knocked on the door and heard our boss' booming voice. "Come in!" he shouted and I turned the knob then walked through the doorway, Jeff in tow. Randy wasn't far behind. "Xanadu, you're here, good. From what I've head our little backstage brawl had a lot to do with you," the boss said, standing from his office chair and pacing the floor before the three of us. Randy stood a good few feet away from me and I stayed close to Jeff, but between the two men.

"Yes Mr. McMahon," was all I said, then I pursed my lips.

"Now, I _could_ suspend you Jeff, because from what I've gathered from witnesses, you threw the first punch." Jeff stood his ground and stared right into Vince's eyes, no sign of regret on his face at all. "We've already discussed your lack of maturity." I gripped Jeff's hand tightly, hoping he wouldn't explode in the boss' face. He looked like he was ready to flip out. And trust me, I've been the cause of many of his flip outs before, so I know what it looks like.

"But," Vince continued after staring us down again. I found my feet very interesting all of a sudden. "I think this would make for an interesting storyline. If you all agree, I can let this little fight slide, and trust me, you two gentlemen can't afford to disagree." My eyes must've bulged out of my head as I stared at Vince in complete shock. He can't be serious?

Then again, he was serious when he did it to Matt, Amy and Adam. Jesus Christ. I don't want this to be on TV! I don't need everyone knowing my dirty laundry. My family! I don't want them to know what happed! But I can't let Jeff get in trouble again. I can't let him get suspended because of me.

"No way!" Jeff spoke up. Shoot, shut up Jeff! The boss glared and I felt Jeff's hand grip mine almost too tightly. "She's nineteen! You seriously wanna exploit her personal life like that?!" God damn it Jeff. He _really_ needs to learn when to hold his tongue.

"Jeff," I warned.

"No, I don't want you to feel pressured into doin' this just 'cause you don't want me to get in trouble."

"I'll do it," I stated firmly. Jeff looked at me in shock. I gnawed on my lower lip and slipped my hand out of his, avoiding his eyes.

"She'll do it! Wonderful. I'll call Steph and we'll wok with the creative team to set up a storyline after the Pay Per View. But you two," he said, pointing to both Randy and Jeff. "Better watch yourselves. One more foot out of line, especially you Hardy, and you're in trouble. Big trouble. Now get out of here." I nodded and bolted out the door before the guys. Vince McMahon intimidates the shit out of me.

* * *

I sat in the hotel room, watching TV with a blank look. I'm really not paying attention. Amy was sitting on the bed with me, staring at me. She didn't know if I was okay. I know she wanted to ask, but instead she just stared at me out of the corner of her eye while she pretended to watch the show too.

I heard the water in the shower turn off and about three minutes later a boxer clad Jeff emerged from the bathroom, fading blue hair wet and sticking to his face. He looked at me blankly before crawling into his bed and turning to face the wall. He hasn't said anything to me since we were in Vince's office. I sighed and looked to the nightstand where my cell phone was plugged in. I really want Matt to call me. He told Amy he would, but so far, no go.

As if on cue, my phone vibrated, making a loud noise against the wooden nightstand. I jumped up and ripped the cord out of the end of the phone and flipped it open.

"Matt?"

"_Yeah, X. You okay baby girl? Aimes filled me in. I'm sorry."_ I felt the tears coming back as I bit my lip. I don't even know why I'm crying. It's not exactly Randy I guess, but the fact that he was my first boyfriend, and he cheated on me. Not the best feeling in the world.

I sobbed a few times, listening as Matt told me not to cry over him. I got off the bed and locked myself in the bathroom, hoping to have a private conversation with my best friend and spill all my emotions to him. God I wish he was here right now.

**-Jeff's POV-**

Could she make anymore noise? I'm tryin' to sleep here. Oh damn, she's cryin' again. Why the hell is she still cryin' over him? She shouldn't be, if she's willin' to flaunt her personal affairs all over TV like she agreed to do.

I didn't want her to do it.

It's nobody's business but hers. And mine. And Orton's.

No one else needs to know.

Especially not the fans.

I sighed and shifted onto my back, staring up at the ceiling. I could hear her cryin' to Matt on the phone in the bathroom.

"So, what's your deal?" Amy asked from the bed she and X were sharin'. I knew she was just itchin' for an opportunity to ask me that.

I put my arms behind my head and continued to stare at the ceiling. "She just agreed to put everythin' all over TV. Everythin' between us and Orton. I don't want it all over TV."

"Oh yeah she told me about that. Jeff, she didn't want you getting suspended, that's all. I'm sure she doesn't want everyone knowing about it either."

"I'd rather've gotten suspended again then have her expose herself like that all over the world! I forget how young she is sometimes. It ain't right."

"Trust me, I know first hand. You think I wanted that whole Matt and Adam situation all over TV? I agreed to do it to keep my job. She agreed to save your job. Don't worry about it. If we keep it low key, everyone will think it's just storyline, you know?" I rubbed my face with both hands.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Chill, okay? I mean, the writers will probably twist it all around anyway." She's probably right. I glanced over at Aimes and saw her point the remote at the TV, clickin' it off. I could hear X still in the bathroom, sobbin' and cryin' to Matt. I sighed and turned on my side again.

**-X's POV-**

"_Hang in there, alight babe? Trust me, it ain't worth it. I gotta get some sleep tonight. I'm gonna catch a plane to LA tomorrow night after the tapin' though. Call if you need me, kay?" _Matt comforted me. I've been in the bathroom for half an hour now. Amy and Jeff are probably sound asleep.

"Yeah, okay Matt. I love you."

"_I love ya too. Get some sleep, okay?"_

"Yeah. Bye."

"_Bye."_ I shut my phone and washed my face before going out into the room of the hotel. I do feel a lot better now that I talked to Matt. I swear that man is magical. Not in the sexual way though, ew! Okay, not ew, because Matt's hot, but ew because he's _my_ Matt. And that'd be weird. Why am I thinking about this?

"Hey Xan?" Jeff's raspy voice whispered from his bed as I flicked the bathroom light off and tried to quietly make my way to the bed Amy and I wee sharing.

"Yeah?" I wonder if I woke him up.

"C'mere."


	21. Chapter 21: Primal Urge

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE or any of its superstars.

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**

* * *

Love Is Insane And Baby We Are Too**

**Chapter 21: Primal Urge**

**

* * *

-Jeff's POV-**

"Hey." I groaned and blocked the light from my eyes with my free hand as my shoulder was shaken and I was broken out of my sleep. My other one was bein' weighed down by the body it was wrapped around. "Hey," the voice said again. I cracked my eyes open to find Amy hoverin' over me, fully dressed. "I'm going to grab some breakfast. Want me to bring you something? There's only like ten minutes left till they take all the food away."

"Yeah. Bagel sounds good. An' some OJ." I mumbled in my sleep-laced voice.

"Okay. I'll grab her something too. Don't wake her up though. I'm sure she'll be fine with eggs." Aimes gestured to X, who was curled up to my chest. She walked towards the door and opened it, but stopped halfway out. Amy looked at me and made a weird face. "Seriously, you guys better not be naked under those coves. And if you are, you better be dressed before I get back upstairs." Then she walked out the door.

And for the record, we're _not_ naked. X just cried on me all damn night till she fell asleep. Poor thing. I really do feel bad. But seriously, Orton ain't worth it. Notihn' but a tool.

I sighed and wondered how I was gonna take a shower without wakin' X up when I got out of bed. She was practically wrapped around me.

Finally I decided there was no possible way for that to work out, so I just stared at the ceiling for about five minutes until X started to stir. Her green eyes locked up with mine through her half open eyelids. Sure, she's a beautiful girl, but she looks like hell right now. Tear streaks all down her face and heavy bags under her eyes. And we have a photo shoot today. How perfect.

**-X's POV-**

I rolled away from Jeff the next morning when I finally woke up and buried my face into the pillow. I feel like hell. God knows I probably look like hell. And I'm sure Jeff wasn't exactly thrilled about being up at all hours of the night telling me 'you can do better' and 'you're too good for him anyway'. Let's not forget the ever popular 'don't cry over him sugar'.

While it's nice to hear Jeff's comforting words and feel him holding me all night, that's not exactly what I wanted to happen the first time we spent the night together. I mean, that's part of why I cried my eyes out. The large possibility I'll never get to be with him, but instead I'll have to be around him all the time, wanting him. I don't know if I can do that. I really love him. I mean, I think. I've never been in love, so I don't really know. It's starting to depress me though, whatever it is. Another part of me was crying because I had been played my entire 'relationship'. Here I was feeling guilty for getting into bed with Jeff back in Cameron, and Randy was engaged the whole time. Who wouldn't feel bad? I also felt bad because I had to work with Randy on TV now. I don't want my dirty laundry all over TV, but I wasn't going to stand for Jeff getting in trouble. If we keep it low key, people will think it's all storyline. The worst thing though was that I wanted Jeff, right away. It was like Randy meant absolutely nothing, which isn't entirely true, though I like to pretend. I did like him. But Jeff is just everything I want. And I want him right now, immediately after I find out my boyfriend was engaged. Shouldn't there be a brief period of 'I hate men' time? I feel like a slut.

"Hey, Aimes went to get some breakfast a few minutes ago for us. We have a shoot at five. I'm gonna jump in the shower." His voice was heavily laced with sleep.

"Kay," I said into the pillow. There was no movement. Jeff just stayed in the bed. I peeked from where my face was buried into the pillow and caught his eyes, immediately feeling embarrassed because I could feel that my eyes were puffy and probably red and I must look like crap. No one wants their crush to see them looking like shit.

"You gonna be okay? I mean, Amy should be back soon, but I don't wanna just leave if…" When he saw me roll my eyes he trailed off. Oops, I didn't mean to make him feel stupid, but is he kidding? I turned onto my back and gave him a false smile.

"Jeff, seriously, what am I gonna do? Jump out the fucking window? I'll be fine. I'm going to call my mom." He didn't like my attitude. I could tell when he scowled.

"No need to be such a bitch. It had nothin' to do with me." If only you knew Jeff. How can you not? Stupid blind idiot. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door closed behind him. I let out a sigh once the water was on. Damn, now he's mad.

I can see it now. Everything's going to be the way it was. Jeff is going to be a jerk to me all the time. I'll push his buttons when he makes me mad. And that's it. He'll pretend nothing ever happened between us. But only this time I'll love him. And my heart will hurt every time he's mean to me. Or worse. Every time he ignores me. And I'll be tortured for the rest of my wrestling career as long as the two of us have to be near each other. It's happening already.

I know, I'm a drama queen.

I can't imagine Jeff being that completely cold and heartless towards me after we had sex. He's not that much of a bastard. God I think my heart has gone frigid. Even in my thoughts I'm being a bitch.

"_Hello?_" And that was it. As soon as my mom picked up the phone I erupted into tears again. I told her everything. Everything I was afraid to tell my dad and other people. How I started dating Randy. Then how I slept with Jeff. How I wanted him so badly. How I still want him. How Randy was exposed. How Jeff comforted me all night. How stupid I feel.

"_Sweetie, calm down. Listen to me. First of all, don't feel ashamed for crying. Let everything out._" I kept crying for about five minutes before I gained control over myself. I felt like I couldn't cry anymore anyway. "_Now, forget about Randy, he's out of the picture. You only have to think about him at work. You don't want someone like that anyway_."

"I know," I croaked out. My throat was a little sore from sobbing.

"_Jeff. Jeff sounds like a decent boy. I think you should tell him everything you're feeling. Then let love take its course._" I told you my mom was a hippie.

"That's a lot easier said than done Mom. He thinks I'm too young for him."

"_So he says. Age is nothing but a number. From what I've heard, Jeff's an insightful guy. It sounds to me that he's just as insecure about his feelings as you are Xanadu._" She's the only one who calls me that on a regular basis.

I sighed into my phone. I was sitting with my back against the headboard and my knees pulled up to my chest. I had one arm pulling them up and my head tilting onto my kneecaps. At that moment, Amy walked into the hotel room with a tray of food balanced in one hand. She gave me a quick smile and I decided I didn't want to be having this conversation with my mom while other people were around, even if it was just Amy.

"Mom, I'm gonna go. Amy just came in with some breakfast. I'll call you later."

"_Okay sweetie. Think about what I said and have a good photo shoot. I'll be in LA for your birthday. I love you._"

"I love you too. Bye." I flipped my phone shut and put it on the nightstand.

"Got you some eggs and bacon," Amy offered me with another smile. I returned it and took the plate of food she offered me.

"Thanks." She tossed me a small carton of orange juice and sat on her bed. I was thankful she got the idea I wasn't in the mood to talk and she flipped the TV onto _Jerry Springer_. We vegged and ate and I made it a point not to turn and look at Jeff when he exited the bathroom.

He and Amy had a small conversation while he sat and ate but before it was over, I shut myself in the bathroom and took a hot shower. When I looked in the mirror, I was grateful that there was airbrush make up and retouching on photos these days.

**-Jeff's POV-**

I watched her as she closed herself in the bathroom. Probably cryin' again. I mean, I can't fully grasp it. Should she really be this upset? She didn't even like the guy all that much anyway…

"Ow!" I spun my head to look at Amy, who looked pissed, wonderin' why the hell she just smacked me on the head. "What was that for?!"

"You slept with her again?! Jeff, how can you be so insensitive?! That was always one of your strong points and here you are, messing around with a girl on the rebound! And while I was in the—"

"I didn't sleep with her!"

"Oh… oh. Sorry. I just thought… she looked so upset and I know how she feels ab— you know what? I'm quitting while I'm ahead." Good idea. Sheesh, all I do is _try_ and make her feel better and I feel like they're both mad at me for nothin'!

* * *

Amy dropped us off at the studio X and I were gettin' our pictures taken in. She took off with the rental. She was gonna meet Matt later at the airport. X and I didn't even say much to each other.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Carson, the set director for WWE Magazine's photo shoots asked. "The photographer will be here in about two hours." Okay, I know it doesn't take X two hours to get in her skimpy photo shoot outfits, there's hardly anythin' for her to get into and the hair only takes about ten minutes since her dread falls tie in. Make up might take twenty minutes tops. "I was thinking, for your first photo shoot together, we'll really make this reflect what the fans think of you. Obviously, they're under the impression you're a couple. Then, Jeff you're seen as artistic, and maybe even a little weird, but charismatic. X, you're sexy, but fun and edgy. So, I was thinking, and feel free to say no, but maybe we'd actually have you paint X's body Jeff. You know, like you painted your arms."

I saw her jaw drop and I felt a lump in my throat. Does that mean she's gonna be naked? Oh jeeze!

"I'm not posing nude. I turned down _Playboy_ for a reason." So _now_ she's says no. Why didn't she say no to exploiting our personal lives the other night? Hey wait… she said no to _Playboy_? Good girl. I felt my lips twitch upward a little.

"No, of course not. We have this flesh colored underwear set… nothing would be showing except your rear…" She's done thong shots before so I guess that isn't a problem. But the awkwardness might be.

"Oh… well… it's up to Jeff then. I'm comfortable with it." Lyin' through her damn teeth. I'm sick of it.

"Jeff? If you're uncomfortable we can have one of the makeup artists do it instead." Oh hell no! You crazy Carson?!

"No, I'll do it." I might've said that a little to eagerly. It's just cause I don't want some creep touchin' her half naked like that though. Sue me.

"Great! We have one of the dressing rooms set up with plastic on the floor and some body paint." As long as I can pretend she's not a hot girl, we'll be cool.

**-X's POV-**

I don't want to do this. It's cold, and this flesh colored bra and thong set is like… made out of mesh. Sure, when there's paint over it, you won't be able to tell, but goddamn! I don't want to be painted by Jeff all… almost nekked like this! I know he's seen it before but… gah! At least I had a robe... for now anyway.

I walked down the hallway with Carson, clutching the robe to my body as tightly as I could. This is going to be so embarrassing and awkward. And no doubt arousing. Damn my stupid hormones. Shouldn't you be gone by now?! I'm practically twenty!

Carson knocked on the door and I heard Jeff yell "C'mon in!" Here goes nothing. Carson opened the door and I stepped into the room. Okay, it's not so cold in here at least. "Now, if you need anything, just yell for me. Other than that, I'll try not to let you guys be disturbed. And hey, well, have fun I guess!" Carson sickens me sometimes.

The door clicked shut behind me and I looked over at Jeff, who was messing with the paint. And had already managed to get it on his shirt. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"What?" he asked, looking up from the cups and plates of paint, confused.

"You. You're a mess. It's already on your shirt." Jeff looked down, apparently just noticing this and shrugged.

"Ah well. What can ya do?" Okay, at least the slight hostility between us has died down now. Good start. "Ready when you are," he said, placing the paint all over the plastic lined floor. I know the Jeff body painting procedure since he's painted me before. But I was wearing a bikini at that time. This was a little different. I turned away from him and as slowly as possible I took the robe off. Uhh awkwarrrdddd.

I avoided all eye contact with Jeff and lay on the floor, then just stared up at the ceiling before his face came into my line of vision. He was over me, on his hands and knees. "I'm gonna uh… cover you up a little first so this won't be as weird." This would be a lot less weird if I was ignorant to the fact he was sexually attracted to me like I was last time. He sat back on his knees a little when I nodded my head and now he was straddling my waist. Eeeepppp this sucks. Kind of.

"Well... if this isn't a compromisin' position I don't know what is." Jeff was trying to make this funny. And as much as I hated to admit it, it was working. I laughed a little just as he was about to dab paint on my chest. "Ya can't do that!" he chuckled, and I laughed a little harder. He grinned down at me and waited till I calmed down.

"Sorry, sorry." Okay, this is work. Get serious. No funny business. Jeff just shook his head.

"I don't mind one bit sugar, but this has gotta be done." Oh. Wait a second. My boobs kind of jiggle when I laugh, don't they? Eep, that was a dirty joke. I could feel my face getting red. Jeff must've noticed because he kind of shifted. "Sorry," he apologized.

I just half smiled at him. This needs to be over with quickly! He sighed and brought the paintbrush down on my left breast, leaving a streak of yellow. I hissed at the feeling of the cold paint on my skin, causing Jeff to pull the brush back a little. "Sorry. It's just cold."

He nodded and then continued where he left off, the feeling of coldness becoming tolerable and the sensitive tickling of the brush becoming the more noticeable aspect of the situation. He switched the brushes and began using purple, rolling the tip right over my nipple this time. I almost gasped. Almost. Before anything left my mouth I clamped onto my lip. My nipples were already hard from the cold anyway, so that wasn't a concern. But this situation was suddenly becoming very erotic instead of awkward.

I wondered if he knew what this was doing to me as he continued to move the brush around and over my nipple. It's getting hard not to make a noise and there's an aching sensation between my legs.

Jeff began using green now and as he continued painting his intricate design I began losing my cool. I was throbbing between my legs. This is like some _40 Days and 40 Nights_ shit. Only I _don't_ have to keep away from physical gratification. My arms shot up and around Jeff's neck as I pulled him down into a kiss. I could feel the handle of the paintbrush, which had been crushed between our chests when he dropped it. I don't care though. He's kissing me back, so that's all that matters.

Jeff pulled me up so I was sitting upright as we continued our lip lock and we eventually and sloppily got to a standing position. He hardly wasted any time shimmying my 'so useful' underwear down my legs and onto the floor. I literally ripped the paint stained wife beater Jeff had on off and threw it on the ground, not noticing or caring that it landed in the orange paint.

Everything became so primal and animalistic… and hot. Jeff pushed me backwards, attaching himself to my neck and collarbone. His stubble scraped against my skin and I tangled my hands in his hair, stumbling till my back hit against the cold wall and I made an 'omph' sound.

Jeff swallowed it though with another rough kiss, grabbing a fistful of my hair and yanking my head back, almost into the wall. He scraped his teeth against my throat, not before holding on to my lip for a second as he pulled away. Wow… this is awesome!

I moved my hands down to his belt buckle and undid it as quickly as I could without looking, which didn't help much. Jeff got frustrated and pushed my hands away, doing it himself, letting his pants and boxers pool at his feet. I barely had a second to think as a finger shot inside me and half moaned, half gasped.

Jeff lifted one of my legs up to rest on his hip and muttered huskily into my neck. "Put your legs around me." I did what he wanted with his assistance and almost screamed when he filled me so fast it almost broke me in half.

Jeff thrust in and out of me and I clutched at his back, biting onto his shoulder almost the entire time, his grunts and the sound of my back thumping against the wall were the only noises in the room. I broke the silence as I the smell of Jeff's cologne, sweat and sex filled my senses.

"Jeff, I love you."


	22. Chapter 22: He's Not Bad

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**

* * *

Love Is Insane and Baby We Are Too**

**Chapter 22: He's Not Bad**

* * *

He didn't say it back.

He didn't say anything at all.

In fact, he had no reaction what so ever.

I thought maybe he hadn't heard me. I thought maybe I said it too quietly. Or maybe guys are just so blinded by lust that they can't comprehend what's going on. All I know is that there was no answer. He just continued what he was doing as I clutched his back.

Then I wondered how the hell this happened?! How could I _let_ this happen?! We're working for Christ's sake! It's happened. It's finally happened. Jeff Hardy has driven me to the brink of complete insanity. I knew it would happen, of course, I figured it would be from torturing me, but either way, I've gone crazy! That's the only excuse for me having sex against a wall with paint on my chest in a dressing room when Jeff only has two hours to finish doing this.

Not this I mean.

Painting… not… ugh… never mind. I think too much.

It's getting hard to think though. Clearly anyway. A familiar pleasure began pulsing though my body and my legs shuddered. I tried not to make any noise, but was unsuccessful and half grunted, half cried out.

"Shh!" Jeff hissed, but ended up being a bit of a hypocrite as he let a not so silent growl echo through the room. He collapsed on me, pushing me close to the wall and panted against my shoulder, leaving a few kisses there before he pulled himself away from me and let me down to the floor.

He hitched his pants back up and ran his hands through his hair. "You should go in there and clean up. I can paint over that," Jeff said, gesturing to the paint that had been smudged on both our chests. I nodded, picking up the underwear and making my way into the small connected bathroom.

As I passed by Jeff he touched my arm, causing me to stop. Jeff reached up, pulling me gently close to him by the back of my shoulders and kissed my forehead. I smiled softly at him and continued on my way. It was still in the back of my mind though. He didn't say it back.

* * *

"Okay, X, tilt your head to the side a little more. Perfect." The photographer snapped another shot. My dad is going to kill me when he sees these pictures. Matt probably will too. "Okay, now face Jeff. Look over your shoulder. Good." He snapped another photo. "Jeff put your hands on her waist. Go from there. Look like a couple." Yeah, that's exactly what I want to do. Pretend I'm something that I'm not but wish I was, that being Jeff's girlfriend.

Life loves to kick me in the ass.

"Oh, that's the cover I think guys." I seriously have paint over almost every inch of my body except most of my face. Jeff worked so quickly; he even did a little on himself. The guy amazes me. Needless to say, the whole painting process was awkward. Thankfully there was a stereo in the dressing room.

A few more minutes and we had enough shots. I immediately got into the shower in the dressing room to get the paint off my body. Jeff showered in another dressing room and while I was washing up, all I could think about was how sexy he'd look with water dripping down his body. I mean, the guy's a tattooed, rainbow haired, bronze God for Christ's sake!

I took a shallow breath and turned the tap colder.

* * *

"Hey sweetie. You okay?" I hugged Matt tightly as he climbed out of the rental when Amy stopped to pick Jeff and me up. I sighed into his shoulder. He was already making me feel better. I swear to god I love Matt so much.

"Yeah. I…" I sighed and glanced at Jeff who leaned on the hood of the car, hair falling into his face as he checked out the surroundings. His eyes locked onto mine for a brief second before he looked away. "I think I'm over it. Pretty close to it anyway." Matt saw the way I looked at Jeff. I could tell when I saw the glare he gave his brother. He's no idiot. Once he found out about the first time, I knew he'd be suspicious every time we were left alone.

"Well…. Good. Let's get some food, huh?" he suggested, which we all agreed to. As usual, Matt took driving duty and Jeff sat up front with his brother, Amy and I sharing the backseat.

**-Jeff's POV-**

"You didn't?" I looked up at Matt, confused. What the hell's he talkin' about? We were waitin' for Amy and X to get outta the restroom after we finished eatin' at Planet Hollywood. I'll never understand why girls have to go to the bathroom together.

"Huh?"

"Tell me you didn't take advantage of her on the rebound!" Matt whispered harshly. He didn't wanna cause a scene.

"I didn't!" It's the truth. She came onto me. Right? Right.

Okay.

So I coulda said no.

But damn! I'm a man! I can't help it!

"Jeff I swear you are such a moron sometimes! How could you do that to her? If you're not gonna be with her, stop givin' her false hope!" I glared at my brother. What the hell does he know anyway? "Do you wanna be with her?" Matt asked after my silence.

"Yeah, cause that'd work out perfectly. Between her dad, you and how bipolar she acts, it would never last."

"That wasn't my question. I wanna know if you wanna be with her or not."

"Hey guys." I sighed, feelin' a lot better now that Amy and X were back. Matt would drop the subject. His look told me it was only temporary though. We'd have this conversation again real soon.

**-X's POV-**

"Hi Dad!" I greeted him as he walked into the hotel lobby. It was late Wednesday night, the night before my party and quite a few of the Smackdown and ECW superstars were flying into LA for the bash as well as Dad, Sara and the kids. Gunner and Kevin were coming with my mom though apparently, since I only saw Gracie and Chasey.

Apparently, a bunch of fans had figured out where we were staying and were trying to snag photos and autographs. I signed a few autographs, answered a few questions and took a lot of photos before finally heading upstairs with my dad and Sara to talk about the party.

I sat on one of the beds in my dad's hotel room while Dad and Sara bathed Gracie who had had an accident in the elevator. Chasey bounced up and down on the bed before dropping to her knees beside me.

"Xanny, how come you haven't been home in forever?" she asked. I felt a prong of guilt. I'd been on the road for a while without going to Texas. I stopped in Rhode Island for a few days with Mom, a month or so ago, but besides that I've been extra busy.

"I'm sorry Chase. You miss me?" She nodded and chewed a finger. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her.

"I watch you every night when you're on TV with Jeff." My smile almost faltered at the mention of his name. "Is Jeff here?"

"Uh, I don't know where Jeff is Chasey," I told her. He's been MIA since we got back from the restaurant last night. Matt assures me he's fine and just wanted to have some alone time, but it's bugging me. I think he's avoiding me again because of what happened at the studio yesterday.

I just wanted to… _feel _him again. Even if I can't keep him.

I can live with that I guess. If my feelings are only one0sided, I can live with only being physical with him. It's better than nothing, right?

"Are you and Jeff married cause ya'll kiss a lot on TV?" I laughed lightly at Chasey. She's so cute.

"No we aren't married."

"Who's married?" Dad said as he emerged from the bathroom, shirt obviously being the victim of Gracie's bath time fits. She thrashes like crazy as soon as her body hits the water.

"She thinks Jeff and I are married," I told him. He gave me a strange look before shaking his head and pulling his drenched shirt off.

"Chase, why don't ya go see your Mama girl?" Chasey nodded at Dad's words and bounced into the bathroom. My Dad pulled a clean shirt over his head and sat down on the bed next to me. "Now I ain't sayin' any of it's true baby girl, but I've been hearin' some not so nice things involvin' you, Hardy and Orton through the grapevine. Why don't ya tell me what's up?"

I sucked my bottom lip in. I knew he'd find out sooner or later. Gossip spreads like the plague in the locker rooms and after Jeff and Randy's little brawl the other day, people probably started digging for information. I'm sure Glenn heard his fair share of talk and called my dad up right away.

"Well… I—I don't know what you heard."

"Girl, don't beat around the bush with me." Okay, so Daddy means business. I can only imagine he heard the worst.

"I uh, I was dating Randy."

"I know that remember?"

"Yeah… right. Well, when I was in North Carolina… something happened. I always had a… crush on Jeff I guess." I saw my Dad run his hands over his face.

"You were a vir— I raised you better than that! You want freedom, you want freedom, and what happens when I give it to ya?! You go and make a dumbass decision like that!" The bathroom door opened and Sara rushed out.

"Mark, stop it!" She stepped out of the bathroom, closing the door barely. "Her sex life is none of your business anymore." Yeah!

"What do ya mean it ain't my business?! She's my baby girl!"

"No Dad! You're wrong. I'm not your baby girl anymore. I'm going to be twenty tomorrow." I sighed and shook my head. He just doesn't get it. "I need to make my own mistakes."

"He's too old for you!"

"It doesn't matter okay! He doesn't want me anyway!" I'm crying at this point. Angry and hurt tears are running down my cheeks. "He says the same thing you do! I'm too young! I'm too young! Well how am I supposed to grow up when everyone treats me like some stupid little girl?!"

My dad's expression softened at the sight of my tears. Sara took this opportunity to make her exit, back into the bathroom to finish the girl's baths. "Well then he ain't worth anythin'."

"Don't Dad. Don't make him out to be a bad guy. Because he isn't. Do you know what happened the other night?"

"I heard things."

"Randy was engaged the entire time we dated. I was _used_."

"I'll beat the—"

"No Dad. See, Jeff already did that. He risked his job just because of what Randy did to me. He's not bad. He doesn't trust a relationship with me because I'm so much younger. And I can live with that. I'm going to accept it. I don't regret what I did with him. I love him. Even if he doesn't love me back, he cares. I know he does. So before you attack him with threats and try to school him in the ring, please just leave him alone. For my sake."

He sighed and shook his head. "Go ta bed baby girl. I ain't gonna bother the boy." I wiped the tears off my face and nodded. I quickly said goodnight to the girls in the bathroom, getting a hug from Sara before heading to my room.

I was disappointed to see the room was empty. Amy was staying in Matt's room tonight. Jeff was supposed to share this room with me. But there was still no sign of him.


	23. Chapter 23: Youmeus

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE of any of its superstars. I am in no way implying that WWE and TNA superstars have anything against each other in real life. The poem is _Youmeus_ and it is owned and written by Jeff Hardy himself.

**A/N:** Hey! I just want to thank everyone for their reviews! Now, onto the chapter you've all been waiting for.

**

* * *

Love Is Insane Baby And We Are Too**

**Chapter 23: Youmeus**

* * *

"So, where is he?" Lacey asked as we sat at a table together after the bands played. The music from a DJ blasted through the club as roadies disassembled Rob Zombie's equipment. We still had the club for another two hours and most people were occupying the dance floor. Tonight had been so overwhelming. I spent most of the night signing things for lucky fans who managed to get tickets and taking pictures. But it wasn't all bad.

"Who?" I asked, though I'm pretty sure I know who she means. I'm a pro at beating around the bush though.

"Oh come on." The red head looked at me as if I were stupid before flashing me a signature Hardy gun. I pursed my lips and sipped my soda. I know right? It's my birthday and no one's letting me drink. How lame.

"Good question. I haven't seen him since Tuesday night." I shrugged though I'm pretty sure it was obvious how much it was bothering me. I'd not so subtly been keeping an eye out for him all night. "I don't think he's coming."

"Psh, whatever then. Men are losers. Only good for one thing. Reproduction." I snorted at Lacey's comment. I'm seriously starting to believe her.

"Hi! Happy birthday sweetheart," Sheri Moon said, coming over to me with Amy on her tail and giving me a one armed hug.

"Thanks." Sheri sat in a booth beside me, nursing a fancy looking drink and Amy sat next to Lacey. I asked Amy my burning question with my eyes. She'd been keeping an eye out for Jeff all night and even went as far as to call him a few times. Disappointment set in though when she shrugged her shoulders and looked apologetically at me. I sighed and sunk into the plush cushioning of the booth.

I can't let him get me down. I guess I need to move on, right? I can still love him. But what's the use in being miserable? Especially when it's my birthday. I can mope later.

"Let's go dance." It was agreed by the girls I sat with, with a chorus of 'Whoos!' and the four of us made our way down stairs, quickly finding a spot near Ashley, Paul and Brian.

* * *

"Hey birthday girl. How 'bout a dance?" I turned to the voice that breathed behind me to find someone I knew as TNA superstar Johnny Devine. He definitely isn't on the guest list.

"I'm sorry X. I don't know how they got in or even found out about this," Jamie, better known as Velvet Sky, said, rushing up behind Johnny. I had put her on the guest list simply because she was dating Shane. She's a nice girl, but I don't know her all that well.

"They?" Ash scoffed, wondering who else from our rival company was around.

"Me and a few of the boys came. Sorry to crash your party." I looked around and close by, saw four other men, who I only knew from television as Alex Shelly, Chris Sabin, Lance Hoyt and Jimmy Rave.

"Want us to take care of them?" Brian asked so only I could hear. I kept my eyes locked with the blue ones of Johnny Devine and shook my head.

"No. They're just here to have a good time, right boys?" Devine smirked at me and held up two fingers.

"We're not here to cause trouble. Just want a dance." His tongue darted out and wet his dried lips. "Scouts honor."

I scoffed at his words. "I highly doubt you were a Boy Scout." I began walking away once everyone had decided they weren't looking for trouble. I ordered another soda and leaned against the bar waiting for it.

"Well, considering I'm Canadian, you're probably right." I didn't want to laugh, but I couldn't help it. He's cute. And funny. I took my soda form the bartender and walked off to the side a little bit. Johnny followed and leaned against the wall next to me.

"So… what's your real name?" I raised my eyebrow at his question.

"You'll laugh."

"Nah, I won't. Tell me. Otherwise I'll just go online with my Sidekick and figure it out for myself." I laughed lightly again and sipped my soda.

"It's Xanadu. I know, weird and that movie is totally stupid, but my Mom is kind of wacky and Dad was whipped I guess when they first got married." Devine just smiled. I guess this is a good opportunity to as him if Johnny is his real name or whatever. I'm pretty sure he wasn't born into the Devine family, as cool as that would probably be.

"So, I'm probably going to call you Devine all night, but just for kicks, what's your real name?"

"You can call me whatever you want all night." Oh god. That is certainly one of the worst pick up lines ever. Guess I set myself up for that one though, huh? "It's John Parsonage. JP is usually what I go by." I nodded and sipped my drink again. "So Xanadu-"

"It's X actually." He put his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, sorry, X. How 'bout that dance?" I looked at his raised brow as he waited for a response.

"You're not going to leave me alone all night, are you?"

"Eh, probably not, unless your dad comes around anyway. Might as well pass some time, huh?" I laughed and put my soda down. Why the hell not?

* * *

"So, I know I'm older than you and all, and I'm not looking for anything too serious, but you're a cool girl and, you know, if you're ever in Canada or Florida—" Devine slipped me a piece of paper with his digits scribbled on them. "—don't hesitate to give me call."

The Avalon was emptying out and the TNA crashers were trying to get out of the club before someone, particularly my father, noticed. I smiled and pocketed the number. "We'll see Devine." Playing hard to get, ohhhh yeah!

"C'mon dude!" Lance Hoyt called to Devine.

"Hold on a damn second!" he replied to his friends who were all waiting at the door. "Gotta run princess. Happy birthday." I couldn't hold back a smile when he kissed my hand and ran off towards the door. He's completely unbelievable. Also, completely hot and charming.

The most amazing thing is that he managed to distract me from all thoughts of Jeff form the moment he started talking to me till the moment he left.

But now that he's gone, thoughts of the Rainbow Haired Warrior came flooding into my mind. He hadn't shown up. At the very least I thought he considered me a friend at this point. But apparently I'm not good enough to even be that much.

"Baby girl, you look beat. Go on back to the hotel with Matt and Amy," Dad told me, smoothing my hair down. I sighed and nodded, giving him a kiss on the cheek. I thanked the few people who still lingered around for coming and met Matt and Amy outside at the rental.

* * *

"I'm sorry he didn't come. I don't know what the hell is wrong with him." My head perked up a little at Matt's words as he drove towards the hotel.

"You've talked to him?" Why didn't he tell me?

"Not really. He left me two voice mails just ta let me know he's okay. That's it though." I sighed and leaned my head against the window, watching LA fly by.

* * *

"Goodnight hun," Any said, hugging me and kissing me on the cheek. They had walked me to my room.

"Night," I mumbled, feeling very tired and a little depressed now that I'd spent the entire car ride thinking about Jeff. Matt said nothing, but just hugged me tightly before I opened my room door and clicked it shut behind me, flicking the light on.

"Hey." I blinked a few times at Jeff as he stood up form his seat in the corner of the room. I brushed my hair behind my ears and folded my arms over my stomach. I didn't really know what to say to him.

"Hi." Well, that's a start. There were a million questions I wanted to ask him though. I just wasn't sure where to start.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't come tonight. It's just… lots of people and stuff… not really my scene, ya know?" I nodded. I'm kind of mad. Jeff's been to parties before. I'm sure he's well aware that I wanted him there. Why couldn't he just come? Even if it was only to stop by and tell me happy birthday. "I just… I wanted to see you, but I wanted to actually be able to talk to you instead of having to fight for your attention with everyone there.

Huh?

"I was worried about you. You just disappeared. I know Matt said you were fine but… couldn't you have told us where you were or something?" It was selfish of him to just split like that for almost three days without telling us where he was going or how long he was going to be gone for.

"I know, I'm sorry. But I needed time to think… alone." He ran his hands through his hair and cleared his throat. "First I wanna give you this." He handed me a card and I hesitantly took it. I slowly opened the envelope and took the card out. The cover had a print of Salvador Dali's _The Infinite Enigma_ on the front. Opening the card I read the words jotted down in Jeff's messy handwriting.

_Dreamed you __  
__Seen you __  
__Met you __  
__Knew you __  
__Wanted you __  
__Touched you __  
__Done you __  
__Loved you __  
__Dreamed me __  
__Seen me __  
__Met me __  
__Knew me __  
__Wanted me __  
__Touched me __  
__Done me __  
__Loved me _

_Dreamed us __  
__Seen us __  
__Met us __  
__Knew us __  
__Wanted us __  
__Touched us __  
__Done us __  
__Loved us_

"I've never really been good at understanding poetry…" I said. "What are you trying to say?" I mean, I get what the poem is implying but…

"It means that what you said the other day… I love you too." A smile tugged at my lips and my heart started to pound in my chest. I was seriously giving up hope. "And I'm sorry for tryin' to push you away, but if you'll give me a chance, I really, really wanna be with you." I put the card at the end of my bed and stepped close to Jeff, leaving a barely there kiss on the corner of his mouth. Our noses brushed against each other and I pulled my fingers softly through his hair. Jeff's hands cupped my jaw and he pulled my lips to his. I sighed into the kiss as our tongues collided.

* * *

I don't think either one of us knew how early in the morning it was as we lay completely naked under the covers, bodies intertwined, Jeff's hands running through my hair.

"Hey, grab that envelope. There was somethin' else in there." I lifted my head off Jeff's chest and raised an eyebrow at him before crawling to the side of the bed and snatching the light red envelope off the floor. I pulled out a folded piece of paper and opened it, finding a drawing very similar to the tattoo I had in mind and had been trying to explain to Shannon a little while back.

"Wow Jeff. This is almost exactly what I was picturing in my head."

"Yeah? Awesome. I can fix some of the stuff if ya like and next time we're in NC I'll take ya ta get it done." I grinned at Jeff and put the drawing on the nightstand before curling up next to him again and finally falling asleep.


	24. Chapter 24: In The Open

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything form the WWE

**A/N:** So I gave you all what you wanted, finally haha! But don't get too comfortable. The drama can only be absent for a little while. Anyway, thanks for all the lovely reviews. Appreciated as always. Remember, cut scenes are in bold.

**

* * *

Love Is Insane And Baby We Are Too**

**Chapter 24: In The Open**

* * *

The next morning, I finally felt like I could breathe. Waking up next to Jeff and knowing he was mine is possibly the best feeling I've ever had running through my mind and body.

I don't care how creepy it sounds, but I watched him sleep until he woke up in the morning. He yawned and opened his eyes, a sleepy smile plastered on his face as he reached out to pull me close. I complied and snuggled into his chest, feeling more content than I had in a long time.

"Mornin'," Jeff's sleepy, southern drawl greeted me. His fingers ran over the bare skin of my shoulders and back and I nuzzled into his neck. I really don't want to get up today. I'm pretty sure Jeff and I would both be perfectly happy staying in bed.

But as fate would have it, there was knocking at my room door and I groaned. "Want me to tell 'em to go away?" Jeff asked. I shook my head and lifted my upper body off the bed.

"No way. It might be my dad," I said. And then it hit me. "Go into the bathroom and turn on the shower. He thinks Amy's staying in here with me."

Jeff nodded and the two of us quickly got off the bed. "One sec!" I called loudly as I pulled on Jeff's t-shirt. He'd already quickly pulled his pants on and was halfway to the bathroom. I looked around the room and pulled my jeans from last night on, then kicked the rest of the clothes under the bed so it didn't look suspicious incase it was Daddy dearest.

I heard the sound of the shower's running water and swung the hotel door open after undoing the latch, only to have Matt walk in, Shannon trailing behind him with an unhappy expression on his face. Matt says he's been in a mood lately. Girl problems. I didn't get much of a chance to ask about it last night.

"Oh, it's just you," I breathed out. Matt frowned.

"Well, it's great to see y— hey, isn't that my brothers shirt?" Matt asked confused. I grinned and raised my eyebrows. It doesn't really matter if Matt knows. He'd find out sooner or later and I don't intend on keeping Jeff and I a complete secret. At least not in the long run. Basically, that means I'm not going to post a blog about it or anything, but if people see us together in public, oh well.

I knocked on the bathroom door. "It's just Matt and Shan!" I called through the door. A second later the water turned off and Jeff stepped out of the bathroom, dry and in the pants he'd thrown on.

"Oh Christ," Matt groaned.

"No. No 'oh Christ'. It's fine. Everything's fine and… dandy!" Matt and Shannon both gave me a strange look. So I'm unusually perky. Big deal. I have a lot to be perky about.

"What the hell's goin' on?! I feel like I'm in bizzaro land with X not bein' emo and Jeff grinnin' like a damn foo— ohhh. I know what that grin means," Shannon expressed with a knowing smirk. "Jeff got laid."

"I'm not emo fag!" I snapped, smacking Shannon in the shoulder. He scowled and rubbed where I'd hit him.

"So what, is this gonna be some weird, friends with benefits relationship between you two now that's gonna leave her cryin' and you broodin' all the time and punchin' every guy that talks to her out?" Matt asked, not looking all that pleased.

Jeff's grin faded and I looked worriedly between the two brothers. So did Shannon. Each Hardy had their game face on and I was hoping this wasn't going to turn into a battle. And today had the potential to be so perfect…

"You _really_ think I'd treat her like some damn whore?" I sighed and closed my eyes. And here it goes. The battle of Brothers is very rarely seen between the two Hardys, but when it is, expect the worst.

"Well, ya already did it once. Why not again? Turn it into a damn hobby!" Matt was getting heated for no reason at all.

"Matt! Stop!" I interjected. I really don't want to see this get any worse. "It's not just a sexual thing! We're together!"

Matt's mouth gaped and he looked from Jeff to me and back again. Shannon didn't look surprised. Matt's brows raised and he seemed to calm down. "Why the sudden change of heart?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Actually, I was wondering the same thing…" I said, looking at Jeff curiously.

"We'll get outta here. Ya'll can talk about that in private," Shannon said, ushering Matt out the hotel room door and closing it behind him. I mouthed 'thanks' at Shannon before he disappeared.

Jeff let out a sigh and walked over to the bed, flopping down onto the plush mattress. I followed him, sitting on the edge instead of getting as comfortable as he was. "So…" I urged him, wondering why he suddenly changed his mind. He was so against dating me and then he comes here telling me he loves me.

He turned his head to look at me and then sat up on the bed. He ran his hands through his loose hair and licked his lips while I waited for an answer. "I wanna say this… the right way. So you don't get med." I frowned. Why would I get mad? Jeff noticed my expression. "And I've already managed to do that in record time. Shit!"

"I'm listening Jeff. I'll wait till you're finished." That's what a relationship is about right? Listening to each other. Trusting each other. I'll see what Jeff has to say before I get mad.

"Okay, well when you said you loved me, I wanted to say it back, I really did. But… I wasn't sure." Oh, well this is going swimmingly. "Don't get mad, please just listen!" I pursed my lips and nodded. "Anyway, that's why I left after the shoot. I just needed time to think about everythin'." He sucked in his bottom lip before continuing. "And I worked on that poem the whole time I was walkin' around LA and in the Motel 6 a few blocks away. I was gonna give it to you at your party. But I bitched out. I don't know why I did, but I was afraid of gettin' rejected."

"Why?" I couldn't hold back the scoff. "You knew I cared about you."

"I know but after I didn't say that I loved you back at the studio, I was positive you'd had enough. I mean, I treated you like crap."

"No you didn't Jeff." He really didn't. He stood up for me and everything.

"Yeah, I did. In my eyes anyway. And then while I was walkin' around the night of your party Shan left me a voicemail and told me Devine was mackin' on you." He chucked a little. "I was _so_ mad. I mean, with Orton, it was different. I knew he was a dick. But Devine… he's a good guy. But I was so… jealous. Just the fuckin' thought of you with him made me wanna… I dunno. Do sometihn' real bad!"

I laughed a little at his words. "Anyway, that's when I realized I was _in love_ with you." My heart pounded at his words. "I mean, I was with Beth for six damn years. Guys hit on her, and yeah, I got mad. But nothin' compared to the way I felt when I listened to Shan's voicemail and all the times I saw you with Orton."

I blushed a little at Jeff's words and looked at the floor. His hand turned my face back to look him in the eyes. "I love you. I seriously love you. I'm just so scared a little girl like you is gonna break my heart."

I put my hand against his stubbly cheek and smiled sweetly. I brought my lips to his, assuring him I wasn't intending on breaking his heart anytime soon.

* * *

"How're you gonna tell your dad?" I paused at Matt's words. That's a good question. All Dad's gonna do is preach to me about how Jeff is way too old for me. I sighed and dropped the shirt I'd been folding, then sat down on the bed. I hadn't really thought about that yet.

"I don't know… I mean… what can he really say? I'm twenty. And Jeff's… Jeff's a good guy. Dad knows that."

"Don't mean he wants you datin' him," Matt retorted. I blew air from between my lips. Damn.

"I guess I'll just… wing it, you know? When the time comes when I have to tell him, I will." I sighed and picked the shirt I was folding back up. "I already saw him, Sara and my mom off this afternoon. Jeff stayed here." It was Saturday night and the RAW superstars were headed to New York City for the next RAW taping while the Smackdown and ECW superstars were off to Charlotte to tape Smackdown on Tuesday. Jeff, Amy and I were flying to Cameron after the taping on Monday night since we had the rest of the week off. Matt had until the weekend off after Tuesday, so we'd all get to spend some time in Cameron relaxing.

"News travels fast in the locker rooms. Yall're gonna have pictures of the two of you holdin' hands and kissin' in every wrestlin' forum by the end of the month."

"I know." Shoot, maybe this isn't going to be as easy as I thought. I just hope Daddy understands.

* * *

"We start that fuckin' storyline tonight," Jeff grumbled, handing me my script as we sat together in his locker room. I sighed. I'd almost forgotten all about that. I scanned through the RAW script and frowned. At least it wasn't entirely truthful. It was actually really different from what actually happened. "And we gotta cut scene with the prick in a little while. "You ready?" I nodded and stood up. I really don't want to do this.

* * *

I sat on an equipment box and sipped some water. I looked up when I felt a shadow looming over me to see the Champ, Randy Orton right in my face.

"**Can I help you?" I asked.**

"**You gonna tell him?" I frowned, seemingly (and truthfully) disgusted by his arrogance.**

"**Tell who what?"**

"**Tell your freaky little boyfriend about us." I scoffed and slid off the box, standing up to Orton even though he was a good head taller than me.**

"**There is no us. Never was. All there was is a drunken night of stupidity that I'd rather forget." With those words I walked off down the hall, leaving Orton glaring at me before turning on his heel and walking in the opposite direction. As he passed the mouth of a hallway, the camera stopped on the shadowed figure hiding behind the wall, 'unnoticed' to Orton and I. Jeff stepped out of the shadow looking irate before we went to commercial.**

I sighed and Jeff came over to me, placing his hand on the small of my back and leading me down the hall. I could tell he was agitated. He didn't want to do this in the first place. Hell, I don't think any of us wanted to do this. He sat down on the bench when we entered his locker room and I stood behind him, rubbing and massaging his shoulders. He had a match later and I don't want him to be so tense. A guy like Jeff could really hurt himself all uptight like this in the ring.

"Will you relax? Babe, you're getting a huge push. You should be happy." He shrugged and then took my hands off his shoulders, turning to look at me a little. I straddled the bench and sat.

"I just hate that you haveta be anywhere near him. I hate that I have to be anywhere near him. Pisses me off." I brushed my fingers through his hair and rested my head on his shoulder.

"It's fine. Just relax, please? If you get hurt out there tonight, I'll blame myself forever because I'll know it was a result of you being so aggravated. You don't want that, do you?" He laughed a little and wrapped his arms around me.

* * *

"After the conversation we believe Jeff Hardy overheard between his rival Randy Orton and his girlfriend Xtacy, he can't be in a stable state of mind," JR said as Jeff made his way to the ring not at all enthusiastically. He gave slight effort, but it wasn't working. I followed him, trying to figure out what was wrong. He just ignored me and kept on going to the ring to face off against Mr. Kennedy.

I watched at ringside, cheering Jeff on as he let his aggression out on Kennedy, picking up the win easily. He beat down Kennedy after the match had ended and I ran into the ring and pulled him off, trying to calm him down. Instead he pulled his arm away from me and called for a mic.

"Don't act all lovin' with me. You must think I'm pretty stupid." I looked in mock shock at Jeff's words. "Don't you dare play dumb X. Roll the tape." All eyes went to the titantron where the conversation with Orton was being played. When it finished, Jeff looked at me, the crowd booing at the footage they'd just seen. "You sure played me." With those words Jeff dropped the mic and rolled out of the ring.

I tried my best to look devastated and called after him, begging him to let me explain, but he disappeared behind the curtain and RAW went off the air.

* * *

Amy, Jeff and I walked out of the arena together, Jeff and I hand in hand. Fans saw. They definitely saw. Pictures were definitely taken as well. They'd be on the internet in no time. I just hope I tell my dad before anyone else does. Maybe I should've mentioned it before he went home. Shit.


	25. Chapter 25: Butterfly Kisses

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! And please excuse the utter corniness of this chapter.

**

* * *

Love Is Insane And Baby We Are Too**

**Chapter 25: Butterfly Kisses**

* * *

"Dad! We're hoooome!" Jeff yelled into the house, even though Gil was probably downstairs or out back and couldn't hear him anyway. Jeff, Amy and I piled into the house with our luggage dragging behind us and the dogs jumping all over us. It was about eight in the morning. We took an overnight flight and got a decent amount of sleep. Matt, Shannon and Shane would all be back late tonight after their taping in Orlando. Technically, it will probably be tomorrow morning. Same deal.

"I'm gonna take a nap in Matt's room," Amy yawned and stretched before climbing upstairs, dragging her bags with her. Jeff fell onto the couch and grabbed me around the waist, pulling me down with him. His hands wandered and he tried to get grabby but I pulled away.

"What?" he asked, a little confused.

"I smell. I'm gonna take a shower." Jeff grinned and sat me up on his lap.

"Mmm, I'll come." I laughed and pushed him into the back of the couch.

"Boy, you better not talk like that in front of me again," a rough voice said from the stairwell. Both Jeff and I jumped and I leapt off his lap when I saw Gil coming upstairs.

Busted.

I gnawed my lower lip and tapped my fingertips together, feeling my heart in my throat as Gil stood before us, hands crossed over his chest. I held my breath when Jeff stood up and wrapped an arm around my waist.

I'm just so unsure of what everyone will think about this seemingly unnatural relationship between Jeff and I. Really, it's not like our constant bickering was a secret. I know Gil likes me, but will he still like me when I'm dating his son? A million thoughts along these lines were running through my mind.

To my surprise, Gil snorted. "Ain't surprised," was all he said through a chuckle before walking up to Jeff and giving his son a hug. "Hurt her boy and I ain't holdin' your brother back." Jeff just laughed at his dad and Gill gave me a hug. "Don't suppose you told your Daddy?" I shook my head and looked at Gil wide-eyed. Gil laughed again. "Where's Amy? Thought she was comin' home with ya'll."

"She's sleeping upstairs," I told Gil, sitting down on the couch and flicking the TV on while Jeff's dog Jack jumped onto my lap. Jeff plopped down next to me.

"Alright. I'm gonna go get the grill started. Few of my fishin' buddies are comin' by tonight. You kids must be sick of eatin' all that catered crap," he muttered, walking into the kitchen to head into the backyard.

I dropped my head onto Jeff's shoulder and sighed with a smile on my face. Well now the only person I have to worry about being unhappy with this relationship is my dad. I know Sara will be happy and I already talked to my mom this morning, who was happy as well, though she still hasn't gotten to meet Jeff yet.

A hand brushed through my hair and I sighed. I'm so happy. I haven't been this happy in ages. How many girls actually get to date their 'celebrity' crush? I do. Sure there was a mild I-can't-stand-that-fucking-prick phase but the attraction was still there. Just… hiding.

"I gotta take you somewhere… real special this week, before we go back on the road," Jeff randomly said as we watched TV. "Don't ask cause I'm not tellin' ya where." I scoffed. It's pretty lame that he already knew what I was going to ask.

* * *

I got away with it for two days. Only two though. I don't know who told him, but someone showed him pictures that had gotten on the internet in some wrestling forums. It was all over Wikipedia and every wrestling fansite on the internet. Jeff Hardy and Xanadu Calaway are a real life couple. Pictures to prove it. Some even showed up online from last night when Jeff, Matt, Amy and I went out to eat lunch in town. Sneaky people.

And now I was in trouble. Lots of trouble. Dad was bitching. _"How long has this been goin' on? Does your mama know? Why the hell didn't I know? You tell Sara first too? I'm your father! He's too damn old for you! What's a guy that much older want from ya? I'll tell what he wants! You're a little girl to him!"_ Blah, blah, blah. At this point I'm just fed up with hearing it. I held my cell phone to my ear, looking completely bored as Jeff sat close to me, a frown on his face while he strained to hear my dad's rambling. _"Put him on the phone."_

That woke me up.

"No way Dad!" He must think I'm retarded. "So you can yell at him and scare him away?"

"_Real men don't run away. A twenty year old girl that's mature enough to date a thirty year old should know that." _Ugh, he is so pissing me off right now. But I'm not going to pull a fit. I'm mature. _I'm mature_. **I'm mature** **damn it!**

I thrust the phone towards Jeff and he looked a little horrified before he took it and hesitantly answered. "Hello sir… no sir… no sir… yes sir… of course sir…" That's basically what Jeff said for the next five minutes before he left the room with my phone.

**-Jeff's POV-**

"Sir, I mean no disrespect what so ever, but X is a big girl. Give her some credit. She's not stupid. She dated a young guy, and he two-timed her the entire time. I'm not sayin' I'm perfect, but I've had feeling's for her for a while now, that I tried denyin' cause she _is_ a lot younger then me and a lot less experienced, but it doesn't matter. I'd never go behind her back, ever. I love her and I'm gonna take good care of her. As a man, I give you my word that if anyone ends up hurt in this relationship, it's gonna be me."

My heart pounded in my chest when there was only silence on the other line. Then he cleared his throat. I sighed and leaned against the hallway wall. _"I'm trustin' you with my daughter Hardy. One wrong move boy, and you're gonna have ta deal with me in the ring, and we both know I can get the match." _

"Yes sir. I promise I will treat her with nothin' but respect and love."

"_Put my girl back on the phone boy."_ I grinned to myself as I went back into my room to give X the phone. She raised her eyebrows when she saw me smiling. _'We won,'_ I mouthed, which made her smile too.

**-X's POV-**

"Hey, stop for a second," Jeff said the next day while we were up in his room making out. I moved a little away from him and looked confused when he sat up. "Remember I said I wanted to take you somewhere special?"

"Yesss," I answered. I'd actually forgotten all about it, but now that he mentions it…

"I think now is the right time."

* * *

The drive was only a few minutes. I was a little unsure of what was going on when Jeff drove his car through the crossroads of a graveyard. Even though it was December, North Carolina was about seventy degrees. Jeff turned the car off and pulled the keys out, exhaling and staring straight ahead of him. This is the special place?

"Jeff?" I had to break him out of the little trance he was in after a few minutes. My curiosity was getting the best of me. He glanced over at me and smiled, brushing his thumb over my hand.

"Come on," he instructed me before he got out of the car. I opened my door and climbed out, finding Jeff waiting for me and offering me his hand. He held my hand, leading me through the well-maintained cemetery. Jeff finally stopped in front of a statue of an angel. I looked to the bottom and read the words engraved at the base in my head.

_'Ruby Moore Hardy_  
_Devoted wife  
Loving mother  
An angel then and now'_

I looked at Jeff who seemed to be looking at the engraving as well. "This is my mom," Jeff said softly. I didn't really know what to say. I knew Matt and Jeff lost their mom when they were really young, but the two didn't really talk about her all that often. Gil brought her up now and again and there were photographs around the house, but I didn't know much about her.

"Mom, this is Xanadu." I felt a little uncomfortable as Jeff continued to talk to his mother. "I told ya about her before. We're together now. I think Matt's a little uncomfortable with it, but he'll deal." Jeff chuckled a little and the looked at me. He wrapped his arm around me and ran his hand up and down my arm. I know he wouldn't ask me to do it, but I knew he wanted me to talk.

"Uhm, hi Mrs. Hardy. Your sons are… two of the most amazing people I've ever met. And I love them both very much. In different ways obviously." Jeff laughed a little and sat down on the grass, urging me to sit too by tugging my hand.

An hour passed as Jeff and I talked to his mother. He told her about what he did to Randy and how he almost got in a lot of trouble for it. About how he had to convince my dad to let us be together. Basically, he told her all about how our relationship happened. By the time it seemed as though he'd run out of things to say, the sun was setting.

A butterfly flew over to us, landing on the nose of the angel. Jeff and I both watched it flutter before it flew and landed on my hand, which was resting in my lap, I slowly moved my hand up so the orange, black and yellow insect was eye level. It's wings moved back and forth before it took off again, and landed on Jeff's shoulder.

"She always sends butterflies," Jeff mumbled, more to himself then me I think. He looked at the creature and smiled softly. "Love you too mom," he muttered and the butterfly flew off into the distance. Chills ran through my body as a breeze blew softly through our hair. The idea that Jeff's mother might have actually sent that butterfly as a messenger amazed me. "Yeah, I thought the same thing. But it's always the same colors. It might even be the same butterfly. I swear, every time I come, it comes too. Matt and Dad see it too, so it ain't just me." He shrugged at his own words and stood up, brushing grass and dirt off his pants before lifting me off the ground with his strong hand.

We walked back to the car in a comfortable silence and headed back to the house. "I hope you don't think I'm weird or anytihn'."

"Why would I think it's weird? It's nice that you still have a connection with your mother." I smiled at Jeff and he glanced at me out of the corner of his eye.

"You know, I've never taken anyone there before. Matt's taken Amy, but I've never been there with anyone but Dad and Matt. You mean a lot to me." His hand found mine and he squeezed it gently.

I sighed and smiled, squeezing his hand back. "I love you."


	26. Chapter 26: The Black Pearl

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE.

**A/N:** Thanks to those who reviewed!

**

* * *

Love Is Insane And Baby We Are Too**

**Chapter 26: The Black Pearl**

* * *

"How do ya like it?" Shan asked as he put the finishing touches on my tattoo. Jeff and I both studied his design on my bicep and smiled happily.

"Yeah Shan. Thanks so much. You did a great job!" Jeff and Shannon had worked on the decal and I spent the last day getting the outline and a bit of the shading done.

"Thanks. So when we have time off, I should be able to finish it up. I'm home three days next week. What about ya'll?"

"How's Thursday sound?" I asked, knowing Jeff had planned for us to come to Cameron after we got back from the Tribute to the Troops event.

"Great. Better get an early start though." I nodded at Shannon's words and stood up from my seat, placing my hand in Jeff's. A smile was on his lips as we walked out of the parlor, saying goodnight to Shannon as we left.

* * *

"So, you happy?" Matt asked me late the night before he was heading back on the road while Jeff was showering and Amy was napping on the couch. We'd been in the living room watching TV when he'd asked. He actually hasn't said much to me since Jeff and I revealed our relationship.

"Yeah," I answered, smiling genuinely at my best friend. He still didn't seem completely comfortable with the whole idea of Jeff and I. But he surprised me when he smiled up at me.

"I'm happy for ya'll. I really am. I'm just gonna have to get used to it s'all." He wrapped his arms around me in a hug. "I just don't want anythin' bad to happen. I don't wanna see either of you get hurt. He told me where he took you the other day. At first I thought Jeff was just... I don't know. Messin' with you I guess." Matt sunk into the couch and looked me straight in the eyes. "But when he took you to Mom's grave, I knew." My heart lifted at Matt's words and his smile.

"What's on TV?" Jeff asked, shuffling into the room, hair wet and shirtless. He flopped onto the couch next to me and kissed my cheek.

* * *

I looked at the worried expression on Jeff's face as he talked on his house phone. Gil sat at the kitchen table beside me, looking just as worried. "Yeah, okay. Thank you very much." Jeff hung the phone up and sighed.

"What's wrong boy?" Gil asked.

"Matt's in the hospital. He hasta get his appendix removed. He's fine but a few hours more and somethin' bad could've happened," Jeff sighed, slumping into the chair next to me and tilting his head onto my shoulder. I sighed in relief and my tensed body relaxed. "Shan's there with him."

"I'm gonna get a flight to Tampa tomorrow mornin'," Gil told us and Jeff nodded, sitting up straight and getting out of the chair to stand once again. "Think you could drive me to the airport with ya'll?" Gil asked Jeff.

"Yeah of course."

* * *

"Aw man, how many more phone calls are you gonna get?" Jeff asked me as he drove from the Raleigh airport to his house. It was Christmas night and we had just gotten back from the Tribute to the Troops event. Spending time with all those soldiers was overwhelming. They appreciate it so much, but we're the ones who should be appreciating everything they're doing.

"I don't know. I have a lot of friends. Sorry you're a loser and only three people call you to say Merry Christmas," I said, sticking my tongue out at him. He laughed and continued driving towards Cameron.

"Hey, I had five calls, thank you very much," Jeff poorly defended himself. I snorted with laughter and ruffled his hair.

"Soooo what'd you get me?" I tried, knowing both Jeff and I had decided to save our Christmas gift exchange till we got to his house, mainly because Jeff left my gift there by accident.

"Aw, man. This wicked, awesome, expensive— I'm not tellin' you." My face fell from the excited expression I'd been sporting seconds before.

"That was mean." He laughed evilly and continued to drive.

* * *

"Ew Matthew," I said, pushing him away from me as he tried to show me his appendectomy scar. It's all stitched up and gross looking.

"Wanna touch it X?" I made a face and he laughed. Those drugs the hospital gave him are making him silly. Matt was stretched out on the couch when we got in, Amy being used as a pillow and brushing her fingers through his dark hair. Gil had gone to bed after we'd eaten and exchanged gifts. Jeff painted me a picture and bought me some clothes, but he told me he had more for me upstairs, in private. Oooooh.

"Baby, let's go to bed, hmm?" Jeff suggested. His eyes were looking sleepy so I nodded, kissing Matt and Amy on the cheeks.

"Merry Christmas guys. Night," I said as I followed Jeff upstairs. I really wanted my 'private' present, as Jeff had put it.

* * *

"You want me to wear that?" I asked Jeff as I opened the first half of my 'private' present.

"Please? It's kind of a self-gift butttt.... please? It's sexy." I laughed at his puppy eyes and snatched the lingerie out of his hand. Not just any lingerie, no. _Santa_ lingerie. It was a set of red crtochless panties with a red mesh overskirt that had white, fluffy trim and a red bra outlined with the same white fluff. There was a built in garter with the panties and a package of fishnet stockings. And of course, a nice red Santa hat. "I'll give you your other gift afterrrr," he plead.

I shook my head and stood up, snatching my black knee-high boots from the floor and shuffling into the bathroom. I laughed at myself when I had the little outfit on. It did look sexy but a little ridiculous at the same time. I zipped my boots up and let my wavy hair down, topping the whole thing off with my Santa hat.

I cracked the bathroom door open and looked both ways down the hall to make sure Matt and Amy weren't walking around before sneaking into Jeff's room again. I tossed my clothes on the floor and posed for Jeff, who was sitting on his bed in his silky red and black boxers and laughed. I clicked the lock shut behind me and strutted over to the bed, crawling on top of Jeff and pushing him onto his back.

I straddled his waist and sat there, grinning down at him. "Sooo, where's my other present?" I asked, grinding against his growing erection. He groaned and gripped at my hips, encouraging me to keep doing it. I pinned his shoulders down with my hands and stopped moving.

"Aww, c'mon baby. Lemme have my present first," he said, easily obtaining my wrists into his hands and pushing me lower onto his lap as he sat himself up to kiss me.

"Fine," I sighed, running my hands up his bare back, letting my nails scrape his tanned skin. I began moving my hips again as his arms wrapped around my waist and he continued to kiss me. His hands moved up to my shoulders and he began to push me down. I trailed kisses over his jaw and neck before sliding onto the floor on my knees. Jeff moved closer to the edge of the bed and kicked his boxers off.

We've had a lot of sex since we've been together. Like every day, a few times a day except for when we were with the troops. Not enough privacy. But we joined the mile high club on the way there and back unnoticed. He's turning me into a nympho.

I ran my tongue over his hardened cock a few times before using my hand to stroke him until he began getting impatient and threw my Santa hat across the room and pushed the back of my head forward. I laughed as I took him into my mouth slow and teasingly. He groaned lowly, grabbing my hair in a fist and urging me to go quicker. Well that's what he gets for not giving me my present. Hmph.

He growled after a little more of me going agonizingly slow and pushed me back by my shoulders. He stood and yanked me to my feet using my under arms then tossed me onto his bed, making me squeak in surprise.

"You little tease," he grunted as he crawled on top of me and I smirked at the accusation. His lips caressed my throat as I threw my head back and he pushed the fabric of my top away from my breasts, quickly attaching his mouth and hand down there. I rested my hands on the back of his shoulders and sighed at the feelings pulsing through my body.

His hand lowered and he pushed it between my legs, taking easy advantage of the lack of crotch in the panties and rubbing his fingers against my nub, slipping them inside two or three times to prepare me.

"Mmm, baby you look so sexy," Jeff breathed into my neck as he prepared to push inside me. I could feel the head of his shaft at my entrance and thrust my hips slightly. He chuckled and pressed himself inside me and we both groaned at the feeling.

Sweat quickly glistened over our skin as Jeff thrust himself in and out of me, One hand tangled in my hair, the other resting on the leg he had propped on his shoulder. He looked beautiful with the strands of his hair falling from his ponytail into his face, sticking to his forehead. His eyes were half closed at the pleasurable feeling and his hand gripped and loosened on my thigh with every thrust.

His thrusts quickened when he felt my body shutter and my release pulse through me. The clenching of my inner walls sent him over the edge seconds after, his throat emitting a strained growl before he slowed his pace then stopped, sliding out of me and collapsing next to me on the bed. We both caught our breath before he turned on his side and slung his arm over my waist. "Love you," he muttered into my loose hair.

"Mmm, love you too. Can I have my present now though?" I asked, smiling at him as innocently as possible. He laughed and nodded, sitting up and reaching into the drawer of his nightstand. He handed me a small box wrapped in shiny green paper, which I tore off quickly.

My heart caught in my throat as I stared at the fit-in-your-palm sized velvet box. I slowly flipped it open. "Now, don't freak out. It's like a promise ring, not an engagement ring. I know you're younger then me but you know, it means someday." My body visibly quivered as I blinked rapidly at the expensive looking ring. It was silver with a dark pearl mounted. "It's a black pearl. They're pretty rare."

"Jeff, this must've cost a fortune," I muttered, feeling as though it was almost too much. He just shrugged and leaned against his headboard.

"Don't matter." He gently took the ring out of the box and stared at it in his hands, then back at me. "Do you want it?" I took in a shaky breath and nodded.

"Of course I want it. I love you. I want to marry you someday I'm just... surprised. At you." He raised his eyebrows at me in question. "I mean, I didn't think you were... sure about me." I leaned forward and put my hands in his, offering my fingers and I leaned in and kissed his forehead. "I love it."

I felt him slip the ring onto my finger as he smiled at me, his green eyes glinting with relief and happiness. Everyone might think we're moving fast, but at this point, I really don't give a shit what everyone else thinks. What else could I possibly want in a man? Jeff's the guy I fantasized about when I was sixteen. He's unique, beautiful, creative and talented. So he's had his problems in the past but when you care about someone as much as I care about Jeff, things like that don't matter. I love Jeff and I'll stand by him no matter what happens.


	27. Chapter 27: Christmas Two and Three

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of its wrestlers.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This chapter's a bit of a filler.

**

* * *

Love Is Insane and Baby We Are Too**

**Chapter 27: Christmas Two and Three**

* * *

"You ready?" I asked Jeff as we approached the front door of a fancy looking apartment building.

"Yeah. It's not your mama I'm worried about." I smiled, knowing he wasn't exactly thrilled about going to Texas with me to have Texas Christmas. We were in Providence right now though, visiting my mom and brothers. He still had today and tomorrow until we went to Texas. We'd spent Christmas night and the day after in Cameron and then headed to Providence, then we were going to Texas to visit Daddy, who still may or may not be thrilled with Jeff and I dating. Most likely the latter, hence Jeff's hesitation. We then have to return on the road for Monday, but we're heading back to Cameron for Matt's New Year's party. Luckily, our next sow is only in Virginia, so we won't have far to go to get to North Carolina before the clock strikes midnight.

The doorman let me in, recognizing me with a smile and we walked into the elevator and took it up to the seventh floor. Jeff let out a low whistle as we entered, still glancing at the lobby before the door shut and blocked his view. "Damn, this is some ritzy place." He was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

"Jeff, are you nervous?" I asked, a little unbelieving that someone who can jump off ladders without a second thought is afraid to meet my hippie dippy mother.

"No!" he lied through his teeth. I smiled and snatched his hand in mine.

"Whatever you say tough guy." He shoved me to the side playfully as the elevator came to a stop and we got out with our bags in hand. I stopped in front of my mom's door and knocked loudly. Jeff adjusted the bandanna on his head a little and I looked at him weird. Since when is the walking coloring book self-conscious about first impressions?

I heard the latch fumbling on the other side of the door before it swung open and my mom stood there, long dark hair spilling out from under the colorful headscarf she had tied around her head. My mom dresses like a damn fortuneteller.

"Baby! Come in!" She greeted us excitedly, pulling the door open and ushering Jeff and me inside the lavish apartment. It feels like forever since I've been home.

"Mom, this is Jeff. Jeff, this is my mom Jodi." My mom looked like she was about to burst with excitement.

" Jeff! Oh, Xanadu, he's gorgeous!" She grabbed Jeff's neck and kissed him on both cheeks. "It's so nice to finally meet you sweetheart!"

Annnnnnnnnnnnnnd it's official. I'm embarrassed.

That has to be a record. Two seconds.

"_Mom_," I whined. I mean, I expected this sort of reaction but I secretly prayed she wouldn't go all 'my baby's first serious boyfriend' on Jeff. Poor guy.

"Sorry, sorry. Come in and sit down. Gunner! Kevin!" she yelled down the small hallway. Jeff and I made ourselves comfortable on the couch. Seconds later, my brothers appeared, jumping onto me. I shrieked as I was bombarded by mock wrestling moves and noogies. I could hear Jeff laughing from where he stood, since he jumped off the couch when my brothers jumped on me.

"Get...off...me...brats...ahh!" I managed to slide off the couch and away from the assaults of my younger siblings. They calmed down and I looked up from right in front of Jeff's feet, giving him puppy eyes. "Help me up?" He smiled crookedly and took both my hands, pulling me up easily from the floor.

"Hey Jeff, I saw you on TV. How come you were mean to Xanny?" I laughed at Kevin. He still was having trouble accepting the fact that wrestling was staged. Dad tried to explain it to him countless times, but I think he was just in denial. Gunner and Kevin have both met Jeff before backstage at the shows.

"Ah, don't worry 'bout that little man. It's just acting. I wasn't really mad at your sister."

* * *

"Oh, isn't that gorgeous!" Mom exclaimed as we all sat in the living room after dinner and gift exchange. I had showed her the ring Jeff got for me. He looked proud and humbled at the same time as my mother gushed over it. "Mom, look at this," she demanded, pulling my hand over a little to my grandmother, who had arrived shortly after Jeff and I.

"You got a keeper here sweetie. I swear, if I was thirty years younger..."

"Grandma!" I exclaimed. I saw Jeff's eyebrows rise and a faint blush cover his cheeks as he laughed lightly.

"I'm sorry baby, he's just so tan and strong with those sinewy muscles—"

"_Grandma!_" The old woman just laughed at my embarrassment and Jeff and my mom both seemed to be encouraging her by joining in.

* * *

Jeff had his face of stone on when we walked into my Dad's house two days later. He'd loved my mom and grandma and I don't think he wanted to leave. He seemed to enjoy playing with Kevin and his action figures a little too much too. And I don't even want to get into him, Gunner and 360 Live.

We flew to Texas with Gunner and Kevin with us so they could spend Christmas number three (for them _and_us) to New Year's with Dad. Mom actually let Jeff and me stay in my bedroom together. Can't say I think my Dad will do the same.

"Dad!" Gunner screamed when we got into the house. My eyes widened at the sudden loudness and the bounding of footsteps and nails clicking on the floor. Gracie and Chasey came running behind two of Dad's dogs.

The dogs jumped all over the boys and Chasey jumped into my open arms while Gracie clung to Jeff's legs before he leaned down and scooped her up. "Heya sugar. How ya been?" he asked as we walked further into the house. A few seconds later Dad and Sara appeared from the living room and greeted us.

"Hey baby girl. Merry Christmas," Dad said, walking over to me and kissing the top of my head.

"Daddy, Christmas is over," Chasey emphasized, crossing her arms over her chest and I smiled at her.

"Ya'll get two Christmas'." This triggered two high-pitched squeals of excitement from the girls. Jeff and I put the two squirming children on the floor and they ran off with Gunner, Kevin and the dogs into the backyard.

"Hi Daddy. Hi Sara. Merry Christmas," I said, kissing them each on the cheek and hugging them.

"Hardy," my Dad greeted Jeff, offering him an undoubtedly more than firm handshake.

"Sir," Jeff returned the greeting with a nod of his head as they shook hands. I rolled my eyes at Sara who shrugged and went over to Jeff.

"It's so nice to see you again Jeff. Merry Christmas," she said, pecking his cheek and hugging him. "I have dinner almost ready you guys so why don't you go sit in the living room for a while," Sara suggested.

"I'll help you Sara," I offered, following her into the kitchen. Jeff looked a little horrified but this needs to happen eventually. I know how Daddy is and he's going to want to have one of those man-to-man talks with Jeff.

Sara shook her head at me when we got in the kitchen. "You're feeding that poor boy to the dogs," she said quietly.

My face fell a little. "You don't think Dad would really do that to me, do you?" I'd like to think my father trusts and respects me enough not to harass my boyfriend when I bring him home for Christmas.

"Don't worry. I was just teasing. I already talked to Mark about not embarrassing you." I sighed, relieved and started mashing some potatoes while Sara took the stuffing out of the turkey.

"So... what did he get you?" Sara asked, a bit of an excited look on her face. I blushed at the thought of my private present, then glanced down at the ring on my finger. Proudly, I thrust my hand forward and showed it off. "Oh my God! That's gorgeous! Is that real?!"

"It better be," I smirked and Sara laughed. "Do you think Dad will be mad if he sees it? Should I take it off?"

"It's not an engagement ring, is it?" Sara gasped, wide eyed.

"No! Not... officially. He said, someday though." Ugh, I have that dreamy look on my face, I know it. I can't help it though. He makes me swoon.

"Oh my god. That's so sweet!" Sara squealed. "Don't take it off. Your father can just get over it." I smiled at Sara as she shook her head. "Can you go and get the kids?"

"Sue no problem," I agreed, wiping my hands on a dishtowel and making my way through the living room and into the back yard. I was pleasantly surprised to see my dad and Jeff standing next to each other, cold beers in their hands, laughing at something they were talking about.

"This is what I like to see. My two favorite guys laughing over a cold beer... well, my favorite guys _besides_ Matt," I smirked, walking between the two and putting my arms around their backs.

"You're hilarious sugar," Jeff joked.

"I know. It just comes naturally." Dad snorted and I frowned at him, nudging his shoulder with my fist. "I think dinner's ready."

"Great, I'm stavin'. Your granny and papa better get here soon or I'm cuttin' the bird without them," Dad threatened and Jeff and I laughed as he walked inside.

"Dinner kids!" I shouted and the stampede of dirty children ran past Jeff and I and into the house, the dogs following right behind them. I tuned to Jeff and grinned.

"What?" he questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"Bonding with Daddy?" He chuckled and shook his head.

"Shut up." He ran one hand through his hair and then slung his beer free arm around my shoulders. "You'll never believe what he said to me though. He just starts with 'Listen boy. I always thought you were a great kid till ya got into trouble but I know you're tryin' to stay away from all that. S'long as you keep trouble away from my daughter and treat her right, I ain't gonna stand in anyone's way.'" He mimicked my father's voice.

"Wow!" I was seriously amazed that Dad was being that understanding. I thought it would take forever for him to come around.

"I know." Jeff wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me into a hug. "God, I love you so much baby."


	28. Chapter 28: New Year Resolution

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE or any of its wrestlers.

**A.N:** The opinions and discussion in this chapter regarding Jeff's 'dug use' in no way reflects how I feel about the previous situation or are what actually occurred. It's just for the sake of the plot. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. Keep them coming.

* * *

**Love Is Insane and Baby We Are Too**

**Chapter 28: New Year Resolution**

* * *

We went back on the road on New Year's Eve day and were headed to Cameron after the show for Matt's big party since we were already in Greensboro.

"Mmm, I like those pants on you," Jeff told me when he walked out of the bathroom, hooking the belt loops of my tight as goddamn skin vinyl pants. He pulled our hips together and claimed my lips. "They'd look better off though," he teased.

"_So_ not the time baby. RAW already started." He laughed against the skin of my neck and moved away from me a little.

"Fine. Butchya owe me."

* * *

"It's not what you think it was." I frantically tried to convince Jeff, following him around the halls of the arena as he tried his best to ignore me. "It happened way before you and me!"

**"Don't bother comin' to the ring with me tonight." I dropped my jaw at that, but continued to follow him.**

**"Jeff, please!" He swung the door to his locker room open. "I love you!" I confessed. Jeff stopped in his tracks, but shook his head and walked through the door, shutting it in my face. I leaned against it and pretended to cry, covering my face in my hands and sliding onto the floor.**

"Great job guys." I stood and Jeff opened the door and walked out of the locker room, throwing his arm over my shoulder. He walked me over to the curtain and rubbed my shoulders. Jillian came up beside us and started rolling her shoulders.

"Wow, when did this happen?" she asked, raising her eyebrows with a smile on her face.

I felt my face burn a little. "Her birthday. I'm romantic like that." Jeff answered, to which Jillian snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Sure Jeff, whatever you say buddy."

* * *

"Well, It must be difficult for Xtacy to concentrate on her opponent Jillian Hall with Randy Orton out here at ringside. What's he even doing out here? Hasn't he caused that young woman enough grief in the past week?" JR commented.

"He certainly did manage to get inside the head of Jeff Hardy though which you have to believe was his intention all along. I'm sure he won't be on his game later tonight after overhearing that his girlfriend Xtacy and his rival Randy Orton had previous relations two weeks ago," King continued.

I turned in the ring after giving Jillian a roundhouse kick and yelled at Randy. "What are you doing? Go away!" I ordered, acting stressed out and pointing towards the ramp. It was enough for Jillian to get a schoolboy roll up on me and use the ropes for leverage, picking up the win.

Her music hit and I sat up in the ring as she exited. "Here is your winner, Jillian Hall!" Lillian announced as I ran my hands through my hair and over my face. I slowly stood and stared at Orton as he smirked and walked backwards up the ramp.

I made my way backstage, being cheered by most of the crowd, but there was the collection of fangirls calling me a slut. Not too worried about it. I'm almost done for the night.

**-Jeff's POV-**

I got up on the turnbuckle to do a Swanton to Santino when the titantron lit up. "Jeff! Hey Jeff! Bet you're feelin' all good with your 'momentum' and everything. It's too bad you're gonna have to bring in the New Year bringing your brother Matt to the emergency room, huh? Cause I kicked him where his appendix used to be. And that's not the only place I'm gonna kick him." He lifted Matt by his hair, then punted him in the head.

"Matt! Matt!" I acted worried and frantic as I got backstage and knelt next to him. X was on the other side with one of the refs, doin' the same thing I was. The EMT's came and we both backed off. She stared at me nervously before puttin' a hand on my shoulder, which I shrugged off makin' her shift uncomfortably.

That was a wrap for the two of us tonight. When the cameras went off, I slung my arm around X's shoulder and led her to my locker room.

* * *

Well, this ain't awkward at all.

Beth is here.

My own damn brother, my flesh and blood, though it would be thoughtful to invite Beth to his New Year's party. They were still friends and all, but still! I'm here with my new girl! He said he didn't think she'd actually come. Hell, I can't believe she showed! I'm sure she was well aware I'd be here with X.

Yeah.

Awkward.

"Mmm... can you get me another?" I looked at X and shook my head as she showed me he empty beer bottle.

"I think you've had enough sugar," I chuckled, noticing how much trouble she was havin' standing up without grabbin' onto my shoulder.

"Come on Jeffffff. You like me nice and drunk. I might just let you take advantage of me." I laughed and kissed her temple. She's lucky Matt's been so busy all night he hasn't noticed her drunk ass. I personally don't care if she dinks. I'm watchin' her and she ain't drivin' anywhere so I don't see the harm in givin' her a beer... or four.

What? I can't say no to her. "Sugar, why don't you go outside for some fresh air?" I suggested, noticing Matt, Shannon and a few of the other guys were headin' outside. I grabbed one of my sweatshirts of the coat rack and handed it to her. "Go on with them. I'll be out in a minute. Gotta pee." I kissed her forehead after helpin' her get the damn hoddie over her head and she romped over to Matt and jumped onto his back.

**-X's POV-**

I sat in the grass laughing my ass off at the guys as they proceeded to perform wrestling moves on each other in the backyard, Shan, Jeff, Shane and Matt's dogs barking hysterically and running around with them.

I calmed down and leaned back a little, startled when someone sat down next to me. "Hey X."

I seemed to sober up immediately. Beth and I had always gotten along but I have no idea what she thinks of me now. She probably sees me as a home wrecker.

"Hi Beth," I retuned the greeting, still a bit uneasy.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to call you a slut or a man stealer or anything. Shit happens, feelings change. It's not your fault Jeff fell in love with you." The tone in her voice was bitter but I could tell the harshness wasn't directed at me, but Jeff. "We fought a lot."

That I knew first hand. I've been present for many fights between the two. "For the record, I had no idea he felt that way about me."

Beth nodded and brushed some of her hair behind her ears. "It's okay. I guess the best woman for him won. I just want to warn you though. He hides things well. Pay attention to him. I'm not so convinced he's clean." With those last words, she got up from the grass and went back inside.

I was shocked by her words. Did she seriously think Jeff was still on drugs? That had been so long ago. He'd been so good. Is she just saying that? Maybe her ulterior motive is to get Jeff and I apart. But Beth doesn't seem the type to do that. Plus, she left him technically. Jeff just felt as though she should get the house because it was his fault, so he moved out.

I began over thinking things. Matt would know if he was doing stuff though, wouldn't he? Wouldn't I know? I think I would've noticed. He never seems high or anything.

Damn it. This is all I'm going to be able to think about now.

"Hey, we're countin' down guys!" Jeff announced, walking outside. He grinned at me and came over as everyone rushed into the house. He crouched next to me. "What're you doin' down here? Let's go on in." I could hear them counting down inside but right now I didn't give a damn.

_"10, 9, 8—"_

I grabbed Jeff lightly by the face with both hands and made him look me in the eyes. "Jeff, promise me you will never take drugs again."

_"—7, 6, 5—"_

He looked at me kind of weird. "Baby, you're dunk."

_"—4, 3, 2—"_

"Just promise me." I was on the verge of teas. I've never thought about the chance of him still being on dugs or starting to take them again. It scared the shit out of me. A look of seriousness came over his face and he realized I wasn't joking.

_"—1—"_

"I promise."

_"—Happy New Year!"_

I pulled Jeff towards me and fell backwards into the grass, giving him one of the most passionate kisses we've ever shared.

Even though it was chilly out, I started sweating. Things got hot. Things got heavy. And possibly a little out of hand because Amy came looking for us.

"Guys!" I pulled my hands out of Jeff's pants and we pulled apart, trying to neaten ourselves. "Oh I am so telling Matt," Amy grinned before running into the house.


	29. Chapter 29: The Saga Continues

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the WWE

**A.N: **Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming! Cut scenes in bold! This chapter is going to mostly be on screen action.

**

* * *

Love Is Insane And Baby We Are Too**

**Chapter 29: The Saga Continues**

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman my guest at this time will be facing Randy Orton at the Royal Rumble for his WWE title. He is the Intercontinental Champion, Jeff Hardy. Uh, Jeff everyone's concerned about the status of your brother Matt. How is he doing at this time?" Todd Grisham kicked off RAW by asking Jeff. I waited off to the side and watched.

**"Matt's not good. I spent the New Year's at the hospital by my bother's side. Randy Orton sends me a message last week by kicking my brother in the head during my match. Matt was helpless. By the time I got back there, Orton was gone. It's like this man, Matt's been with me since day one. He was on this earth before I was man. He's had my back every time I've needed it. So Orton wants to kick him in the head? It's all right, I got a message for Orton. I'm not only gonna take his WWE title, I'm gonna take him out!" I smiled at the things Jeff said about Matt. I've never seen siblings that close before in my life.**

Jeff walked out of the shot and kissed me quick on the lips, wiping the gloss off. "Cherries, mmm," he grinned as we walked back towards the locker room. I had a six Diva tag match with Mickie and Amy against Beth, Melina and Jillian in about an hour. But before that, I had a cut scene with Jeff and then one with Rnady. Then Jeff was ending tonight against Umaga in a steel cage.

Jeff wasn't thrilled when he saw the script tonight. In our cut scene, Randy was going to steal a kiss from me. I don't think he would've minded so much if it had been anyone but Randy.

* * *

I walked up to Jeff who was putting on his gear and stood behind him. "Hi Jeff." He ignored me and continued to lave his boot. "How's Matt?" I was still ignored. I forced a smile back. I spotted a hickey on the side of his neck that both make up and he had obviously not noticed. I held it back by pursing my lips though and my urge to smile went away after a deep breath. "Okay so I take it I'm banned from ringside tonight too huh?" Again, no response, as he began lacing the other boot. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. "Whatever Jeff. It was before you and me ever even started so stop acting like such a baby. If you're seriously going to hold something like that against me because you don't like the guy then fine. Come talk to me when you grow up." I stormed out of the shot and Jeff sat up, looking with a furrowed brow in the direction I had gone before sighing, slumping and running his hands over his face.

* * *

The six Diva tag match was chaotic but we came out on top and I ran to make up for a quick touch up before following a stagehand to where the cut scene with Randy was going to be shot. I saw Jeff waiting, he and Randy both glaring at each other from the opposite sides of the set. I shook my head as the cameraman gave the signal.

**I walked into the middle of the set where Randy was waiting behind the corner. I stared at him hard. "Excuse me," I grumbled though gritted teeth, trying to pass him. He side stepped me though and blocked me off. **

**"You know, I've seen you chasing after Hardy the last few weeks, but what I don't understand is why the hell would you want to manage some loser like him when I'm perfectly willing to accept your managerial skills."**

**I glared at the smug look on his face. "Are you kidding me? After everything you've done?! You actually think I would help you?! Get out of my way."**

**Orton blocked me again and as I tried to push past him, he grabbed my arms and planted one on me. Gross. I hate this. I pulled away and got to do what I wanted to actually do.**

**_-slap!-_**

* * *

Jeff won his match against Umaga that night and we stayed in the hotel together, but we parted ways for the couple of days we had off and Jeff went to Cameron while I went to Rhode Island.

I've never called or received so many phone calls from anyone in my life.

Jeff and I called each other at least a dozen times a day. Every single conversation was full of 'I miss you's', 'I love you's' and 'I wish you were here's'. It sounds pathetic, I know. But I really don't care. I can't wait to be back on the road. Our next show is in Mobile, Alabama. Matt was coming to hang around backstage with Amy and I was flying to North Carolina to meet them before we caught a train to Mobile.

* * *

"Jeff!" I yelled from the terminal when I easily spotted Jeff sticking out like a sore thumb in the crowd of travelers, flipping through a magazine. His head perked up and I ran towards him, jumping into his arms when he stood from his seat.

I clung so tightly to him that when he stood up straight he ended up lifting me a few inches from the floor. You'd think we hadn't seen each other in years by all the heated kisses. "Mmmm baby I missed you so much," he muttered over and over again.

"I know, I love you," I breathed into his ear.

* * *

The train ride wasn't all that eventful. Mostly Matt and Jeff goofing around and Amy and I making fun of them. After a few hours, Matt and Amy fell asleep and Jeff and I were talking quietly. Okay, more like kissing quietly. We stopped before things got too heated though.

"So I've been thinkin' maybe you should move some stuff over to me and Matt's place?" He approached the question cautiously, I could tell.

"Really? Wow. You don't think it's too soon?" He's basically asking me to move in with him.

"Nah. I mean, for normal couples, yeah. But we're on the road together all the damn time anyway. We practically live together. Why not move some stuff into my room? The house is plenty big enough and we only spend so much time there. You're there half of your days off anyway. This was all true. "I already asked Matt."

I smiled up at Jeff and contemplated the decision. On one hand, I know my Dad won't be thrilled about me basically living with my boyfriend. But on the other hand, I practically live in Cameron anyway. I'm there a large potion of the time I have off, especially recently.

"Why not? That sounds great!"

* * *

I stood backstage, fake blood seeping down my face. I was waiting for the small cut scene that was going to intensify this storyline even more. The fans were eating it up with a spoon. Jeff was going to open the show with a promo. He was pulling some crazy shit tonight, that's for sure.

I watched on a nearby monitor as Jeff's music hit and he appeared to the fans, the entire arena cheering his last name over and over again. "Man, Jeff Hardy is excited! In less than two weeks at the Royal Rumble, I have a chance to become WWE Champion. Jeff Hardy as WWE Champion. Wow. So yeah, yeah, I'm thrilled. But I'm also angry. Because last week I said that at the Rumble, I would take Randy Orton's title but before then... I would take him out. Last week that didn't happen. But tonight it will happen! So it's like this Orton, either you can come now or I'll come back there and find ya!"

Randy waited a while for the crowd to consider him not coming out and strode out to the stage when his music began playing. "You want me that bad Jeff? You want me that bad? Well you got it! But..." The crowd began cheering 'you suck' to Randy. "...but with one condition. Jeff only two men in WWE history have ever held the WWE title and the Intercontinental title at the same time, and I want to be the third. So I have a proposition for you. At the Royal Rumble, we fight each other for my WWE title. But Jeff Hardy, we fight each other for you Intercontinental title ... tonight."

Jeff contemplated the decision for a minute before giving his answer. "Done!"

"Good, good Jeff, I'm glad that you feel that way otherwise I don't know what I would've done with myself form now until the Royal Rumble. You see, you're fresh out of brothers for me to kick in the head."

"Randy Orton in case you didn't hear me man, let me make myself crystal clear. At the Royal Rumble, I'm taking your title and tonight, I'm taking you out!" And it's showtime for me. I got into position and Amy and Mickie and a few EMT's and trainers gathered around.

"Oh really Jeff? Really? You mean kind of... kind of like this?" Randy pointed to the titantron and a backstage camera showed me being tended to, Amy and Mickie freaking out while I lay on the floor, acting unconscious as the EMT's tried to back the trainer's and the girls away.

I knew Jeff was running from the ring, not even bothering with Orton, heading backstage by the side of the ramp and quickly coming into the shot.

**One of the EMT's tapped my shoulder lightly. "X, can you hear me? X, X?" I remained unresponsive and the put oxygen mask on me.**

**Jeff gabbed Amy's shoulders. "What happened!?" Amy, fake tears and all shrugged. She wiped her cheeks with the heels of her palms and sniffed.**

**"Jeff, I don't know! We just found her!"**

**Jeff looked distressed and kneeled down, trying to get close to me "X! X, baby come on!" he begged, trying to get me to say something as the EMT's loaded me onto a stretcher.**

**"Jeff, Jeff let them do their job," one of the trainers said, tying to push him back a little. They carried me a little ways into the parking lot and loaded me into an ambulance, Jeff crawling into the back with them.**

"Jeff what about your match?!" One of the trainers yelled, but Jeff just shook his head and the ambulance doors shut and we went off camera.

I burst out laughing in the back of the ambulance and the oxygen mask was pulled off of my face.

"What're you laughin' at you fruitcake?" Jeff asked, chuckling while he helped un-strap me from the stretcher. I got up and Jeff got out of the back of the ambulance, then gabbed me by the waist and lifted me out and to the ground. Amy tossed me a wet towel and I wiped the fake blood off my face.

* * *

"Well ladies and gentlemen, we are supposed to have a main event later tonight between Randy Orton and Jeff Hardy for the Intercontinental title, but earlier we saw Jeff Hardy leave the arena in an ambulance with a badly injured Xtacy," JR updated the viewers at home. I sat backstage and watched on a monitor as they played the edited footage of what had happened at the beginning of the show. There was less than an hour left and I was hiding out backstage, waiting for Jeffro to finish up for the night.

"We're just getting word that Jeff Hardy was spotted re-entering the arena seconds ago," King said after the footage was finished and then they showed Jeff walking into the arena, looking more than pissed.

"Well King, Jeff Hardy looks like he's out for blood. Randy Orton's blood," JR finished off before cutting to commercial.

* * *

**Jeff was shown backstage before his match suiting up and Todd Grisham cautiously approached Jeff. "Jeff, can we get an update on the condition of Xtacy?"**

**Jeff pulled on his sleeves and looked up at Todd. "I can't really give ya one. When I left, she was still out like a light. From what the doctors said though, she was hit in the side of the head at a high impact. You know, like someone _kicked _her in the _head_. The only reason I'm not at the hospital right now is because I let Orton get away with kcikin' my brother Matt in the head. I'm not lettin' him get away this time. I'm takin' him out."**

* * *

You wouldn't believe the silence backstage as Jeff plunged thirty feet in the air in a perfect Swanton to the floor below. I knew he was going to do it but god, it still scared the crap out of me seeing him get all strapped into the stretches and everything.

"God Jeff," I heard Amy mutter from nest to me. A large group of people backstage had gathered around one of the bigger monitors to watch the spectacle we all knew would be the headline of every wrestling website and messageboard in about five minutes.

I calmed down when he raised his hand shakily into the air, flashing the V1 symbol to the crowd as he was bought backstage on a stretcher. RAW went off the air and I an over to where Jeff was already being checked out by the medic's though he was insisting he was fine.

The doctor cleared him, telling him he was a mad man and then I rushed up to him, hugging him lightly, just in case he was sore, which I knew he probably was. He just doesn't like to be fussed over.

I smoothed his hair down and framed his face with my hands. "That was so scary Jeff." He grinned and hugged me tight.

"Don't worry about me baby. I'm fine."


	30. Chapter 30: Not Welcome

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE

**A/N: **So I _know_ everyone saw Jeff on Smackdown. He has never looked so sexy to me. Did you see that fire in his eyes? Wow, I haven't seen that much intensity in him in a long time. I am so ridiculously proud of what he's doing right now. I really hope they let him get the title. Thanks to those who reviewed! Always appreciated. And keep your eyes peeled for my new stories, _Love Story_ (Matt/OC), _I Need You Like A Heartbeat_ (Kendrick/OC), and the winner (along with _Love Drunk Punk_) of my poll, _What's In A Name?_, which I promise you is going to be a very different Jeff/OC story, and will feature the new psycho Jeff. Because he's the sex. Sorry for the long wait and the utter boring-ness of this chapter.

**

* * *

Love Is Insane And Baby We Are Too**

**Chapter 30: Not Welcome**

* * *

After a few house shows, Jeff and I went to Texas, planning to spend our long weekend before RAW in Virginia moving some of my things to North Carolina.

"I'm nervous. I don't know what he's gonna say," I expressed as I drove our rental slowly down my Dad's long, dirt driveway.

"X, you're twenty. It doesn't matter what he says. All that matters is what you wanna do." I took a deep breath and nodded, parking the car next to Sara's SUV. "I'm not goin' anywhere baby, okay? I'll be right here with you."

I nodded and smiled at Jeff, leaning forward to kiss him softly. God I love him. He didn't exactly make my worries disappear, but he made me feel a little better, and either way, it was the effort that counted.

Grabbing onto Jeff's hand, I bravely marched up the steps to the front porch, standing and waiting, wondering if I should knock or something. I tired to retrieve that momentary courage I had a second ago when I walked up the steps, meaning business. It just kind of fluttered away.

I sighed and dropped my head, burying my face in my hands. Shit. "Jeff... I don't know if I can do this..." How was I going to tell my dad I was moving in with my thirty-year-old boyfriend? He was going to kill me!

Jeff dropped my hand and my heart fell, but then his hands came up to cup my jaw and he made me look at him. "Listen X, you don't have to do anything you don't wanna do. It's fine. I won't be mad—"

"But I _want_ to live with you." Jeff smirked and shook his head at me, leaning forward and kissing my forehead.

"Well then you gotta do it." His thumbs brushed my cheekbones and he stared into my eyes. I slowly and unwillingly moved away from him and pulled the door open, stepping inside of my Texas home.

Jeff was right behind me.

"Dad?" I called into the house.

"Xanny!" Chasey came running out of the living room and jumped into my arms. She had a princess dress on and was soon followed by Gracie and my dad.

"Jeffy!" Gracie cried, more interested in seeing him than her own sister. Well, at least _they_ like him.

Jeff scooped her up into his arms and kissed her cheek. "Sir," he greeted my father with a nod of his head.

"Hardy. Baby girl, what're you doin' here?" Gulping, I put Chasey down on the floor.

"Girls, why don't you go play for a little while. We'll come play with you in a minute." Jeff put Gracie down beside her sister and the two girls skipped out of sight, making a lot of noise, as usual.

I turned to my stern looking father. He had his arms crossed over his chest, waiting. He knew something was up. I cleared my throat when I started chickening out. Damn.

But Jeff's hand landed on my shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze, so I tried again. "Dad. I came to uh... get some of my stuff. I'm going to..." I took a shaky breath. God, why am I so nervous? He's my fucking father, it's not like he's going to shoot me or something! "I'm going to move some things into Jeff's place. Like... most of my things."

My dad's brow furrowed and he clenched his fists. _Great_.

I stared straight into my dad's eyes, hoping I would somehow... intimidate him. I must be stupid. He's about to blow. "No." That was the only word that came out of his mouth. And suddenly, something flared up inside of me.

"What do you mean no?! You can't control me! I'm twenty years old!" I stepped forward fists clenched at _my_ sides.

"I said no X." His voice was firm and controlling; that voice I hated. That voice that told me a million times I couldn't go on a date or go to a school dance. That voice that urged me to run far, far away from home that one time.

"I'm doing it whether you like it or not." I laid down the law. Jeff grabbed my bicep lightly when my dad turned around with malice in his eyes.

"Fine!" His voice boomed through the entire house. Sara appeared from down the hall, looking startled and Chasey and Gracie were right behind her, peeking around her legs. "You take all your things Xan, cause you're not welcome here anymore," he barked. "Be gone when I get back, botha you."

"Mark, no!" Sara cried, covering her mouth. He just glared at her before slamming the front door and leaving the house. I heard one of his bikes roar outside and my body shook.

Gracie erupted into tears immediately and Sara tried to calm her down. Chasey looked frightened, chewing her fingers. I saw the pleading looks Sara gave Jeff before she took the two girls out of the room.

"Baby, calm down," his voice whispered softly. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, trying to soothe me as I began crying. "Maybe this was a bad idea," he muttered. I'm not sure if it was to me or to himself. I knew my dad wouldn't be happy with this decision I made, as an _adult_, but I didn't think he'd go _that_ far.

I shook my head on Jeff's shoulder before I pulled away and wiped my eyes with my palms. "No. He has to let me grow up." I pulled Jeff's hand toward my bedroom so I could pack up all my things.

"Baby, family is everythin'." He offered me his wise words as we walked through my bedroom door. I wiped a few more stray tears away and nodded my head.

"And as soon as he realizes that, I'll talk to him," I replied stubbornly, opening a drawer and emptying it on my bed. Or what _used_ to be my bed.

* * *

I packed everything I wanted to take with me and Jeff and I loaded it into the car. He was unusually quiet through the whole packing process. I think he feels like he's tearing our family apart. But he isn't. My dad is the one who kicked me out because I wanted move some things in with Jeff, who I practically live with already anyway.

Sara and the girls all stood in the living room. "Are you comin' back Xanny?" Chasey asked shyly, a heartbreaking look on her face.

I knelt down so I was eye level with my younger sibling. "Of course. I'll see you guys again. You can come visit me in North Carolina sometime with Jeff too." I glanced over my shoulder and Jeff forced a smile and nodded. I hugged Chasey and gave her a kiss before standing and hugging Gracie, who was in Sara's arms, eyes brimming with tears again. "Don't cry baby," I soothed, taking her from Sara and patting her back. "I love you," I told her, kissing her on the tear-streaked cheek before setting her down next to her sister. Then I looked up at Sara.

"He'll get over it, don't worry," Sara sad, wrapping her arms around me. Part of me wasn't so sure though.

"Thanks Sara. Bye," I said, before taking my purse and leading Jeff out the front door and to the car. I felt him stiffen a little as we saw my father riding up the driveway. Tears threatened to spill, but I sucked it up and defiantly walked past my father as he dismounted his bike, not even glancing his way.

I stubbornly sat in the passenger's seat, crossing my arms over my chest while I waited for Jeff to get into the car. He looked as though he were contemplating a decision, standing there with the car door open, glancing towards my father every once in a while before he finally got in the vehicle. He gripped the steering wheel and stared ahead before he finally turned the key. "I'm a selfish man," I heard him mutter as he began pulling out of my long driveway.

* * *

"He was totally unreasonable about it," I told Matt and Amy as we moved the last of my things into Jeff's room. Jeff stayed quiet, making room for my stuff silently as Matt snorted.

"Mark? Unreasonable? _Never_," Matt added, sarcastically.

"I'm sure he'll get over it," Amy offered.

"Yeah, that's what Sara said. I'm not so sure though." My dad has been on eggshells since that time I ran away. He's never been mad enough to tell me to leave and not come back. I'm not so convinced.

"I'm gonna make some dinner," Matt told me before heading downstairs. Amy patted my shoulder and followed him. I was glad because something was up with Jeff and I wanted to pry.

He sat on his bed, twirling around an action figure by it's leg. I sunk down beside him and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Hey."

He jumped, like he didn't even know I was there and flashed me a very fake smile. "Sup."

I frowned. He's being all weird and distant. "Are you okay?" I asked.

His green eyes flashed to mine and another forced smile came over his lips. "Yeah. Just thinkin'."

I began getting nervous and a little uncomfortable. "You don't think this was a bad idea, do you?"

That brought him to attention. His head shot up and he quickly shook it. "No, no. Not _this_ exactly. I just..." Jeff sighed and smoothed a hand over his hair. "I feel like I caused a fight between you and your dad. I didn't wanna do that. Maybe we should've waited, for his sake, y'know? He was still gettin' used to us bein' together."

Great, Jeff's scolding himself.

"It's not your fault. Stop it." My arms wrapped around his shoulders and I nuzzled his cheek. "Please don't worry about it." I kissed the line of his jaw and that seemed to distract him enough from his thoughts. Jeff pulled me into his lap and we 'cuddled' until dinner was ready.

For the record, Matt is not ignorant and was not amused.

Haha.


	31. Chapter 31: Dead Promises

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE.

**A.N:** I am in no way claiming to know what actually happened with Jeff's March suspension. As far as you're all concerned, this is pure fiction. Things get intense in this chapter, but I told you the drama would return. Thanks for reviewing!

**

* * *

Love Is Insane And Baby We Are Too**

**Chapter 31: Dead Promises**

* * *

Has your whole world ever just crashed down on you?

On this day, March 10, 2008, I can officially say mine did.

The worst part is, everything had been going great before this day, which will forever be known as the worst day of my life. My dad was still being stubborn, but otherwise, everything was great. Jeff and I had been living happily together in Cameron. We finally finished up the storyline with Randy, so all Jeff had to do was face him after he won the Money in the Bank match at Wrestlemania. He was going to get the title. Jeff was going to be the champ! And I was in line for the Women's championship as well. Our jobs were perfect. Our lives were pretty much perfect. And then I get to the arena after going to a signing, and everything went to shit.

As soon as I saw Amy, I didn't like the look on her face. She wasn't the only one either. A few other superstars backstage gave me uneasy looks as I went to the women's locker room.

"X, we uh, we need to talk." I didn't like the seriousness on her face. Immediately, I was worried about Matt and Gil, thinking something had happened to one of them at home. "It's about Jeff."

My heart rose in my throat.

She looked so distressed. "Is he okay?" I could already feel the sting of frightened tears. My mind began to panic.

"He's, he's fine. Kind of. He got suspended. He failed a drug test." Amy's words echoed through my head over and over again. I felt sick to my stomach and fright suddenly became extreme anger. "He lost his spot at Mania. He's dropping the title to Chris tonight. Two months suspension, active tomorrow." Amy pursed her lips and shook her head.

I threw my duffel bag against the wall angrily and marched out of the locker room. Amy was running behind me, I could hear her, but I was on a mission. He lied to me! He promised he wouldn't take drugs again, _ever_, and he fucking lied!

Why? Why would he do it at this time in his career? Could he have picked a worse time? He was going to be _champ_! Tears were streaming down my face already.

I spotted the 'Jeff Hardy' nameplate on one of the white locker room doors and punched it, enraged that he would be so damn stupid. A second later, the door swung open, revealing a very defeated looking Jeff. I shoved him by his chest backwards and he stumbled further into the locker room.

Stepping inside, I slammed the door behind me, not willing to give the roster a free show. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" I screamed.

"Nothin'," his voice cracked out. He looked ashamed and he damn well should be.

"What did you promise me on New Year's Jeff?" I hissed. I am not happy. At all. I feel hurt and betrayed. And completely and utterly disappointed in him. And he knows it. He sure as hell knows it. I can see it on his face. That mask of guilt he's wearing isn't going to make me back down and tell him it's all right though. Hell no. He's in for a world of trouble.

"I know—"

The sound of my hand against his cheek echoed inside the locker room. "You lied asshole." I gave him a cold hard stare as he rubbed his cheek where I'd smacked him before turning on my heel and leaving his locker room.

Amy along with a collection of other superstars were gathered around, all watching as I stormed past them, tears streaming down my face.

* * *

"Your head was not on straight tonight," Melina pointed out, rubbing the back or my shoulder as I left the medic's office. I'd taken a bad bump in my match against her. We both know why my head wasn't in the game tonight. I'm sure _everyone_ does.

"I know. I'm so distracted. I can't stop thinking about Jeff. I can't believe he would do that!"

"Sweetie..." Melina sighed when a few tears rolled down my cheeks. "Listen, men are going to disappoint you, always. It's in their nature. As women, it's our duty to forgive, but never forget. It'll keep them in check. And if you can't do that, well, then maybe... he's not right for you."

Our heart to heart was interrupted when we heard a lot of commotion down the hall. Following one of the staff, I was horrified when I saw the scene in front of me.

My dad, who had wrestled a match on RAW tonight, had Jeff pinned against the wall. Jeff had no expression on his face, as if he didn't even care, while my father looked ready to kill. Trainers were trying to get my dad away, but he wasn't even acknowledging them. "I'll ask you again Hardy. Did you take drugs around my daughter?" Dad growled.

Jeff stayed silent, looking right through my father. His eyes were glazed, not like he was high, but like he was... _dead_.

It didn't matter though. I was still hurt and angry so when I pushed past the trainers and security to break my father away from Jeff, I did something I hadn't planned on doing.

"Stop it Dad, stop!" I yelled, pulling his hands away form the grip they had on Jeff's shirt. The people around me looked relieved that someone was able to get him away form Jeff before some serious damage was done.

"X, you are not gonna stick up for him. And you're comin' to the hotel with me tonight! Not your drug addict boyfriend!" I know I had been mad at my father and I was so sensitive right now, already in tears in front of everyone, but I was much more upset with Jeff.

"He's not my boyfriend anymore," I said bitterly, easily giving in and actually wanting to be with my dad right now. I saw Jeff's dead eyes snap in my direction.

"X..." his voice was hoarse and his face read heartbreak but I was too mad to care. Like I'm not hurt too? He brought this upon himself. Beth was right. He wasn't clean and he lied to me about it.

As uncaringly as I could, I turned my back on Jeff and let my Dad take me by the hand away from the scene in uncontrollable tears.

* * *

_"X baby, I can't even understand what you're sayin'. You don't havta tell me about Jeff. Amy already called me,"_ Matt said over the phone. I was waiting in Dad's locker room until I had to go out with Jeff tonight so he can lose his belt. The belt he worked so hard for and threw away like that. The thought just made me more upset and I cried into the phone some more.

I finally managed to calm down enough to get out a complete sentence instead of being interrupted by constant sobs. "I broke up with him," my shaky voice managed to croak out.

Matt let out a long sigh and swore. I was preparing myself for the 'I told you so', but it didn't come. _"Are you okay?"_ Matt asked instead.

A contained sob racked my body and I sniffled into the phone. "No. Why did he have to lie to me? He promised me he'd never do anything like that again and he lied," I cried.

_"I don't know what to say X. Jeff makes a lot of dumb, spontaneous decisions. But his experiences made him who he is. It's up to you whether or not you wanna be around him; not me or anyone else."_ I let out a quivering sigh and pulled my knees up to my chest, hugging an arm around them.

"I think... I'm gonna move my stuff back home."

* * *

Going out to the ring with Jeff was brutal. I could tell he wasn't into it and was hurting, just as I was. I tried my best to be Xtacy and do what I had to do, but when Jeff lost the title, I almost cried. It's like that was the official mark of the end. The end of his title shot, the end of his chances of being the third man in history to ever hold the IC title and the WWE title at the same time and the end of us.

I couldn't wait to get backstage and just get the hell out of here. I didn't do it fast enough though because he cornered me.

"Can you please talk to me?" His voice sounded tired and he looked exhausted; like he hadn't slept in days though this entire ordeal had only happened within the past three or four hours. His dead eyes looked glassy, like he was going to cry, and his face was a little blotched.

"I don't even want to look at you right now Jeff. I'm so hurt and disappointed. And... I'm moving my things back to Texas." My voice strained a little when I said it.

"So what? That's it? I don't get a second chance?" he was getting mad now and his eyes looked a little less dead and a little more frantic.

"I'm not some three strikes and you're out contract Jeff. You broke a promise. And not some little, 'I'll wash the dishes' promise. How am I supposed to trust you?"

"I'm sorry!" He's only sorry because he got caught. "Look, it's not what you think it was. My body hurts all the time," he tried, giving me one of the most pathetic looks I've ever seen. And I almost fell for it. I almost faltered and ran into his arms.

But before I could act on those feelings, Jeff was shoved into the wall by all too familiar hands. "I told you to stay away from my daughter." I gasped when Jeff's anger got the better of him and he pushed my father back a few steps.

"Dad, don't! I just wanna go," I begged my father before things really got out of hand. Giving Jeff a glare that would scare the pants off of Hitchcock, he walked over to me and wrapped a tattooed arm around my shoulders, leading me away from the man who broke my heart.

"X, I _love_ you!" Jeff roared. He was livid and the dull look in his eyes was completely gone now. His green orbs were blazing, but I just didn't care.

"Yeah, well I don't love you."


	32. Chapter 32: Love Doesn't Live Here Anymo

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE.

**A/N:** Okay, so this chapter deals with a touchy subject, but I felt it would be wrong to ignore it. It definitely impacted Jeff's life, so I'm going out on a whim here and posting this chapter as is. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please keep doing it! I really want to try and hit 1,000! I already have the next chapter done, so the more reviews I get, the faster It'll be posted!

**

* * *

Love Is Insane And Baby We Are Too**

**Chapter 32: Love Doesn't Live Here Anymore**

* * *

"Stop mopin'." I glanced up at my Dad as he drove through Cameron on Wednesday so I could get my things. There wasn't much need for apologies after Monday night. All had been forgotten and Jeff was the one on trial now.

He'd tried calling, but I ignored the phone calls. I didn't want to talk to him. I know my voice mailbox is full, but I haven't bothered to even delete the messages I know are all from him. I called Matt yesterday to tell him I'd be in North Carolina to get my things and he told me that he and Amy would start packing some of it up.

I've spent most of the past two days crying (what's new, right?). I feel totally torn, but I think moving and spending time away from Jeff is the best thing right now.

I was obviously full of it when I told him I didn't love him. I was just mad. But I'm _still_ mad, and I think the only thing that will change that is time and separation.

My dad pulled into the driveway and I noticed Jeff's car wasn't there. I didn't mention that to him though, knowing he wouldn't want to stay here while I got my things together and I kind of needed to be with Matt and Amy alone. As predicted, Dad left the car running in the drive, waiting for me to get out. "Gimme a call when you get your stuff together. I don't trust myself around that jackass." I nodded and got out of the car after pecking him on the cheek and watched him pull out, heading back the way we'd come.

Part of me hoped Jeff wasn't here, like his absent car suggested. A _large_ part. But there was a bit of me that wished he'd be sitting on the couch when I walked in, painting his fingernails or something else Jeff-like. But when I pushed the front door open, he wasn't there. Instead I was greeted by Matt who, all in all looked pretty sullen.

"Hey," I said as nonchalantly as I could, tucking my hands inside the sleeves of my oversized sweatshirt. Matt flashed me a weak and almost sad smile before hugging me. And just like that, the waterworks began.

"X, calm down, please? He ain't here. You don't haveta see him," Matt tried soothing me, rubbing his hand up and down my back.

"I feel like someone ripped my heart out of my chest," I whimpered into his shoulder. I know it was my choice and all but that didn't make it hurt any less. Jeff was my first love. _Is_ my first love. And we just broke up. And it sucks.

"It's gonna hurt X. This is what I was afraid of," he muttered, pulling me away from him and smoothing my hair out. "I don't wanna see you like this. You or him."

My curiosity got the best of me as I calmed down a little. "Where is everyone?" I asked, wiping tears from my eyes.

Matt cleared his throat, shifting his eyes a little. "Amy and Dad went grocery shoppin'," he started. I waited for the information I was most interested in hearing, but he made no move to tell me.

"And Jeff?" I finally asked.

"Jeff is... Jeff moved most of his stuff back to the other house. With Beth." My lips pursed and I fought back more tears. Was he over me already? Why? Why would he already be with someone else? "Before you get all upset, they aren't together. Jeff's sleepin' on the couch last I heard, which was this mornin'. He just said he couldn't stand lookin' at all your stuff anymore. He's not takin' it well. Totally... shuttin' down, you know?" The thought of him over there, sleeping there, with Beth, his _ex-girlfriend_, seriously unnerved me though. So Jeff says he slept on the couch. How do I know he's not lying? Clearly he has no qualms with doing that.

Suddenly I felt stupid. Like I'd made the biggest mistake in the world. But instead of acting on those feelings, I pushed them away and headed upstairs, Matt following close behind.

I slowly pushed the door to Jeff's room open and silently began crying again. It was practically empty apart from the furniture, packed boxes and some of my things scattered around still. A huge lump formed in my throat and I thought I might vomit. It's seriously over.

I feel like I will never be happy again.

I can't even believe I'm still physically able to produce tears I've been crying so much. I sat on the bed, which was stripped of it's animal print blankets, and curled up on my side, tears dripping onto the white sheet. "I gave him my virginity on this bed," I thought out loud just as Matt was about to sit down.

He shot back up to his feet before he touched the bed and looked at me horrified. But instead of stressing how much he didn't want to know about his brother's or my sex life, he sucked it up and sat on the bed hesitantly, rubbing my back and hair. "You know, you don't haveta move if it's too hard for you X."

I considered it for a minute, then decided that was a bad idea. I was still in close contact with Jeff if I stayed here, things would only get messier. Granted, I was near three of my best friends, but I couldn't see him. Not for a while anyway. Going home to Texas and Rhode Island instead of Cameron combined with Jeff's suspension would give me the space I'm so convinced I need.

"I can't stay Matt. I need to be away from him." I rubbed the tears from my face and sighed, finally a little calmer again. Sitting up, I noticed Matt looking away from me, a very thoughtful and somewhat hurt expression on his face.

"So, I'm not gonna see you, am I?" His brow creased as he voiced his thoughts and I gasped.

"No Matt! I'll come here with Amy. Just..." I trailed off, realization of the situation hitting me. Avoiding Jeff at this current time meant avoiding Matt, Shannon and outside of traveling, Amy.

"Not as often?" he finished, looking a little bitter. I felt defeated.

"Matt, please don't do this. I feel bad enough as it is," I begged, hooking one of my arms around his.

He sighed and shook his head, an apologetic smile lifting at the corners of his mouth. "You're right. I'm sorry. I just... don't like this."

"Neither do I. But we'll be in Orlando in three weeks. Maybe you can meet me and Amy there and we can go to Disney or something," I offered.

Matt wrapped one of his arms around my shoulder and pulled me into his side. "Hell yeah. I'll book a flight tonight."

* * *

Since most of my things were already packed, it didn't take me very long to give my dad a call. He'd been watching some sports game at a bar in town and was on his way. All I can say is thank god for GPS.

Gil and Amy came back after I'd given my dad a call and Gil must've apologized a million times, telling me he didn't know what was wrong with his son. Amy and I made plans to travel to the next few shows together and also finalized plans to visit Disney while we were in Florida, which Matt booked a flight for.

"My dad's here," I announced, seeing his car pull up in the driveway. Amy and Matt grabbed a few boxes and we piled them into the car, my father assisting without going in the house. He must still think Jeff's here.

I said bye to everyone in the house, giving them long hugs. I saved the best for last, meaning Matt and also gave him something else. "I'll see you in a few weeks," I started, not sure if what I was about to do was right and not feeling entirely comfortable about doing it. It's all part of the healing process though I guess. "And, can you give this to Jeff for me please?" I asked, slipping the pearl promise ring I'd gotten from him on Christmas off my finger. Clearly, promises didn't mean much to him.

Matt looked down at the ring as I dropped it in his palm and licked his lips. "You sure X?" I just nodded before turning with the last box and walking out the front door.

* * *

I had nothing to do all week. I haven't been this bored in ages. I was looking forward to flying out to the next show tomorrow. But here I am, Saturday night with absolutely nothing to do.

I logged into AIM for the first time in a while, seeing Shannon too was logged on.

**RatedX4Xtreme: **Hey Shan

**2BMeMoore:** Hey

**2BMeMoore:** What's up?

**RatedX4Xtreme:** Nothing really. I'm bored. How about you?

**2BMeMoore:** Um

**2BMeMoore:** I'm at Gas Chamber

**2BMeMoore:** With Jeff

**RatedX4Xtreme:** Oh

**2BMeMoore:** Yeah

**2BMeMoore:** He misses you

**RatedX4Xtreme:** I'm sure he does. Living with Beth and all.

**2BMeMoore:** Come on X

**2BMeMoore:** It's not like that

**RatedX4Xtreme:** Yeah? Well my stuff's all gone. Has he moved back in with Matt yet?

**2BMeMoore:** ...

**2BMeMoore:** No

**RatedX4Xtreme:** Exactly.

**2BMeMoore:** X, he cried yesterday. I haven't seen him cry since we were like 12. But when Matt gave him the ring back, he had tears running down his face. This sucks.

**RatedX4Xtreme:** Well I'm not exactly on vacation here. I'm really hurt Shan.

_2BMeMoore has signed off_

I scoffed at the screen and did the same, logging off my AIM. Whatever, if Shannon's going to pick sides, then fine. I don't care.

Yes I do.

This is awful.

* * *

I spent the next two hours or so watching nonsense on television with Chasey and Gracie. They babbled back and forth to me and I prayed for something, _anything_ to happen. I didn't really keep in touch with people from high school, so I had no nearby friends to call. And I don't want to go out by myself.

I jumped when my cell phone blared and quickly grabbed it, seeing Matt was the person calling me. We'd been talking on the phone ridiculously lately. Like three times at least daily.

"Hey!" I said enthusiastically. The initial shock washed over me when Matt spoke that I felt every time I picked up one of his or Amy's calls, thinking in the back of my mind it might be Jeff. I was still torn.

My enthusiasm died down quickly at Matt's tone though.

_"X, the whole fucking house just burned down. Jeff's house. It's fucking gone!"_ Matt sounded frantic and panicked, not something you would usually associate with Matt Hardy.

"What? Is he okay?" My mind was racing, trying to absorb the information Matt was feeding me.

_"He's fine, physically. He was with Shan. And Beth was out. But, man, we couldn't get Jack out. And Jeff lost everythin'. He's devastated."_ My heart ached. Jeff lost Jack? He loves that dog more than anything.

I felt a lump in my throat and guilt washed over me. I know it wasn't my fault, but god, this is horrible and probably couldn't have happened at a worse time for Jeff. "Oh my god." That's all I could croak out.

_"He's really torn up." _Matt was silent for a minute. _"Feel free to say no to this... but I think maybe he'd like to see you. I'm worried about him."_

I had a change of heart then. I _needed_ to see him now. Make sure he was okay for myself. "Of course. Do you think it will help though?" I don't want to make this worse on him than it already is.

_"I don't know. I'm hopin'. He's not in a good place right now."_


	33. Chapter 33: A Bad Idea

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE.

**A/N:** I am in no way implying Jeff Hardy is or ever has been suicidal. This is just a story. Thanks to everyone who took the time to review!

**

* * *

Love Is Insane And Baby We Are Too**

**Chapter 33: A Bad Idea**

* * *

"I have to go to Cameron after this show," I told my father the next morning as I got ready to go to the airport. I told him about what had happened to Jeff's house. He saw it coming; I know he did. I I know he didn't want me to go see Jeff, but he wasn't going to argue.

Not when I was this fragile. And not when it was such a delicate situation.

"You have any problems and you come right home. And call me when ya get there. I don't want any bullshit goin' on." I nodded and smiled softly at my father before kissing his cheek.

Do I _want_ to go see Jeff? I'm still undecided there. Do I _need_ to go see Jeff? Yes. I need to make sure he's okay because despite me being mad at him, I still love him and I never would've wished this upon him. He must be heartbroken.

**-Jeff's POV-**

Dead.

That's how I feel.

I feel like I'm dead.

I can't cry, I've done so much of that already. I can't be mad at anyone but myself. Is it karma? I thought that already came back around when I got suspended and then X dumped me in front of everyone.

But no. Karma comes back three times worse.

Suspension. Strike one.

Break up. Strike two.

What's strike three?

I lose absolutely everything.

As if I hadn't already lost it all.

And for what? A mistake? I know I shouldn't have loaded up on the painkillers, but a guy can only take so much. That one mistake has cost me my whole life.

It doesn't even seem worth it anymore.

**-X's POV-**

"He doesn't know you're coming," Amy said as we drove towards Cameron. We came straight here after the last RAW taping. We were set to appear at house shows, but we were granted the time off to come to Cameron for this personal emergency.

I sat in the passengers seat, staring out the widow, nervous as hell about seeing Jeff. What do I say to him? Sorry? That doesn't seem to cover it. And truth be told, I'm not sorry for breaking up with him still. He shouldn't have lied. Hell, he shouldn't be doing things like that in the first place! Just because it was a prescription drug doesn't mean it's okay. Addiction is never okay. And lying to your girlfriend about it isn't either.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm my nerves. I need to keep my cool. Jeff's going to be sensitive and I want to try and make him feel better without discussing how our relationship ended. It will only upset us both.

"Beth moved in with her parents I guess," Amy told me out of the blue. Trying to convince me there was nothing going on between Jeff and her while he moved back in there I suppose. But I don't know. Just because they weren't together doesn't mean they weren't sleeping together or something. I just don't know.

* * *

When we arrived at the house, my nerves got the best of me. My mind was racing, coming up with a ton of predictions on how this interaction would turn out. All scenarios seemed to end the same; Jeff and me kissing and living happily ever after.

Somehow though, my gut told me that was not going to be an outcome.

"Hey X," Matt said as soon as I walked in, wrapping me up in a hug. He looked shaken still. Haunted almost. I didn't like that look in his dark eyes. It bothered me. Amy looked at him the same way I had, unsure if this was actually Matt, when he walked over and kissed her. He was always so cool and collected. He actually looked stressed now though.

Mat sighed and slumped onto the couch, head in hands. I pursed my lips. This is really bad. "How is he?" Amy asked, sitting down next to him.

"The same. He's not even cryin' anymore though. He's like a damn zombie..." I stopped listening to Matt's explanation as I wandered through the kitchen and into the backyard.

I could see him, way at the edge of the woods. He was sitting in the grass, facing away from the house, just staring off into the distance.

I got off the deck and crunched through the dry grass until I was about ten feet away from him. That was when I was finally able to see his face and my heart ached. He looked genuinely wounded.

I kneeled down beside him, wondering if he was all there. He looked out of it. "Hi," I whispered softly. It was like I scared him. He flinched a little and looked straight at me with his unusually dull green eyes. They had none of that fire or intensity I was used to. They were just... _there_.

"What're you doin' here?" Confusion crossed his face and I knew it wasn't meant to sound rude; it was an honest question.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. Matt called and told me what happened. I'm so sorry." Guilt overwhelmed me at the thought; just knowing I'd ignored all those phone calls from him and then this had happened. I felt rotten.

"Yeah... thanks." His voice cracked a little. "It wouldn't be so bad if Jack had been okay." Jeff looked back into the woods and I saw the glisten of a tear roll down his cheek. "I mean, I already lost everythin' else. Why him?"

I felt that familiar lump in my throat as he blinked a few more tears out. "God Jeff, you're breaking my heart."

He barked a bitter laugh and picked a small rock up, throwing it into the trunk of a nearby tree. "Wow, twice in one week. That must be a record."

I chewed my lower lip, then sighed. "I don't think we should talk about that right now Jeff. You have bigger things to deal with."

Jeff snorted and leaned forward, resting his arms over his bent knees. "What is _bigger_ than us X? The only thing that even compares is Jack, and there's nothin' I can do about that now. I don't give a damn about anythin' else."

"That's not true and you know it. You're gonna tell me you don't care about all your art and wrestling memorabilia that was in the house?" I didn't want to bring up anything harshly, but if he was going to be like this...

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p'.

"You're in denial Jeff. You need help." The way he's acting, like he doesn't care, bothers me more than it would if he were in absolute tears and breaking down. At least he would be showing some kind of _emotion_.

Jeff turned to the side a little, a slight spark of pain flashing through his eyes. "Then help me. Take me back and I swear..."

He trailed off as I shook my head. "No. You can't do that to me. You can't guilt me into it Jeff. It's not fair. I need time and you definitely do too after all of this."

Jeff growled and pushed himself up off the ground. "Then why the hell'd you bother comin'," he hissed before heading back towards the house. My shoulders slumped and I felt defeated. Why _did _I come back? This was really a bad idea.

* * *

Three days passed and I was leaving tomorrow to go to one of the house shows with Amy. Our days off were up and we had to get back to work even though Jeff had made absolutely no progress. He stayed cooped up in his bedroom all day and night. Talking to him was nearly impossible since he just ignored or snapped back at you.

He just seemed so hopeless.

I knocked on the door of the bedroom we had shared for those glorious few months and received no invitation to enter and no threat to leave, so I pushed it open and stepped inside.

Jeff was there, lying flat on his back on the plain white sheets with a dark blue blanket covering him, staring blankly up at the ceiling. I think that's all he does when he's up here. Just stares. It's disturbing.

"Dinner's ready," I told him, leaning against the doorframe. No response. Does he even know I'm there? I can't even tell anymore...

I walked further into the room and sat on the edge of the bed, what was _our_ bed. It still hurt. But I've been doing a good job of pushing those feelings aside since I've been here, trying to concentrate on helping Jeff get through the fire and the loss of his beloved Jack.

"I'm not hungry," he said in a monotonous, stone cold voice.

"You're _never_ hungry," I retaliated, possibly a little harsher than I should have. I was tired of it though. He's running himself into the ground. Can't he see that? I don't want him to end up some hollow shell of the man he was. I know he's hurting and he's upset, but this isn't helping anyone, especially not him.

"Go away. This isn't your room anymore," he grumbled miserably. And it stung. And I got mad. Madder than I should have.

"Get downstairs and eat!" I snapped. No reaction. Pissed off, I stood and ripped the blue blanket from his body. That, at least, made him lift his head up to glare at me. "Jeff, what is starving yourself going to do?!"

"Kill me. Then you can all be out of your misery cause I know I'm such a problem." Anger combined with fear bubbled inside me and I snapped.

"Don't _ever_ fucking say that again Jeff!" Hot tears were spilling down my face. Why would he say something like that? "Everyone down there is worried sick about you. And you snub them on a daily basis. What is wrong with you?!"

That's when it turned into an all out screaming match. Jeff shot up off the bed and came closer to me, that familiar fire I'd been used to when we'd argue blazing in his eyes. It was shadowed by pain, but it was there. Inwardly, I smiled. At least I was bringing some sort of emotion out of him.

"What the fuck do you think is wrong with me X? Did you miss the memo?! _I. Have. Nothing_!"

"You're sick! You need help! Rehab or—"

"Will that make you happy?! Will that make you come back to me?!"

I was silenced for a minute. "I—I don't know Jeff! I can't promise you that!"

"Then no! _Fuck_ no! Who do you think you are?! You can't have it both ways! What fuckin' right do you have to come here after you dump me in front of everyone, tell me you don't love me and give me back that damn ring?! I want you the _hell_ outta this house!" By now we were right in each others faces and I'm positive Matt and Amy were both in the doorway, but I didn't look over to check.

I stumbled back a little, noticing our noses were almost touching, caught in Jeff's infuriated gaze. Maybe this is going too far. I didn't come up here to make him even more upset. "Fine," I hissed before spinning around and speed walking past Amy and Matt, who were, in fact, at the door.

"X! X come back!" Matt called, chasing me down. I all but ran down the stairs. I could hear him right on my tail as I grabbed for the phone. I'm going to call Shannon and ask him if I can stay with him for the night. "What're you doin'?" Matt asked as I searched through the caller ID.

"I'm going to stay with Shannon. I can't be around him anymore. He's being an ass!" I don't even know if Matt could understand me through my angry tears, but he didn't ask questions. Instead, he took the phone from me and hung it back up, then pushed my hair behind my ears. "He's trying to guilt me back into being with him. And I don't want to keep telling him no. It hurts too much," I sobbed.

Matt just pulled me close, wrapping me in a tight, comforting hug. "I'm so sorry I asked you to come X. I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to be hurt. I was just thinkin' about Jeff. I don't know what to do. I just don't know," he muttered into the top of my head. "Just stay the night. Please, just for tonight."


	34. Chapter 34: Just For Tonight

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE.

**A/N:** Okay, this story is longer than I was planning already. It may end around 40 chapters. Or it may end around 50 chapters. I guess we'll see. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**

* * *

Love Is Insane And Baby We Are Too**

**Chapter 34: Just For Tonight**

* * *

After a long conversation and a lot of comforting, I compromised with Matt and decided to stay until tomorrow when Amy and I were back on the road again anyway. What was one more night? Plus, I was stressing Matt out even more than he already was and I didn't want to do that.

I lay in the bed of the guest room, (which felt really strange, knowing Jeff was in the other room) and tossed and turned restlessly till the early morning. It took me forever to fall asleep. I couldn't stop my mind from thinking.

How had it come to this? How had things gotten so bad? We were so perfect and then suddenly we didn't even exist anymore. I came here to help, and sure, I brought some emotions out of him, but for some reason, I feel even worse.

The thoughts just raced through my head all night until they finally put me to sleep.

**-Jeff's POV-**

Rehab? _Rehab_?

I don't need rehab.

Why would she even _think_ I need rehab?

I'm so mad at her; mad she even _suggested_ it! Only X could fuel whatever fire is still inside of me. I realize this. I realize that sensation of numbness had disappeared a little and was surrounded by anger and annoyance. She did somethin', whether she meant to or not.

I can't sleep. I haven't been able to sleep for more than an hour or so at a time since I failed that drug test. I stayed here one night after that happened and I couldn't take it. Everythin' _smelled _like her and I was not used to the absence of a warm body next to me. And when I opened my eyes, her things surrounded me.

So I called Beth and asked her if I could stay over there. She was real hesitant at first, but she wasn't really in a position to say no. If I wanted to, I could have the house back. I _had_ paid for everythin'. She only got the house because I felt so guilty for mentally cheatin' on her.

It's probably my fault she had to move in with her parents and is lookin' for an apartment somewhere, somewhere _far_ away from me. If I hadn't gone back there, maybe the house would still be in tact. Maybe I should've slept in the car. Then if that blew up, it would've only been me who died. No one else would haveta suffer.

I got up out of bed and headed for the stairs, but stopped when I saw the light on in the guest room. I quietly crept over to the door and pushed it open slowly, flinchin' when it creaked.

I stepped further into the room, wonderin' if she was maybe as restless as I was. But no. She was out cold. She looked sick though, like she hadn't been sleepin' much lately either. And there were tear streaks down her beautiful face.

How could I hurt her so bad? How could I hurt someone I love so much? I promised her dad I'd take care of her. I promised him I'd be the only one who'd end up hurt if anyone did. But no. We were both sufferin' now. And it was my fault.

I wish she never met me. I wish she went out with someone who considered her a little more than I had. I'd sit by and watch, as long as it made her happy.

Okay, so maybe I wouldn't. But how could I? I'm so damn selfish.

I flicked the light off on the nightstand and stared for a few minutes. Creepy, I know, but do I care? No, there isn't much I _do_ care about right now.

In my typical fashion, I took a risk and sat down on the edge of the bed. There was plenty of room for me to lie next to her, just for a little while. This might be the last chance I ever get to.

I got down on the bed as slowly as I could, tryin' not to wake her up. She moved a little, but her eyes didn't open and if she knew I was there, she didn't say anythin'.

I tried not to touch her; I didn't want her to wake up and yell at me or somethin', but I needed to. So I settled for brushin' my hands through the hair that spilled onto the pillow. It was contact at least, right?

How could I have screwed my life up this badly?

**-X's POV-**

I could feel him, lying there next to me. I didn't have the heart to tell him to leave though. And his hands felt so nice combing through my hair like that.

I wanted him to hold me, even if it was just for tonight.

I was too afraid to ruin it though, so I just lay there until I fell asleep.

* * *

I got ready to leave with Amy early the next morning. Jeff wasn't there anymore when I woke up, and I wondered if he had even been there at all, or if it was just a longing dream.

I only saw him once throughout the morning on my way downstairs as he left the bathroom, not even glancing at me. It _must've_ been a dream.

I have never seen so much gloom in the Hardy household before. No one was the same, including myself. Everyone had less to say, less life in their eyes.

Matt was going to bring us to the airport, but decided to call Shannon instead, asking if he could drop Amy and I off, which he agreed to no problem. I know why Matt didn't want to leave. He was afraid of what Jeff would do. I think we all were.

Shannon came into the house, hair wet from the light rain outside. "Hey, how is he?" he whispered to Matt as soon as he got in the house. Part of me wondered if Shannon was mad at me. He had just signed offline the other night without answering me. And I could see that he'd take his best friend's side over mine.

"Hey X," he greeted, wrapping his arms around me. I guess not. "Sorry I ditched you on AIM. Matt had just called and... yeah, you know." A small wave of relief washed over me and I gave him the warmest smile I could muster.

"It's okay Shan." He flashed me a smile, though it was a little hollow. He was disturbed by all of this too; it wasn't difficult to tell.

"Ready?" he asked, clapping his hands together. Amy and I grabbed our things and said a quick goodbye to Matt and Gil before we walked outside into the rain.

**-Jeff's POV-**

Why didn't I go say bye? Why? What if I never see her again? What if I cursed her by bein' anywhere near her and somethin' happens? The last thing I'll ever have said to her was that I wanted her gone.

I stared out the window of my room, watchin' as she trudged through the gravel with Amy and Shan. She didn't even come lookin' for me to say bye. She must be really upset. God, I am such a dick. I didn't think it was possible for me to hate myself anymore than I already did.

The rain dripped down the glass as they shoved their bags into Shan's trunk. I know why Matt isn't droppin' them off. He's afraid. Maybe he should be. Who knows what I'll do, right?

How could I let her get away like that? What is wrong with me? How had I managed to hurt her even more when she came to help? _Why_ would I do that?

She turned back and waved, to Matt I guessed, but then her head wandered and she saw me lookin' out the window. She stared for a second, the saddest expression I've ever seen on her face. It made a lump rise in my throat.

Too quickly, she looked away and got into the backseat of the car.

"If she looks back, I still have a chance," I muttered to myself.

It was like she heard me. My eyes caught hers again and somethin' sparked inside of me.

There's still _somethin'_ there and I need to fight for it.


	35. Chapter 35: When I Lose Myself I Think O

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE.

**A/N:** Things take an unexpected turn in this chapter. I'm not sure if anyone saw this coming or not, but here goes nothing! Thanks for the reviews!

**

* * *

Love Is Insane And Baby We Are Too**

**Chapter 35: When I Lose Myself I Think Of You**

* * *

"So, Matt's coming in at five, right?" I asked Amy as we sat, bored in the Orlando hotel room. I continuously clicked the pen in my hand, probably driving her absolutely nuts. She didn't tell me to stop though.

"Yeah. Matt made reservations at Victoria and Albert's. Do you want to come with us?" I snorted and shook my head.

"As much as I would _love_ to be the third wheel at some ritzy restaurant, I think I'll let you two love birds dine alone. Besides, I'm sure you and Matt wouldn't mind some sexy time." Amy threw her head back and laughed while I rolled over onto my back on the bed.

"Yeah, Matt got a suite at the Polynesian for us tonight. If you don't mind..."

"Oh, because I'd so much rather you two do it here where I can be in the same room and everything," I joked, rolling my eyes.

"Speaking of... you must have _quite_ an itch to scratch. You and Jeff were like... rabbits or something else that has sex a lot." The subject was less sensitive now. It hadn't been that long, only three weeks, but the complete isolation away from Jeff made it a little easier, even if it felt more like three years we'd been apart. The little sting I still got faded.

"Tell me about it. I was talking to Brian at the arena today while he was shirtless. I almost jumped on the guy." Amy cracked up and made a weird face at me.

"I'm sure he _really_ would've minded," she said sarcastically.

I shrugged and sat up. "I was thinking about ... maybe going on a date sometime."

Amy didn't say anything at first. "With who?"

"I don't know. I mean, I'm not on the prowl or anything. But if the opportunity arises... I might say yes. Depending of course, you know?" I was still trying to justify it to myself really. I can't decide if I'm ready to move on or not.

One thing seemed certain though.

I was going to move on.

"Why, do you think it's too soon?" I asked her. She seemed a little uneasy on the subject.

"I don't think it's that. I'm just... nevermind."

"No, what?"

"It's just... you know he's gonna find out about it." It all comes back to Jeff apparently. "But like I said, nevermind. You're allowed to be happy without having to worry about Jeff every second of your life."

I started chewing at my thumbnail, a nervous habit I'd picked up in recent weeks. Don't get me wrong. I still love Jeff, I probably always will. And I care about him a lot. But I just don't know if I can deal with someone as unpredictable as him.

A loud beep and buzz came from Amy's phone as her alarm went off and the phone vibrated against the wood. "I gotta go get Matt," she said, grabbing at the phone and disabling the alarm. "You wanna come?"

"Eh, no. I'll leave you guys alone tonight. I'll just see you tomorrow."

Amy left and ten minutes later I was still sitting in my hotel room alone, ignoring the movie that was playing on TV. I need to do something tonight. Someone has to be around just as bored as I am. I could go into one of the parks, but I really don't want to go alone.

I pulled my cell phone out of it's charger and surfed through my contacts, Jeff's catching my eyes and bringing back that mild sting for a brief second the way it always did, before I continued down a few numbers and one caught my eye.

Should I call? Will it be weird? Will he even remember?

It's worth a shot.

I sent the call and pursed my lips together for a second before nervously biting my thumbnail again. _"Hello?"_

"Hey Devine. It's X."

* * *

"That was a lot scarier when I was ten," I laughed as Devine and I got off the Tower of Terror ride at MGM.

"What was that like... two, three weeks ago?" he retorted, peering at me over his sunglasses, which he doesn't even _need_ anymore since it's getting dark. I playfully shoved his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm not that young."

"Yeah only... fourteen years younger than me," he snorted.

"Yeah well you're hanging out with me. So what does that say about you?" He just laughed and pushed a blonde wisp of hair from his ponytail behind his ear.

"You wnna go get some food in Epcot?" he asked, putting a strong arm around my shoulders and walking me away from the ride.

"Sure." I agreed. I was having a really good time with him. He was fun and easy going. And he distracted me from any thoughts of Jeff the entire night.

"Great. Japan or Mexico?"

* * *

We sat on a bench in Italy overlooking the World Showcase Lagoon eating our sushi from Japan, just talking and enjoying each other's company. It was pretty dark right now, but it was nice. I felt relaxed. Devine enjoyed teasing me, but I think that was his way of flirting. And it honestly didn't bother me at all.

In fact, I kind of like it.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what happened with you and Hardy?" I pursed my lips. I don't _have_ to talk about this. I really don't. But the way he brought it up... I don't feel pressured. That sting came back and stayed for a little longer then it had earlier, but I tried my best to ignore it. "I mean, I was under the impression I wasn't going to hear from you when I heard through the grapevine you to were involved. You know, Jamie dates Shane so stuff gets around."

"Yeah well, I know you keep saying I'm young but, Jeff's the one who has a lot of growing up to do. I'm sure everyone knows about his suspension by now," I shrugged. Devine just nodded. I think he was aware of my lack of interest in discussing this subject, so he dropped it.

"So how much longer are you in Orlando?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Well, I've got a four day park hopper that I plan on using to it's fullest," I grinned.

"Yeah? Well if you wanna hang out—"

"Okay," I interrupted, a little more enthusiastically than I probably should have. He smirked and shook his head.

"You're cute." My face got a little hot.

"Just cute?" I looked down at the empty plate on my lap as I suggested this.

"No, but elaborating wouldn't be Disney appropriate." Devine and I stood up, throwing our trash away and heading to the entrance so we wouldn't end up locked in Epcot. Halfway there, he grabbed my hand and I smiled, enjoying the feeling.

We made it to his car, continuing our small conversations that seemed to be generally surrounded by laughter. When we got in, he didn't turn the key immediately. "So, do you want me to take you back to your hotel?" I thought about it for a minute, allowing a brief moment of silence for him to make his own bold judgment. "Or do you want to go back to my place?"

My eyes locked with his blue ones for a minute before I laughed nervously. "Uh, okay. Sure."

* * *

"Promise you won't tell your dad?" Devine laughed through a kiss as we stumbled through the front door of his rented condo. I would've fallen a few times if his hands weren't tight on my hips, trying to walk backwards into an unfamiliar house.

"I'm gonna call him," I joked, kissing him hotly on the lips, then pulling away. "Right now." My hands slid under his shirt and over his abdomen, feeling the vibrations as he breathed a laugh into my shoulder.

He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it somewhere; I could barely see because the light was off. Devine guided me though and we ended up in what I was positive was a bedroom once I felt the cushion of a mattress under my butt.

Breaking another heated kiss, Devine hooked the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head before attaching his mouth to my collarbone. I lay back, pulling the elastic from his hair and letting my fingers brush through his soft locks while he trailed kisses underneath my ribs and down my abdomen.

A brief image of Jeff flashed through my mind, then another, this one disturbingly enough a mirror image of when I saw him after the fire for the first time. Where was he? Stuck at home, mourning the loss of the pet that was like a child to him and barely even trying to cope with the destruction of all his material possessions; all the artwork he poured his heart and soul into.

And here I am, half naked with a guy I barely know, while he's stuck in Cameron, devastated and miserable, partially because of me.

"Stop," I breathed, tears starting to swell. All I could see in my mind were Jeff's pained eyes when I broke up with him. What am I doing? "Stop!"

Devine backed off then, standing up at the end of the bed. "What's wrong?"

I sat up quickly, feeling around for my shirt in the dark, but it wasn't necessary when a dim lamp by the bed flicked on. I snatched my top from the floor and pulled it over my head, watching as Devine came over to me, looking a little concerned.

"I'm sorry. I can't. I thought I was ready to move on, but I'm not. Not even close." A brief look of disappointment crossed his face before he poorly covered it up with a smile.

"It's okay." His look became a little more genuine after the initial shock. "I'm glad you figured that out before it was too late. I'm not to keen on being a regret or something." He tried to lighten the mood.

I folded my arms over my stomach and nodded, avoiding his eyes. I feel embarrassed and guilty. "Hey, how about I set up the couch for you and bring you to the hotel in the morning, okay?"

"Okay," I croaked, the tears beginning to slide down my cheeks.


	36. Chapter 36: Reunion

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE.

**A/N:** Okay, unless I get a really good idea within the next few weeks, this story is probably going to end around 40. And there won't be a sequel. I don't want to end up killing this story, because I'm actually happy with it, and I don't want to try to force something that isn't there out. But, I already posted the first few chapters of my next Jeff story, which features psycho Jeff (who is very attractive to me). So you'll have something to fall back on. So go and check it out. I promise, it'll be very different.

**

* * *

Love Is Insane And Baby We Are Too**

**Chapter 36: Reunion**

* * *

Waking up at Devine's house the next morning was significantly awkward at first, since I was on his couch and totally left him with blue balls last night, but he didn't seem to be dwelling on it. He acted the same and still teased me throughout the morning when he took me to breakfast.

While we were eating, I got a call from Amy. "Hey."

_"Hey, where are you? I came looking for you this morning to see if you wanted to get breakfast."_ She sounded like she was walking.

"I actually met up with a friend last night and I stayed at his place." I could tell Devine was listening, even though he was pretending not to.

_"A guy friend?"_ I cleared my throat and sat up a little straighter for some reason, remembering what happened last night.

"Um, yeah."

_"Who?"_ she asked, sounding extremely shocked.

"I'll tell you later. I'll just meet you guys in Magic Kingdom, okay?"

_"Um, sure. Give me or Matt a call when you get there."_ I know what Amy thinks I did last night, but I didn't. Almost, but no dice. I'm not going to explain it to her over a cell phone in the middle of a diner with the poor guy I lead on sitting right across from me.

"All right, bye." I closed my phone and looked at Devine apologetically. "Sorry."

He waved his hand and sat back in his booth. "No, it's fine. I thought it was a little weird that no one called you. I was beginning to think your friends weren't real," he joked and I rolled my eyes.

* * *

Devine walked me to my hotel room at about noon after we sat in the diner for almost three hours. "You didn't have to walk me to my room," I told him as we approached the door.

"I know but I'm interested to see what rumors will pop up over the internet if we're seen together," he laughed. I shook my head. I sure hope none do.

"Well, this is my room. So..."

"I'll see you around?" he finished, peering over the rim of his sunglasses.

I nodded and offered him a friendly smile. "Yeah, and uh, thanks for not being a pushy dick."

Devine barked a laugh at my words. "No problem. If you ever decide you're ready to move on though..." He tilted his sunglasses and wagged his eyebrows at me, causing me to laugh again. "Later X." Devine left a quick peck on my cheek before I turned and opened my hotel door with my keycard, disappearing behind it.

* * *

I made a decision as I entered the Magic Kingdom about an hour later. When I got back to the hotel that night, I was going to write Jeff a letter; this way it was personal, but not as interactive as a phone call so I could get out what I needed to say without changing my mind or holding back because of his retaliations.

What the letter is going to say; that I'm not sure of just yet. I'm just banking on it flowing out of my pen later on.

Right now, I have official Disney business to take care of though. "Hey Aimes. I'm here. Where are you?" I asked once she answered her phone.

_"We're on the bridge on Main Street in front of the Walt Disney statue. Just go towards the castle. We'll be looking for you,"_ she told me, trying to be louder than all the people around her.

I shut my phone and began walking towards the huge blue castle in the distance, being stopped by a group of teenage boys wanting a picture and autographs.

I continued on my way, keeping an eye out for Amy's red head, but something else familiar caught my eye first. I didn't believe what I was seeing. "Jeff?"

Okay, there was no way he possibly would've heard me since he was about twenty feet in the distance and also surrounded by a group of people. But I was sure it was Jeff. Positive. Who else with hair like that would be signing autographs?

Jogging closer to him, my belief was confirmed. "Jeff?" I said again, louder this time, able to catch his, and some fans, attention. I was the next to be hounded for pictures and autographs. Luckily, there weren't a ton of people, only about six. It just looked like more because they were mostly kids and were with the rest of their families.

When we were finally forgotten for the Mad Tea Party or Princess Jasmine, I pulled Jeff away from the hustle and bustle of Main Street into a more secluded area. Well, as secluded as we could possibly be in Disney World. "What are you doing here?" I asked, as if it weren't obvious. He'd clearly come with Matt.

"Hi to you too," he said, looking down and adjusting the bandana on his head. When he looked back I noticed his eyes weren't emotionless like they had been the last time I'd seen him, well, with the exception of the argument we'd had where they blazed at me. There was something there, some slight, dull twinkle of hope. And there was a mixture of emotions evident. Regret, nervousness, sadness, relief. Something had happened.

"What's going on?" He cleared his throat and leaned up against the wall of a gift shop, lips pursed tightly.

"Well, Matt and Amy went to go wait in line at Pirates, so I told them I'd wait for you. Then the fans found me," he chuckled, shaking his head. A strand of fading purple hair draped over the bandana and into his eye before he pushed it back. He looked beautiful. Sad, but beautiful.

"That's um... that's not really what I meant." I know he's not stupid. He's beating around the bush for whatever reason. He gave me a casual shrug, inspecting the chipped paint on his fingernails.

"I just wanted to surprise you." I was confused. Last time I checked, Jeff wasn't speaking to me, or I to him. And he wants to surprise me now? "I spent the last few weeks in rehab."

Suddenly, everyone around us ceased to exist. He went to rehab? He actually _went_? I couldn't believe it. He'd seemed so... _hopeless_ last time I'd seen him.

And like that, everything changed. It wasn't a matter of if I had or hadn't moved on anymore. It was now a question of do I want to or not?

"Wow. Jeff, I'm so glad you decided to get help," I said unbelievably through a delighted laugh. His lips twitched upwards a little and he nodded before kicking off the wall and nodding his head towards the street, urging me to follow.

"Yeah. I learned a lot about myself." Our hands brushed against each other lightly as we walked side by side and it sent a shock through my body.

"Like what?" I dared to pry.

"Like... it's not my fault Jack died. And there was nothin' I could do about it." I saw the sadness swell in his eyes again. By no means did I expect him to be over it completely, but I'm glad he embraced the fact that it had nothing to do with him. "And, success scares me. Like, every time I get a taste of the big time, I screw it up. It's subconsciously on purpose. And it's cause I have security... issues I guess. I have this... anxiety of bein' on top and then only havin' down to go. I'm afraid to get to the top because I'm afraid then I'll have sometihn' to lose." This revelation surprised me. I'd always seen Jeff as being so fearless. But I guess this explains his hesitation with dating me.

It may sound selfish and self-absorbed, but a nagging voice kept wondering if he'd realized or come to terms with anything involving our relationship. Or past one anyway. I wouldn't ask though. He'll tell me if he wants to I guess.

"And how do you feel now?" I questioned cautiously as we approached the Pirates of the Caribbean.

"I feel... renewed. And, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for tryin' to use the fire to guilt you into bein' with me." He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "Apologizin's part f the healin' process."

"Oh. It's... it's okay." My thumbnail went into my mouth as I clicked it continuously against my teeth, my other arm folded over my stomach.

"And, I'm sorry I broke that promise..."

That sting came back a little, remembering how incredibly hurt I'd been that night. How everything had just collapsed.

Snapping out of it though, I quickly repressed the feelings. I wanted Jeff to get better. The only way he could get better was for me to forgive him. "I know you are."

His head dropped a little and he watched the ground, almost bumping into someone before realizing not paying attention in Disney isn't the best idea. "So you don't forgive me?"

I let out a soft sigh and licked my lips. "No Jeff, I do. I just... wish it never happened."

"Yeah," he agreed. "You're not... mad that I'm here, are ya?"

I was completely overwhelmed with those girly feelings I'd had when I'd first met Jeff. It was seriously as if I were seeing him for the first time again, only hopefully this time, he wouldn't be so mean to me.

My hand reached out and brushed against Jeff's arm, the simple contact assuring him I was genuine. "I'm glad you're here Jeff. I was worried about you. And I feel a lot better now that I know you're getting better."

A small smile crept onto his lips and he nodded before we were broken out of our reminiscent trance. "X, Jeff! Hurry up!" Amy called from the side of the line and Jeff and I quickly made our way to where they were waiting, stepping over the ropes to meet them in line.

Well, they say Disney's the most magical place on earth, right?


	37. Chapter 37: Reconciliation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE or any of its superstars.

**A/N:** Ah, I tried to make this as non-cheesy as I could, but I don't know if it worked. I hate being cheesy haha. A little smut in this chapter too. You've been warned.

**

* * *

Love Is Insane And Baby We Are Too**

**Chapter 37: Reconciliation**

* * *

I sighed and rolled over in my bed that night, tossing and turning, unable to sleep. My room was empty, Amy still staying in the suite with Matt, and I was driving myself crazy with my thoughts. It was only ten because we were getting up early to go to MGM. But I just couldn't sleep to save my life.

I wanted to talk to Jeff so badly. And he was here; in one of the Polynesian suites just like Matt and Amy were. But he was alone. And so was I.

I sat up in bed, turned the bedside lamp on and leaned against the headboard. My eyes were glued to my charging cell phone. Should I call him? We'd had such a great day today. Things had been a little awkward for the first few hours, but comfort settled in and it felt like nothing had happened, with the exception of not kissing or making any affectionate physical contact.

I hope I don't wake him up.

I waited patiently for Jeff to pick up his phone, wondering if he was already asleep since it took a while or him to answer. _"Hey,"_ he answered, obviously knowing it was me.

"Hi. I didn't wake you up, did I?" I asked as I got out of bed and slipped my flip-flops on. I grabbed my keycard and left my room, heading towards the elevators.

_"Nah, I'm not even in bed,"_ he informed, and I could hear the breeze in the phone. _"Why, what's up?"_

"Do you wanna hang out for a little while or something? I can't sleep," I told him with a light, nervous laugh.

_"Course. Where'd you wanna meet me?"_

"Well where are you?" I asked, getting inside the elevator and punching in the ground floor button.

_"I'm just outside the Polynesian. There's like a little beach and garden back here. It's nice."_

"Okay, well I'll just take the monorail over there." I was, for some unknown reason, in the All Star hotel instead of the Polynesian with all my friends. Okay, so not _all_ my friends were there. But the ones I wanted to be near were.

Mainly Jeff at this point.

I got on the monorail and thought deeply while I rode. Am I making the right decision here? I'm getting myself in deep again. My decision has pretty much been made; I'm not ready to just forget about my relationship with Jeff. I want to salvage it. I guess it all depends on him at this point. What if rehab made him think we were unhealthy or something like that?

Once at my stop, I shuffled off the train, a little freaked out by two teenage guys that were ogling me in my shorts and tank pajamas. Not exactly positive where I was going, I took my chances and walked around the hotel, finding the little beach easily. The sand was pure white except for the silhouette of a guy with a bun in his hair.

I smiled at the sight of Jeff and hugged my arms, feeling the breeze coming from the water give me goose bumps. I walked through the perfect sand and made my way over to Jeff, who stood staring out into the water. How very Jeff of him. That made me smile. He was coming back.

"This sand is so white," I pointed out as I stood next to him. Smart boy had worn a sweatshirt.

He looked over at me and smiled. "Yeah I know. You cold?" he asked, noticing me rubbing my arms.

"I'll get used to it," I assured him, but he immediately pulled his hoodie over his head and handed it to me. Ugh, it feels like _ages_ ago I lounged around his clothes.

"I'm not even cold, so just take it," he demanded, laughing lightly as he draped the hood over my face. I pulled the sweatshirt on and shoved my hands in the front pocket. "So, what's up?"

I inhaled deeply, the salty water mixing with Jeff's musky, earth scent. "Nothing. I just couldn't sleep."

"Me neither." Jeff fell down into the sand, legs crossed and arms straight behind him, supporting his torso. I pulled the bottom of the hoodie over my butt and sat down next to him a little more delicately, trying not to get sand up my short shorts. "So, how're ya enjoyin' Disney?" he spoke up after a brief moment of just listening to the waves.

"I'm having fun. We didn't get to go on Peter Pan though today. I love that one," I whined overdramatically and Jeff chuckled.

"You wanna go back? I'll go with you if you wanna," he offered and I smiled. Things are feeling a lot more natural the longer we sit here.

"Really? You'll indulge my childishness?" I joked.

"Hell yeah. I'll wear some green tights too if ya want," he chuckled. I snorted and buried my face in my bent knees at the image of Jeff in some Peter Pan tights.

Things calmed again and we both stayed quiet, but comfortably. I hugged my knees and kept my head resting on them, staring right at Jeff as he sifted his fingers through the sand. He didn't notice me watching him for a while, unless he just stayed quiet about it. "What're we doin' X?"

I sucked in a sharp breath at his soft-spoken question. His eyes stayed on the sand and I thought about it for a second, sitting up straight. What _are_ we doing? What am _I_ doing?

It's just that I still love him so much...

I moved to my knees and leaned into Jeff, pressing my lips into his, then moving my face away. Just a test, to see what he was feeling.

His lively green eyes were heavily lidded and he looked confused, but not angry. So I took it upon myself to resume the kiss, my hands creeping around his neck as I maneuvered myself into his lap.

_'I just want to move on. Not from you, but from what happened. The past is the past and you aren't absent from my future.'_

That's what the letter would've said.

But there really wasn't much need for a letter at this point, while Jeff leaned forward and pushed his tongue into my mouth, strong hands gripping at my waist.

Jeff pulled our lips apart, eyes closed, and pressed his forehead against mine. "You should stay with me tonight," he suggested, our lips so close that when his moved they tickled mine. "That bed's too big to sleep in alone."

* * *

It's true what they say in romance novels. Right after a fight, the fight that looks like it's the fight to end all fights between two lovers, you really do feel complete during the make up sex.

Jeff was propped up on the pillows, eyes half shut, hair matted to his forehead with sweat, fingertips digging into my hips.

I felt like I would never get tired of riding him or pulling my hands through his fading purple hair or digging my fingernails into his chest. Everything had been so tantalizingly slow up until this point.

I was so tempted to just stop the elevator on our way up to the room. Amy was right. I had a _tremendous_ itch to scratch, and apparently only one guy was worthy enough to scratch it.

A sudden guilt fell over me as I remembered Devine. How I'd kissed him. What I'd almost _done_ with him! I feel like I betrayed Jeff in some horrible, indirect way even though we weren't together at the time.

Thinking I'd gotten tired, Jeff pushed me off of him and onto my back against the soft sheet. My loose black hair spilled over the plush pillows and I sighed, pushing the thoughts out of my mind. I shouldn't feel bad. I didn't actually do anything wrong. I should be relishing in the things Jeff's doing to my body right now, not feeling guilty about a fling that didn't actually happen.

Jeff bit down on my collarbone and I squealed, pulling at his hair. "What're you a vampire now?" I asked as he wedged himself between my legs, hands rubbing the inside of my thighs teasingly.

"Maybe," he said as he trailed kisses over the slope of my breast, then bit down again. My body lurched and I tugged at his hair again, absolutely in love with the way Jeff looked, his green eyes watching my expression as he continued his path southward, hair falling from the tie at the back of his neck, hanging in his sweat glistened face.

He left another nip on my hipbone and dug his fingertips into my hips again before biting down really hard on my thigh. A choked cry came out of my mouth as soon as Jeff's tongue began its assault on my soaked core.

My heels dug into the mattress and I gripped the headboard as he went to work, holding my hips down as they attempted to buck. He sucked and swirled and lapped in the exact right places, and soon he was giving my ring name a whole new meaning.

"Did you like that?" he asked huskily, coming back up and using the back of his hand to wipe his mouth. I didn't answer, a little winded from the orgasm, my legs still quivering. "Did you?" he pushed.

"No, I was pretending," I quipped back, running my hands over his built shoulders and resting them there as he repositioned himself at my entrance.

"Brat," he growled, grabbing my wrists so tight they hurt and pinning them to the bed. I grinned up at him before giving him a pout.

"I wasn't done on top," I complained, trying to slide my wrists out from under Jeff's hands, but not really having much luck.

"That sucks, huh?"


	38. Chapter 38: The Morning After

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE or any of its superstars.

**A/N:** Eh, this chapter is boring. Sorry. I have some juicyness for the next chapter though. And unfortunately, this story is coming to an end. I don't want to draw it out any longer than it has to be and ruin it. Only two chapters left. Oneshots are a possibility though. As of now, there will not be a full sequel though. I can't come up with an idea, and I'm not going to force it, even though I know a lot of you don't want this to end. I still have two more Jeff stories though, and I just started a Morrison fic.

**

* * *

Love Is Insane And Baby We Are Too**

**Chapter 38: The Morning After**

**

* * *

-Jeff's POV-**

It had all been a dream.

X wasn't there when I woke up. There was no make up. It never happened. She hadn't called me. She never met me at the beach. It was just a figment of my tortured imagination. I had just fallen asleep and made it all up in my head.

I felt awful. I didn't even wanna get out of bed today, but I did, knowin' I'll be able to see her once we get to the parks. Maybe I can talk to her alone again today. Ask her to give me another chance. Swear to her on my life that I won't disappoint her again.

I went in the shower, watchin' the fresh purple dye from the other day that still stuck in my hair swirl down the drain. A haircut. That's what I need. I'm gonna get my hair chopped off. To my shoulders maybe. Fresh start, right?

I toweled off and got dressed, feelin' depressed and still thinkin' that everythin' last night had been so real. That's all I want. It's all I'm askin' for. I just want her back. I learned my lesson. I know now not to take the promises that I make lightly.

It's not fair that I had to lose everythin' to learn that.

I'll just go downstairs and get some damn breakfast, then call up Matt and Aimes, unless they're already down there eatin'. Then we can go to Animal Kingdom and meet X. Maybe I'll feel better. We'd had a good time at Disney yesterday.

Where the hell is my keycard?

**-X'S POV-**

"Good morning early birds," I greeted Matt and Amy chupperly as I slid into half of Amy's chair. They were sitting and eating breakfast and I was just in the best mood ever after last night. Jeff and I were back together. Well, unofficially, but that's where it was going.

What had I been thinking trying to live without him?

"What're you doing here? And awake?" Amy asked surprised as she scooted so half my butt could fit on her chair.

"Oh god! You had sex with my brother, didn't you?" Matt asked, a distressed look crossing his face. I smiled awkwardly and laughed a little.

"Um... no?" I obviously lied.

Matt shook his head. "I don't care what happens, I am never gonna get used to the idea of that. Ugh," he groaned with a shudder of disgust at his brother and best friend fucking.

"Well you're gonna have to," I grinned.

"So, what're you back together then?" Amy asked a grin slowly spreading on her face.

"Well... kind of. I mean, that's where it's going, I think. Unless he has other plans..." The thought hadn't occurred to me until just now. What if that was just fun for him? What if he'd gotten over me emotionally? I'd just assumed...

Matt snorted and scooped some food into his mouth. "Yeah right. Trust me, the only thing Jeff ever even talks to me about is you now."

The grin spread back over my lips. "Really? That's so sweet. I'd love to stay and chat, but I ordered him some breakfast so I can go bring it to him. I'll see you in an hour or so?" I asked, giving Amy her seat back

"Sounds good. Later," Mat answered and I kissed Amy's cheek before running over the counter to get my food and heading back upstairs.

I was bouncing on the balls of my feet in the elevator, eager as hell to see Jeff, hoping he hadn't woken up yet. I felt giddy. Like everything in the world was right once again. I darted out of the elevator, receiving a strange look from the family headed into it, and found the room, balancing the food in one hand as I pulled the keycard I'd snagged from the nightstand out of the pocket of my torn jeans.

I slid it through the little radar and the door clicked open. "Jeff?" I questioned, scrunching my face when I saw him on his stomach, fully dressed and clearly showered due to his wet hair, looking under the dresser for something.

He shot up off the floor, looking like a deer caught in headlights, before a smile pulled over his lips. He breathed a deep sigh and rushed over to me. "X. Holy shit, when I woke up and you weren't here I thought I fuckin' dreamed everythin' that happened last night," he admitted and I smiled, leaning forward and pecking his lips.

"You're cute. I just went downstairs to get breakfast for us," I told him, showing off the plastic bag full of styrofoam doggie boxes.

Jeff took the bag and inhaled the scent of pancakes and breakfast sausage. "Mmm, I'm starvin'," he announced, ushering me over to the table in the corner of the room, right next to the sliding glass door separating the balcony and the bedroom. It overlooked the little beach, now littered with people, where Jeff and I had our reconciliation.

He dropped the bag on the table and turned to me instead of digging in, his hands resting possessively on my hips. I met him halfway as he leaned in, kissing me in a heated way, kind of like the first time he'd kissed me (the non-televised one, I mean).

Jeff's fingers tickled over the bare skin between my pajama shorts and tank top before he fully wrapped his arms around me and pulled away from my lips, content in resting his chin on top of my head. "I love you," he told me huskily. My body tingled at the sound of those words again, having been craving them.

"I love you too," I breathed into his shirt, my arms wrapped comfortably around his shoulders. I had butterflies in my stomach at the surreal feeling of being with him again. Just when I had started to accept the fact it wouldn't happen, everything had worked out fine.

"You sure? What about your dad?"

Well, almost everything.

Sighing, I pulled away from him, taking a seat in one of the wooden chairs at the table. Jeff followed suit, inching his chair closer to mine so he could rest his hand on my thigh while I pulled the boxes from the bag. I understand why; every chance for psychical contact we could have, we were relishing in. The relationship was renewed.

"It doesn't matter," I stated firmly, though I knew it did. This wasn't just a general distaste for all guys that were interested in me that my father had anymore. No. The two of them had gotten into a physical confrontation regarding me. This definitely wasn't going to fly with my father. It was going to take a lot of convincing and I don't think the Daddy card is going to work this time.

Jeff cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrows. "X. You know it does. Your dad probably hates me." Yeah, he's probably right.

"But I don't and that's all that I care about." My hand fell on top of his. "I can't live without you," I confessed dramatically. "If he cares about me at all, he'll understand. You made a mistake. It's not the end of the world."

Jeff snorted and shook his head. "Seemed like it."

I swallowed and squeezed his hand. "I know. I'm so sorry that I just abandoned you like that. It was wrong. I should've helped you."

Jeff's purple head shook back and forth as he stabbed at some pancakes with his fork. "I shouldnt've done it in the first place. It was so stupid. I knew it was wrong. But I just... lost it. All that pressure got to me."

I understood, for the first real time. Jeff was under a lot of pressure at work. They wanted to give him the championship and apparently, success scares him. And now I had had some time to be away from him, had some time to cool off from the whole situation. That's why I could understand now.

"It's okay Jeff. That's what second chances are for, right?" Another smile spread over his lips as he nodded his head and scooped some more food into his mouth.

"I saw Amy and Matt downstairs," I told him as we ate, Jeff's thumb rubbing over the top of my hand where they were still connected on my lap.

"Oh jeeze. What'd they say?" he asked, a small chuckle coming from his mouth as he lightly shook his head, strands of hair from his bun falling into his eyes.

"Well, Matt pretty much guessed what happened last night. He was grossed out. I think they were both happy though. I'm sure this makes things a lot easier now; they won't have to go back and forth." The memory of our rocky break up seemed to bring a sad look into Jeff's eyes, and I wanted it to go away. It happened. It's over. That's all that matters. "Hey, don't get all sad. Everything's fine, okay?" Jeff snorted and leaned back, his hand slipping from mine.

"Yeah, except you're never gonna trust me again. I can't believe I was so stupid..." I sighed, stood up and straddled his legs, firmly holding his face so he could look nowhere else.

"Stop it. I love you. I understand now that you made a mistake. I was just so mad when it happened, all I could do was blame you. But the separation did us good, and I had time to cool off. I forgive you so stop dwelling on it, okay?" I laughed a little as a smile pulled at his lips and kissed him playfully on the mouth. He tasted like maple syrup.

* * *

Jeff took me out later that night for dinner after a long day of looking at animals. I was so perfectly content sitting in a booth in the corner of Le Cellier, cuddled in to Jeff's side with my head on his shoulder as we finished off some post meal coffee and dessert.

I was so full and just... happy. I couldn't see how anything could've gone more perfect. Things were comfortable again for us. It felt like nothing had happened. Of course, I know things will feel different when I'm back on the road and he has to go home to finish his suspension.

"I'm gonna start makin' plans to rebuild the house when I get back to Cameron," Jeff told me casually, taking a sip of his coffee. From what I understood, Beth had found an apartment of her own after staying with her parents for a while, so Jeff wanted to keep the land and just have his own place again. Another fresh start. "And I was wonderin' if you still wanna move in. I mean, I know it'll just be us now and it was different before cause Matt and Amy were always there too, and my dad. I'll understand if you don't wanna, but—"

I put my hand over his mouth and lifted my head from his shoulder. Sliding my hand away, I kissed his stubble-framed lips and grinned. "Of course I do."

"Yeah?" he checked.

"No, I was kidding." Jeff rolled his eyes and bumped his shoulder into me playfully.

"You're hilarious sugar."


	39. Chapter 39: A Whole Lotta Confusion

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE.

**A/N:** JEFF WON THE TITLE! THE ERA OF THE ENIGMA HAS BEGUN! And not only the title, but he is now the 7th Grand Slam Champion in WWE history. Congratulations to Jeff and all he's accomplished. Okay. So a sequel idea has come to mind. Jeff would be a little crazy in it, and X would be a little bitchy, having gone through a heel turn. I haven't decided yet if I'm going to go with it or not. You'll know by the next chapter. But I do have a spin off up. And it is based on The Crow. Yes. It's X and Jeff, though it isn't directly tied to this story. Check it out.

**

* * *

Love Is Insane And Baby We Are Too**

**Chapter 39: A Whole Lotta Confusion**

* * *

Parting with Jeff wasn't easy. When I left the magical world of Disney to go back on the road, he headed back to Cameron. Needless to say, I cried at the airport as we went our separate ways. I was going to miss the hell out of him and I wasn't really getting any time off for three weeks. I wasn't ready to be away from him yet now that we'd just gotten back together.

But, lo and behold, the three weeks managed to pass by, my secret still safe from my dad, and with a small tweak of the truth, I was heading to Cameron to see Jeff during my off time.

But why would anything ever go my way?

Amy and I get off the plane and there's Matt waiting with open arms to greet his girl, but where's my boyfriend? Nowhere in sight.

"Hey X," Matt sighed, hugging me tight. Something was up.

"Where's Jeff?" I questioned, positive he'd told me he was coming to the airport to pick me up last night on the phone. Matt gave me a look and I instantly felt bad. "Sorry. Hi Matt. I love you."

He laughed lightly and shook his head, pulling me into another hug. "That's better."

So he's avoiding the question. I guess I'll have to ask again. "Matt, where's Jeff?"

He coughed, then picked up our bags, heading out to the parking lot. What is going on? My nervousness got the best of me and I began panicking. Did something bad happen? "Matt!" I demanded, having to jog to keep up with his fast stride. Amy looked just as confused as I was.

"He's not in a good mood. I don't know why; he wouldn't say. He said... he didn't care if you were comin'. He wasn't goin' to pick you up." My heart dropped as we stood by Matt's car and he avoided my eyes, piling our things into the trunk. What the hell? Last time I checked, Jeff missed me so much and couldn't wait to see me! What the hell is wrong with him?!

"_O_kay. So what do I do?" I wondered out loud, ready to burst into tears in a minute. All I could think about was seeing Jeff and he didn't even want to see me now apparently. Had I done something wrong?

Amy put her arm around me and Matt ran his hands through his hair after shutting the trunk. He finally looked at me. "I don't know X. You gotta take it up with him. I don't even know what's goin' on."

Confused, I got into the backseat of the car. "Neither do I. We were fine." Tears started to stream from my eyes. I racked my brain for anything I could've said or done to make him upset the whole way to the house. Nothing came to mind though.

Maybe it wasn't me he was mad at. Maybe he was just upset. Jeff had been having a few bad days from what he'd said on the phone, when memories of the fire would start upsetting him. That would make sense. But why would he take it out on me? He knows I'm dying to be with him.

I was so nervous when I got out of the car and went into the house, leaving my things behind. Not my first priority at this point.

I stormed through the front door and marched upstairs, hearing loud music blaring from his bedroom. I'm going to go in there and demand an answer as to why he wasn't there to get me.

Angrily, I threw the door open to find Jeff covered in paint, taking out whatever frustrations he had on the innocent canvas and the speakers of his stereo. He didn't even hear me come in.

I spotted the cord of the stereo and unplugged it with my foot, making him spin around. "What the hell Jeff? You blew me off to paint?!" I'm always tolerant when Jeff wants to lock himself up in a room and paint or draw or whatever artistic endeavor he's gotten involved in, but we'd both been looking forward to this visit and I don't know why he couldn't put that aside to go to the airport for an hour to pick me up. I mean, I haven't seen him in three weeks and I only get to be here for three days!

The flare in his eyes told me he was livid over something. His actions proved it as he whipped the piece of wood with his paints all over it across the room and slammed the brush down on the hard wood floor.

"You cheated on me!" he barked and I jumped back, completely confused as to what he was talking about. A hard punch tore through the canvas in Jeff's anger, and he grabbed a few sheets of paper and threw them at me.

"I didn't cheat on you!" I defended, then caught sight of the paper's contents. Someone had apparently snagged some pictures of Devine and me at Disney. Holding hands. And one where it looked like we were kissing. We didn't kiss at all in the park though. My heart thumped. "It was when we weren't together! Nothing happened!"

"Don't look like nothin'. We were barely broken up for a month! That's how little I mean to ya? That's all it takes for you ta move on?!"

I can't even believe this is happening! "Well what was I supposed to do Jeff? I wasn't planning on getting back together with you! I didn't think you were going to get help! I tried to help you and all you did was try to make me feel guilty!" This isn't fair.

"Yellin' at me wasn't _helpin' _anythin'!" he snapped back.

"Well when you do stupid things, people who care about you get mad! And I'm sorry if I yell when I'm mad!"

"I was in fuckin' pain! You have no idea what my body feels like every single day!" I scoffed at that remark, reminded of the times when Jeff would make me feel stupid for not being a wrestler.

"Oh, so we're back to this again? Little X doesn't know anything. I'm not in line for the belt because I just stand around and look pretty Jeff. I've been in the ring and you of all people know that I worked my ass off to do it." I was fuming now. "Why the pain killers Jeff? Did you really have to resort to that?" I know I'm pouring slat in the wounds he hasn't quite healed yet, but I'm just so angry that he's accusing me of cheating on him, especially when I couldn't even go through with anything because I still cared about him so much. I know he doesn't know that but...

"Trust me, that wasn't my last resort." I was at a loss for words when I heard the bitter tone to his voice.

"What are you talking about?" I asked once I'd found my voice. "Drugs again, Jeff—"

"No, not drugs Xan. Somethin' much more permanent."

The room suddenly grew silent as I stood there, gaping. He was going to kill himself? Is he kidding me? "You would do something that selfish..." Was it harsh? Probably. But I am absolutely pissed that he even considered committing suicide just because of a streak of bad luck.

Jeff's eyes rolled and he shook his paint-speckled head back and forth. "You don't get it. And you won't. But this isn't about me. It's about you with that guy."

Another flare of irritation spiraled through my body. "Jeff, no! You don't even know what happened! Yes, I went out with him! But I didn't sleep with him! I just thought I was over you but I wasn't. And I realized that."

Jeff looked away from me, seemingly struggling with himself. I swallowed back some tears. Why are we fighting? This sucks.

Finally, Jeff spoke up. "Maybe that time apart was good..."

My head snapped up in his direction and a lump rose in my throat, my pulse echoing in my ears. "Are you breaking up with me?" I asked carefully, my voice shaking.

He was struggling internally, eyebrows knitted. "Did you kiss him?" His eyes were intense as they stared me down, surely extracting the truth from me without me even having to answer.

"Yeah but..." I stopped. What had I been thinking? He was right. I was stupid to try and jump back in to dating like that so soon after we'd broken up. And with everything he was going through at the time. _I_ was the selfish one.

Jeff's lips pursed and he looked away from me, down at the floor, then back up, his piercing green eyes locking on to mine. "Then yeah."

I inhaled a quivering breath as tears started to blur my vision. I feel like I'm going to vomit. "O-okay." I think I was a little in denial, hence my lack of argument. That didn't just happen. This whole thing did _not_ just happen. How could it? What had gone wrong here?

"I'm uh... I'm gonna stay with Shan or somethin'..." He took a glance at me before walking off and letting me break down alone.

The sick thing was, I understood. What I had done was stupid. And I cheated on him. Not in the normal sense of the word because we were broken up. But my heart had never _not_ been with Jeff. It always had. And I went out with some other guy. I _kissed_ some other guy.

Those pictures must be all over the internet! Clearly they were printed from a computer. God, just what I need. More scandal.

My body convulsed as I cried into my hands. I could hear Matt yelling downstairs. And a minute after the yelling started, Amy appeared in the doorway. "Oh god," she sighed, coming over to me and sitting beside me on the floor where I'd sunk to my knees. "It's okay honey, relax," she tried to soothe as she pulled me into a hug. They must be fed up of having to go back and forth between Jeff and I like this all the time; being the shoulder to cry on.

"I don't e-even know what h-happened," I sobbed. I could hear both Hardy brothers yelling before the front door slammed hard and the yelling stopped. A second later, I heard the familiar purr of Jeff's Corvette, then the tires screech out of the driveway.

Footsteps bounded up the stairs and Matt appeared, hands stressfully pulling through his hair. "What the hell happened?! Jeff said you cheated on him!"

"No! He found these pictures online or something. It was when we weren't together. And nothing really happened!" I thrust the printer paper into Matt's hands and he scanned the photos before sighing.

"Nothing _really_ happened? What's that mean?" I'm not used to being patronized by Matt.

I wiped my eyes and stood up with Amy's help, perching on the bedside. "Is that whose house you stayed at?" she questioned, clearly remembering the phone conversation she'd previously forgotten.

"Yes... but I slept on the couch. Nothing happened. Well, we started to... but I couldn't go through with it. I still loved him."

The three of us just sat there in silence, no one sure what to say or do. Matt's hand dropped on to my shoulder and he soothingly rubbed my back while Amy held my hand.

What happens now?

Jeff doesn't want _me_ anymore this time.

Secretly, in my heart, I knew that I had planned to forgive and get back with Jeff after I broke up with him. But this time it wasn't my call. He left me this time.

My thoughts were interrupted by my cell phone and I sighed, debating whether I wanted to pull it from my pocket or ignore it. But the vibrations annoyed me and it could be Jeff calling to say he was sorry and that he loved me and didn't mean it.

But it was my mother.

"Hi mom," I mumbled.

"Xanadu sweetheart, I need you to do me a favor," my mother breathed, sounding stressed out, something extremely uncharacteristic of her. "You need to go home to Texas and help Sara move things please. She's coming to stay with me with the girls. She had a fight with your father. I don't know the details. She's very upset though. Can you do that please honey?"

I was shocked at this news. Sara and Dad fighting? They hardly ever fought. It must be pretty bad. A sinking feeling swirled in my stomach. I hope nothing bad was going to happen. I was happy with my family's situation.

"Yeah, of course. I'll book a flight as soon as I can," I assured her.

What the hell is going on?


	40. Chapter 40: Unraveling

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE. I am in no way implying Mark cheated on Sara in real life.

**A/N:** Okay, well I normally don't bitch about not gtetting reviews. But the response to the last chapter was not good, at all. The last chapter alone had well over 200 hits, and only ten of you bothered to review (thanks to those who _did_). I mean, really, is it that difficult? You people have no problem leaving reviews when I don't update for a little while, demanding that I do, but you can't even take the time to leave a measly 'good chapter'? This fandom is going way down hill. People are becoming so lazy. You all expect me to update quickly, and when I do, I get hardly any feedback. I don't think I'm asking much here. If this chapter gets a poor response like the last one, I'm not going to write the sequel. I'll delete this chapter and the previous one and just change them so the story ends there. Yes, that means at this point, there _will_ be a sequel.

**

* * *

Love Is Insane And Baby We Are Too**

**Chapter 40: Unraveling**

* * *

A cab. I actually had to take a freaking cab to _my_ house. This can't be good. This has to be bad if neither my dad or Sara could come pick me up at the airport.

I didn't even get much time to dwell on what is now apparently the beginning of my life without Jeff. The breakup hadn't been the only thing on my mind. The entire plane ride I'd been racking my brain for reasons Dad and Sara would be fighting so badly that she wanted to go up to providence to stay with my mom.

Yeah, we had a weird family. My dad's current wife and his ex wife get along great. Unusual, but that's probably why the divorce wasn't very hard on my brothers and I.

As soon as I stepped out of the cab, I swallowed hard. This was going to be really bad. I would see Sara as I paid the cab, running back and forth from the house with boxes of thing and packing them into the trunk of her SUV.

I jogged up the driveway, a little panicked. "What happened Sara? What's going on?" I pleaded, the question having been driving me nuts all night during my flight.

She spun around and I saw her mascara running down her face. Shit. "Ask your father," she hissed and I scurried after her as she went back in to the house.

It felt chaotic. Gracie and Chasey were both crying, huddled together on the house, while my Dad and Sara yelled back and forth as she continued to bring her packed things from the house and in to her car.

"Dad what the hell is going on?!" I demanded, having had about enough of being left in the dark. Sara stomped her foot as I looked angrily at my sullen father, who said nothing.

"Tell her Mark! Tell her how you cheated on me!"

WHAT?!

I absolutely gaped at my father, who stood with his lips pursed, too ashamed to even meet my eyes. Why would he do that?! Why would he tear our family apart?!

"Why don't you tell her who it was with Mark? Go ahead, tell your daughter who you've been sleeping with?" Sara sobbed, shaking her head and picking up another packed box. "Fine. I will you coward. Michelle McCool. Your father has been sleeping with that tramp!"

Michelle? _Michelle_?! _Michelle McCool_?! The Michelle McCool I work with?! The Michelle McCool who is only eight years older than me?!

"Are you serious?!" I gasped. I can't even believe this. But once my dad just gave this guilty look, still not meeting my eyes, I knew it was true. "How could you?! After everything you said about Jeff and I, how could you?! How could you cheat on your wife?! How could you break up our family like this?!"

I was yelling now, absolutely disturbed by this news. I can't even believe my father would do something like that! What would possess him...

I can't even grasp this.

I buried my face in my hands. What is happening? How can this possibly be happening?! And he's not even _saying_ anything! He can't even defend himself! Because he's guilty.

Guilty.

Guilty.

Guilty.

"I can't believe you," I hissed. That's all I could manage before I stormed in to the living room to try and calm Chasey and Gracie down.

"W-where is mama g-goin'?" Chasey sobbed. It broke my heart to see how upset she was.

"You two, me and your mom are gonna go stay with my mom, okay? Just for a while," I told them, trying to make some sense of the situation myself still. I knew Sara wouldn't leave the girls here though. My dad was on the road too often.

"H-how come?" Gracie muttered.

"I don't know sweetie. Don't worry about it though, all right? Let's just go get in the car." They both slid off the couch, hands gripping mine and we walked towards the front door.

"Leave 'em Xan. You're not takin' them," my dad finally said something. That was the wrong thing to say though. I glared daggers at the man.

"Don't even Dad. You are so... I can't even look at you right now!" I hissed before totally ignoring him and ushering the girls outside and into the backseat of the car as Sara slammed the trunk closed.

My dad followed us out. "Xan, baby don't—"

"No you don't!" I yelled, spinning around to face him as he didn't even try to stop Sara from leaving. "You are destroying our family! How could you?! And with someone I work with?!" I shook my head and opened the driver's door. "You make me sick," I muttered before getting in next to Sara and watching her sob into her hands.

Turning the key, I started the ignition and pulled out of the long driveway without even looking back at my father.

* * *

We checked in to a hotel in Virginia when I decided I couldn't drive anymore. I was tired and absolutely livid with my father and his idiocy. But Sara was a blubbering mess and I didn't want her trying to drive like that.

As everyone slept, I went in to the hotel lobby and called Matt up. He'd told me to call when I found out what was going on back in Texas, but I'd been so upset that it had slipped my mind until now.

When he didn't pick up his cell phone, I tried the house.

Bad idea.

_""Lo?" _I bit my lip at the sound of Jeff's voice. I guess he decided to go back home once he heard I'd left.

"Uh... is Matt there?" I asked, timidly. He would recognize my voice.

_"X... um... yeah. Lemme find him." _I heard the sound Jeff made as he licked his lips and walked through the house, calling his brother's name. _"I think he's outside,"_ he told me after a long minute of waiting. A second later I heard a distant yell of Matt's name as Jeff covered the phone to yell for his brother. Muffles. _"He's comin' in."_ A small clear of the throat. This is sufficiently awkward and started to make me cry. Tears began streaming down my cheeks as I tried to control my breathing so I wouldn't give my crying away. He doesn't even sound upset, or slightly fazed by the break up at all. "_How are ya?"_ he asked quietly.

The sob that left my lips was strangled as I attempted to hold it back. "Not good." I was ready to have a breakdown. I hadn't even really had the time to think about Jeff and I today, so distracted by what my father had done. As if that wasn't enough for me to deal with right now...

Now I know how Jeff felt.

Abandoned when I needed the person I loved most.

That's exactly what I'd done to him.

"Why did you leave me?" I whimpered into the phone. I needed him so much right now.

_"X... please don't cry," _he begged. _"You don't... know how ballistic I went when I saw those pictures X. I just think I need to cool off... away from you for a while. Seein' you with another guy tore me up man,"_ he admitted, sounding much more pained than he had.

I pursed my lips to hold in my sobs and sat back on a small sofa, pulling my knees to my chest. "I'm s-sorry! I didn't sleep with him Jeff, I swear."

There was silence on his end and then a sigh. _"I don't... I don't know if I believe you..." _That just completely made me feel like my chest had been punched in, crushing my ribcage and collapsing my lungs. _"Was he the friend you stayed with that night in Florida?"_

I broke down and that was all the answer Jeff needed. I heard him curse and then there was a scrape against the phone, like he'd put it down on the table or something. As I cried into the still connected call, another voice came through.

_"X? Man what happened?" _Matt asked.

"I—my dad is sleeping with Michelle McCool!" I blurted out, not even wanting to repeat what had just gone on between Jeff and I. That sour conversation didn't just happen. How could it? How could my life get any more miserable at this moment?

_"Are you serious?!"_ he gasped. They must've kept it a pretty good secret if Matt didn't know. I mean, they all traveled on the same schedule. Someone had to know though. Some people must've known!

"Why don't people tell me these things?! I'm nice to everyone! First, no one tells me about Randy, and now this! Someone must've known about my dad and Michelle!" I whined, running my hands through my sleek black hair.

I heard Matt sigh and I hated myself for piling my problems on to him all the time. _"I'm so sorry X baby. I would've done somethin' if Id've known."_

"It's not your fault! Don't you say sorry! There's only one person who should be apologizing and he didn't even seem to care that his wife was leaving!" I vented. I'm still totally baffled by my father's behavior. Apparently, we're all less urgent than his new girlfriend.

There was some silence on the other line before Matt cleared his throat. _"So... what's goin' on then?"_

"I called up and got a few personal days. Sara and the girls are going to Providence to stay with my mom," I told him.

_"That sounds... awkward,"_ he commented with a slight chuckle. Matt always tries to lighten the mood. I don't think he can this time though.

My shoulders shrugged even though he couldn't see. "They get a long so I guess it's fine. My mom asked Sara to go there."

_"Where are ya now?"_

"Virginia. At a Holiday Inn."

_"Ya'll coulda stayed with me X." _I said nothing. That wouldn't work out very well. With Jeff there and all.

"I don't... I don't think that would be a good idea." Another moment of silence. Why is talking to Matt becoming so awkward? "I think I should go get some sleep," I said softly, uncomfortable with this new awkwardness.

_"All right. I love you X, remember that, okay?"_

That managed to pull a small, pathetic smile to my face. Better than nothing, right? "I know. I love you too."


	41. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE

**A/N:** Thank you so much for tall the reviews! I really hope I don't have to bully you guys into it again haha. I feel a little bad for doing it but... I do appreciate that you all reviewed. I was VERY PLEASED and that means, I will be starting the sequel called 'So In Love That You Act Insane' very, very soon. This is the final installment of Love is Insane. The sequel should be up in a few days or so.

**

* * *

Love Is Insane And Baby We Are Too**

**Epilogue**

* * *

X had gotten her few days off, forced to deal with the chaos that was now her family. Ignoring her father's calls the entire time, X helped Sara move hers and the girls' things into the Providence flat. Though it was a nice apartment, expensive, it was still not meant to hold seven people. It would only be six once X went back on the road, but still...

She just didn't feel the same after all this. Things started to change. She and Jeff had hardly spoken a word to each other, especially since creative had virtually split them up, fading them both away form each other since X had been on the path for the Women's Championship when Jeff returned from his suspension. She hardly talked to Matt anymore. And, though Amy made attempts at hanging out, X was never in the mood, too busy trying to help run a crowded household over the phone.

Her in ring performance had also begun slacking greatly, and her appearance definitely lost its luster. She constantly felt stressed out and crappy, and she'd gained about six pounds from cutting her workouts short, even though her appetite was definitely lacking. When she ate she only craved greasy comfort foods.

Wallowing in her own self-pity wasn't a good look for X. People talked, especially a one Jeff Hardy.

He sat in catering with Mike Mizanin and John Hennigan. The two weren't his best friends, but Jeff had lost a lot of respect backstage after his suspension. At least Mike and John weren't fake. They called him out on his crap when they felt like it and that was the reason he was sitting here with them right now.

Mike and John both watched the Rainbow Haired Warrior as his green eyes followed the catering line, or rather the girl in it. Pining. That's what Jeff was doing. Only on the inside though. On the outside, he pretended it didn't bother him. There was nothing left as far as he let people know. It tore him up to see her like this. He couldn't bring himself to even talk to her really though. He was too scared he'd make her situation worse.

She had a plate of French fries, doused in ketchup, and a soda. As she walked past them, he got a closer look at her tired eyes and sunken cheeks.

"She looks like hell, man," Jeff muttered, thinking she was out of earshot.

John's eyes widened and Miz flinched, both seeing X stop short, clearly hearing what Jeff had said.

"Dude..." Mike muttered and Jeff glanced over his shoulder to see his former love's tear-filled eyes. X turned on her heel, dumping the small amount of food she'd obtained onto the floor without caring at all about the mess.

"Fuck," Jeff muttered, turning back around and glaring a hole into his half-eaten sandwich. John and Mike both watched expectantly, waiting for him to do something. But he didn't move.

"Aren't you gonna go after her?" John asked, completely blown away by the fact the younger Hardy could just sit there and do nothing about something like that. He loved X, right?

Jeff just shrugged and shook his head. "I don't wanna... do any more damage. If I go act all carin' it'll just make everythin' that much harder."

John's jaw dropped and Mike's eyebrows rose. Sure, Jeff had a lot on his mind. He was going to get another push before the year was over and he was most likely being drafted to Smackdown, but was hurting the girl he supposedly loved in the process, who was going through enough on her own, really going to make things better?

John stood up and shook his head. "Not cool man." With that, he went out after the young, heartbroken girl. Sure, the self-proclaimed Shaman of Sexy had an ego, but he had always liked X. She was a nice girl and definitely didn't deserve to be treated the way he'd just seen her ex-boyfriend treat her.

He knew Jeff was weird... but he'd never thought he would be so mean and careless.

She wasn't difficult to find. X sat slumped in a dark, isolated corner behind a bunch of equipment boxes, sobbing not so quietly.

Nothing had been the same since that whole fiasco of her father's cheating. She was now the one people whispered about, wondering when she was going to absolutely lose it. She'd been taken out of the title picture because the writers didn't want to stress her out any more than she already was. And chances were right now, she was being moved to Smackdown, where the Diva's division wasn't nearly as competitive as the one on RAW.

She was losing it...

"He didn't mean it..." She didn't even look up at John, embarrassed she was crying in the first place, and also recognizing his voice.

And he was blatantly lying to her.

Jeff meant it. Of course he meant it. And it was true! She looked like shit and she knew it.

She wasn't saying anything to him. John contemplated leaving her alone. He'd never really talked to her before this, not for long anyway. Maybe he was overstepping his boundaries.

But he never liked seeing girls cry. Just because he had a little arrogance didn't mean he wasn't compassionate. So instead, John opted to sit across from her on the floor, searching for the right thing to say. Everyone had heard about Mark cheating on his wife with Michelle. This must be a really ridiculous situation for X. And of course, then there was Jeff breaking things off with her over some slightly compromising pictures. The situation wasn't entirely clear to John, but from the information he'd gathered it sounded to him like Hardy had just overreacted.

"Hey, I know what it feels like..." John pointed out and X finally looked at him. This was true. After Dave Bautista had leaked about a relationship with Melina, John had been quite the topic of gossip.

"Why are you being so nice?" she questioned with a bitter laugh. Despite his good looks, John lacked in the charm department as far as X was concerned, often coming off arrogant and too strong. He carried an air that said he just didn't care what was going on around him, and this behavior was a little uncharacteristic, though she'd never considered him an unlikable person.

"You X, happen to be one of the few people on the roster I can tolerate," he said with a crooked smile, trying to lighten up the mood a little. It worked slightly, a small laugh passing through her lips.

"Gee, thanks," she joked, wiping the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand. "It just sucks. Everyone gets all quiet when I come into the room and then when I leave they all whisper about me. I feel like I'm in high school again."

John shrugged and cocked his head to the side. "And like high school, something else will happen next week and everyone will forget about you and start talking about that. So don't let it get to you." X pursed her lips at his words, knowing he was probably right.

"Yeah but... it doesn't make my problems disappear," she grumbled cynically. John sighed and leaned forward, kneeling.

"True, but things will get better. You'll get over Jeff and... well... I can't really give you any advice about your father or whatever... but I'm sure things will ease up." A little strength and balance allowed John to jump from his knees to his feet with ease, offering a hand to his female companion. "You should take your mind off it. You don't have to think about it all the time. A bunch of us are going to the pool hall near the hotel after the show. You can come with... if you want." She took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. John noticed the hesitation in her expression and quickly answered her unasked question. "He's not coming."

X pushed her straight black hair behind her ears, contemplating whether or not she was really in the mood or state of mind for a night of pool with a bunch of people who'd been gossiping about her non-stop lately. It would probably make the talk die down a little if she started being social again. "Um... I guess. I'll try to last the night. I might leave early though..."

"I'll tell you what, if you want to leave, I'll go with you and... I'll sit through a chick flick with you," he chuckled, throwing an arm over her shoulder as he led her down the hall.

"Oh yeah, because ruining your night is going to make me feel so much better," he said sarcastically, rolling her eyes but unable to stop the laugh that flew past her lips.

Jeff Hardy peeked from around the corner he'd been in, eavesdropping, watching the two look too close for his comfort as they disappeared down the hall.

He felt an unreal flare of jealousy hurl through his veins, boiling his blood.

It didn't make sense.

But love is insane.

And Jeff hardy treaded on the thin ice that separated a healthy state of mind and insanity.


End file.
